Kevin and Buizel
by SukottoDeragon
Summary: A tale of Buizel and a musician named Kevin who wishes he could understand his Buizel grows hectic as he suddenly goes missing. With all of the personal belongings and pokemon left behind, it is not only to wonder what had happened trainer, but what happened to Buizel as the pokemon begins displaying strange behaviour as it seems that Buizel feels Kevin as close as family.
1. Harmonic Friendship

**Prologue:**

_"One of the things I really enjoy the most about being with my best friend, Buizel, is to simply relax and enjoy the company of each other. The only thing I would wish however is the absolute opposite, I wish I could talk to my Buizel because throughout the years I've always felt that he himself has something to tell me... "_

Kevin thought to himself while looking at his pokemon friend just relaxing alongside him.__

"What must I do to know what you want to tell me? I'll do whatever is required..."

Kevin's mind was restless as he looked at his companion, such a good friend was always beside him. The fact that forever might pass and he would never understand what he wants to tell him has made his hopes sink, that maybe he will never be able to share more of his friendship with his pokemon.

**Chapter 1: Harmonic Friendship**

The green meadow felt excellent and the wind blew gently on the grassy field, everything was so quiet; so quiet that you could hear your breathing and the wind itself. A young trainer of seventeen years old was on his knees in the calm meadow, he has dark brown hair, he wears a blue shirt decorated with white palm trees, his favourite since it reminds him of the beach he likes to go at. He has beige shorts and he is wearing common running shoes; these were red and had no particular design. At his right was what appeared to be, his Pokémon, a Buizel that had all the normal attributes of a Buizel, orange and peach fur colorings, the yellow float sac in his neck, his tails that worked as propellers… a normal Buizel. And you could tell that his Buizel was male due to the two peach ovals in his back. The only different thing that this Buizel had was a necklace with a stone hanging from it, which appeared to be a common rock at first glance, but it was in fact, an everstone. Maybe Kevin didn't want his buizel to evolve, or perhaps Buizel was resisting his evolution.

"Ahh, feel that Buizel?" His trainer said while closing his eyes as he felt the wind blow.

"Bui bui!" His pokemon said happily.

"The sounds of the meadow are quite beautiful." Kevin remarked, they stood there relaxing as the sweet environment offered its sweet natural melody, at least a few minutes more, Kevin grew tired of listening, he had all the sounds he required, for it was time for nature itself to sit down and listen to a melody of his own. "Alright then, enough listening now, I suppose it's time for some music!" The young musician said as he grabbed a nearby bag, he kept his acoustic guitar there. The trainer pulled out his guitar and he placed it in a position comfortable for him to play with as he remained kneeled. He owned a very ordinary guitar, the only thing that was different was the design of the front, these matched the fins on the arms of his Buizel.

"Buiiii!" The Buizel said as he got up with a great enthusiasm and lifting his arms to the sky. His trainer couldn't resist smiling at him. The Buizel sat down as his trainer patted his head gently.

Kevin smiled, "I know how excited you are with my music buddy, and I actually thought up a new theme in this lovely meadow, here we go!" And thus, Kevin commenced his tune to shatter the deep silence but not the serenity of the moment. The orange otter pokemon cheered happily as Kevin began to play, Buizel soon followed his trainer's musical rythm and enjoyed every moment.

The acoustic melody flowed with the wind, or was it the wind that flowed with this tune? Maybe the guitar at that moment owned the wind for a moment but what was certain is that a few travelers on the road were captivated by this melodious piece...

**_ "It's an incredible day in the meadow for our heroes as Ash is planning to get his last and eighth medal at Sunnyshore city, although his adventure might have to stop for a while as our heroes get to see that a young trainer is sitting in the grass at the distance with a song that is impossible to ignore."_**

A bit far away, Ash, Brock and Dawn kept walking to find out who was the author of such a beautiful melody. "Wow! What a great sound!" Dawn said as she closed her eyes to dwell on the song. Ash stopped in place staring directly at the young musician and watched how he played, "that song is really cool! I gotta' go talk to that guy!" Ash said as he ran towards the guitarist. "Piiiika!" His Pikachu said with joy as he held on to his trainer's shoulder. Dawn opened her eyes widely as she noticed Ash running towards the artist, "hey Ash! Wait for me!" Dawn yelled as she chased him down the road, Brock went along in an attempt to catch up to them.

The young musician's song ended on a short note as he heard a bunch of footsteps coming closer to him.

"Bui!" Said his Pokémon as he pointed towards the group.

"I guess he have company, huh?" Kevin asked his friend as he stood up along his Buizel as the three travelers approached him. One had a cool cap on, black hair and his Pokémon, Pikachu, was on his shoulder. Another one had long straight blue hair and she had her Pokémon, Piplup, on her shoulder as well, and the last one seemed older than the last two, he had brown spiky hair.

"Hi there! Hey, your music is pretty cool!" Ash said.

"Pika pika!" His Pikachu said.

Kevin said that it was nothing, "it's what I do for a living!" The artist added.

"Your music is really beautiful!" Dawn said to him clarifying that he really was good. "What's your name?" Dawn asked.

Kevin smiled, he always liked to make people feel inspired with his music, "Well, my name is… "

The musician was about to say when Brock interrupted him, "you are Kevin! Right?" Brock asked as he reached his backpack to look for something.

"Ah! So you guys do know me!" Kevin confirmed as he observed what Brock was getting from his bag.

Brock said that he was certainly a famous person in Sinnoh, he handled a magazine to Kevin, there was his picture holding his guitar with his Pokémon beside him, the title said: "Young musician will play at Sunnyshore city this weekend." Below you could see the date and time of the event to happen today at night, Brock handed the magazine to Kevin.

He was quite happy as he saw the magazine, "whoa hoh! Look at this Buizel! Our first time on the cover!" Kevin said as he showed the picture to his Pokémon. Buizel cheered with joy. "I've never been in the cover before, this is really cool!" Lost in the excitement Kevin then turned around to see the three travelers, and realized that he was completely ignoring them. "Oh how rude, I forgot to ask, what are your names?- Kevin asked as he looked at the travelers.

"My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu. I'm going to be the best Pokémon Trainer!" Said the trainer with the black spiky hair while rising his fist up.

Kevin nodded as he turned to the girl with the white hat "I'm Dawn and he is Piplup. I'm going to be a Pokémon Coordinator." The girl says with clear determination that is quite similar to Ash's.

"That's cool, my mom likes those shows!" Kevin said as he then turned to the last traveler.

"I'm Brock I'm studying to become a great Pokémon Breeder." He said as he put his backpack behind him, "you can keep that." Brock pointed to the magazine.

Kevin looked at the cover one last time smiling at his own success and then spoke to Brock, "Thanks! Now we all know each other!" Kevin said with a smile as he looked back down to the magazine, Kevin read the date on the cover and it was said for tonight.

Brock watched how Kevin read the cover and suggested, "maybe you should be on your way now Kevin, the presentation you have is today, you still have a long way to go." Brock told him.

"What? No, it's within two days, the date is wrong." Kevin read along and counted in his head. "Someone got the date wrong, I know for sure it's in two days more!" Kevin said loudly to himself, "I'm never going to get there in time." Kevin said with sadness.

"Pika?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"Why not? The city is very close from here." Ash assured.

Kevin explained to Ash that he lost his way a couple of days ago when he was listening to the waves near a rock. Apparently his map flew away without him or Buizel even noticing, they just spent the rest of the days walking along the road without knowing how far the place was.

Ash then offered him to accompany them along the way. "Then why don't you come with us? I'm off to Sunnyshore city myself to get my final badge!" Ash said with determination as he showed off the medals he had already acquired, Kevin watched in awe at this accomplishment.

"You have seven medals already? That's really cool! You must be an exceptional trainer!" Kevin said as he looked at the travelers, the roads have been lonely, and even if Buizel makes for one of the best companions, sometimes he feels that friendly conversation once in a while was much needed. "Yes... you know what? Yeah! We can all go together, I'd enjoy the company inmensily!"

They all decided to walk together until Kevin could get to Sunnyshore city, as they walked, Kevin was playing his guitar for a bit on the way, everyone was enjoying the harmonic tunes he had to show off, something peculiar about his pieces was that he never did sing to his music, but he did hum along to them. He played at least 3 songs when he put his guitar back in his bag and decided not to play for a bit. Buizel jumped at Kevin's shoulder and rubbed his face against his, Kevin the patted his head to keep walking.

"Kevin! Can you play one more?" Ash asked gently to the musician.

"I'll play a bit later... I'm honestly more interested in talking about you guys right now, it's actually been a while since I haven't spoken to other people." Kevin said as he stared at Ash and the rest.

"Say Kevin, how do you come up with so many good songs?" Dawn curiously asked.

Kevin thought for a bit on what to say, he really hasn't told much about how he created his music to anyone, when his thoughts collected he explained, "most of the songs I made surge from my own personal experiences, and some, by what I listen in nature." Kevin smiled as he looked at the mountains that were in the distance, a good next destination for the future, he thought.

Kevin smiled, "It's really fun to come up with all kinds of songs. Even though, music for me is more how I tell my life to people, of me and my dear Buizel." He explained as he held his Buizel close to him and petted him.

"I can totally see you have a close friendship, so what's the name of the first song you made, Kevin?" Ash asked curiously. Kevin thought for just a while, he and his Buizel looked at each other and smiled. Buizel was cheering happily.

"We wrote the first song together dedicated to our friendship, from when we first met." Kevin said as he relived these memories in his head, he remembers himself and his Buizel spending time together at the beach in that big rock with the great view.

Ash was impressed that a pokemon could help out in music, "It's pretty amazing that you and your pokemon composed something together!" Ash said impressed.

Kevin then added, "I met Buizel when I was camping far away from my home 4 years ago, back then I was a very lonely kid, when me and Buizel met, he would always hum something quite beautiful that I simply had to replicate in my own way." Kevin thought to himself a bit longer but quickly put his mind to rest. "It's a very long story actually, luckly it's all in my diary so I can just read it. I'll make sure to tell ya later how I met Buizel. And then I'll tell you my song's name, the song itself and how it was made has a lot to do with the story." Kevin explained as he kept walking, it was not really a story that he shares, as a matter of fact, it's not a story he has told at all, it is only shared by him and his pokemon friend.

"Bui bui!" Kevin's buizel smiled and spoke happily, he was probably excited to relive this story himself.

"Apparently Buizel wants to tell the story himself as well!" Kevin laughed.

Ash was definitely excited for this story, "I'm sure Pikachu would like to hear too!" Ash said, he then asked his pokemon to confirm.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said happly, Kevin smiled at the cute little Pikachu.

Kevin took out his guitar again and he prepared himself to play, "This song, this song was the first one my heart ever made, an ode to true friendship." Kevin said as the melodious song followed, which brought waves of harmony throughout the day...

A couple of minutes passed after the song, the travelers and the artist himself were very delighted, Kevin still didn't know much about his companions though, he asked Ash about how his adventures were, he was quite pleased with how he and Pikachu managed to get along so well. "Pokemon friendships are the best" He thought to himself.

Everyone's energy was starting to come to an end, they decided to rest and make something too eat. Brock made sure to set up everything for the group as they all set their pokemon out so that they could rest as well. Kevin only had 2 extra pokemon with him, a Pikachu and a Riolu. As soon as Kevin's Riolu was out he went to hug his trainer to just later head to a secluded place to sit down and relax, he was probably meditating. His Pikachu was very eccentric and was all over the place as soon as he was out, he went to play around with Ash's Pikachu. The ambience of the place was both playful and relaxing, Ash however quickly noticed the Pikachu that Kevin had on his team appeared to have his right ear and tail clipped in a way resembling a triangular cut, this was very unnerving for Ash, it made him want to ask inmediately about his Pikachu. Ash approached Kevin but before he could talk it was already time to eat.

Lunch time was quite friendly for the pokemon, they all sat around as they liked and began to eat their Pokemon food. At the other side though, Kevin was really enjoying the food.

"WOW! This is soooo good! Finally a great meal!" Kevin said as he ate, he was definitely enjoying his plate, although the rest stared at him oddly.

"What's with you? It's just soup…" Ash said curiously.

Kevin realized later that he was being looked at, he put his plate down and explained, "well... it's that…" Kevin was thinking, "I travel alone with Buizel and I don't know how to cook, I can't seem to prepare good food unless you count canned stuff, and I made tofu but... ugh." Kevin explained as he remembered his dislike for tofu, he continued to eat the soup that was served to him.

"Then, what did you eat?- Ash wondered, "You must've had something more than just canned food, or tofu." Ash asked. There was definitely something else that Kevin ate, he didn't want to said it though but to just get over it he confessed.

"Sometimes, Pokémon food…- Kevin said with a bit of shame. Everyone looked at Kevin awkwardly by hearing this, the musician got a bit startled, "It doesn't taste that bad after a while, alot better than tofu if you ask me." Kevin shrugged.

Ash remembered about Kevin's Pikachu, he just had to ask about this. "I noticed that your Pikachu has some cuts, how did these happen?" Kevin's calm quickly became that of preocupation.

"I still can't believe that he would do that to his own Pokemon." Ash didn't understand what he meant by that, Kevin took a while to realize this, but he quickly explained to him. "I'm not Pikachu's original trainer, Adam was a trainer that did this to poor Pikachu, I still don't understand... he just told me one day that he did it to make him "tough" but I think it might've affected him a bit..." Kevin was instantly sad after this. "If only I could talk to pokemon, then I'd know what they want or what they feel..." Kevin said as he then pondered to himself, Buizel came near his trainer and patted his back. "Thanks buddy."

After everyone had finished eating, they all spent some time with their pokemon before they would depart to Sunnyshore city. Kevin saw that Ash himself had a Buizel as well.

"Your Buizel is pretty cool Ash!" Kevin complemented him.

"Thanks! Your Buizel is also cool, what kind of moves does yours know?" Ash asked the musician as he knelt down to look at his pokemon.

"Well, I'm not a fantastic trainer myself by any measure, but he knows quite a few moves..." Kevin started to think in the moves, "aqua jet, water pulse and a very special move." Kevin said as he winked "Not using that last one thought unless it is absolutely necessary", Ash wondered what that move was so he asked Kevin if he could say what that special ability was. Kevin refused, "sorry, I don't like to say what it is mostly because whenever I say the name of it people always want to see him do it, people that do know his ability tell me that if Buizel would evolve to floatzel he could be able to take it." Kevin explained as well that he didn't wish to evolve his Buizel mostly because his pokemon didn't want to, it had to do with something that he and his Buizel lived together.

Ash definitely wouldn't miss out on challenging Kevin to a pokemon battle after hearing this now! "I wanna show you what my Buizel can do, maybe then you can have some idea on what other moves to teach to your friend, want to battle?" Kevin was quite amazed at the challenge, but having an idea on what moves to teach Buizel did sound exciting.

"It's been a while since I've been in a battle, last time was a week ago with my own pokemon, "Kevin thinks for a bit and then accepts, "sure! Let's battle! But let me warn you, that just because I'm a musician, it doesn't mean I'm not a trainer, I had plans to go to leagues in the past too!"

Brock stood in the middle of the battle area to explain the rules of the match, it was a single Pokémon fight and they couldn't switch their Pokémon until they were unable to continue, both trainers stood at each side of an area they had cleared up, Ash was pumped and prepared.

"Are you ready Kevin?" Ash asked Kevin.

"I'm pretty much ready Ash!" Kevin responded, Ash then pulled his hat back and chose his own buizel, he was already out of the Pokemon so he just made one step forward and prepared.

"It would be interesting to see a Buizel and Buizel match, although, for this match I'll shall send in my best fighter, Riolu go!" Kevin threw his pokemon and chose Riolu for the battle, his pokemon stood in the arena with a calm pose. "Do you think we will win this one Buizel?" Kevin asked his friend, Buizel responded cheerfully. "Do watch this fight Buizel, maybe there are some cool things to learn." Kevin said to the pokemon resting on his shoulder. Kevin's Riolu and Ash's Buizel both looked at each other, ready to fight.

BEGIN!

"Riolu! Get near him and use force palm!" Kevin said to his Riolu, as Riolu made a swift movement towards Buizel and attacked him, unfortunately Ash's Buizel was able to dodge the attack quickly.

"Buizel! use water pulse." As Buizel dodged Riolu's attack he used water pulse very close to him. Riolu got a direct hit, and the force of the water pushed him back.

Riolu quickly got up and looked back at Kevin with a smile, he was always ready to fight for his trainer. "Ok Riolu! try to get close again and try force palm again!" Kevin commanded. Riolu got near Buizel quickly once more and tried to hit him as best as he could, he made some good hits that connected on Buizel, unfortunately he didn't seem to even flinch from the attack, they both got apart.

Ash commanded Buizel to use Sonic Boom, Riolu quickly dodged and awaited Kevin's instruction.

"Riolu, force palm once again" Kevin said, this time Riolu didn't move, he watched Buizel still in the air and held his hand close to his side with his eyes closed. Riolu then threw a glowing blue attack towards Buizel which made contact and made Buizel tumble on the ground. Kevin was amazed, "was that aura sphere?" Kevin wondered to himself. "Cool! I guess all that meditating on your own did pay off!" Kevin said to his pokemon, Riolu looked back at him and smiled with confidence.

Despite the amazing display, Ash never lost focus, he was determined to win this. "Alright, use Aqua jet Buizel" Ash said, Buizel rapidly went towards his target.

"Riolu, stand still and focus" Kevin commanded, Ash was wondering why he would just stand still and not do anything.

Buizel was approaching his target fast, but as soon as the impact was about to happen, Riolu simply sidestepped. "There you go Riolu! Follow the sound of the water and dodge." It was an impressive skill to dodge such a fast attack. Buizel stood behind Riolu, the perfect chance for an attack, "try to use aura sphere once more!" Kevin commanded as Riolu quickly used his move again, this time it was much smaller compared to the first try, as Riolu attempted the Aura Sphere attack again, he quickly became tired as he tried his best to make a solid attack.

"Buizel, dodge and quickly use Sonic Boom!" Buizel jumped towards Riolu managing to leap above the aura sphere and landed a strong Sonic Boom attack on Riolu sending him flying far away and landing near Kevin, it was evident by now that Riolu could not continue, Buizel in the meantime was not breaking a sweat.

"Riolu is unable to continue." Brock announced.

Kevin picked Riolu from the ground and petted him slightly, "That was a good fight, rest now." Kevin said as he put Riolu back into his pokeball. "I never even imagined how strong your pokemon were, you win Ash!" Kevin said as he raised his thumb at him. "I can see why you have so many badges now." Kevin added.

"Bui bui!" Kevin's buizel said excitedly." Buii! Bui! Bu…" Buizel looked at Ash while he did an imitation of the move that Ash's Buizel used to perform sonic boom.

"So you liked sonic boom buddy?" Kevin asked his Buizel to whom he quickly nodded, he then went to talk to Ash's Buizel. "Hey Ash, wouldn't you mind that maybe some other day, you could help me train Buizel so that he can learn sonic boom too? he seems very excited about that. "Kevin asked him, Ash was more than happy.  
"Sure! That may be fun! Maybe your Buizel could use that move sometime!." Ash responded.

Dawn and Brock were already far ahead on the road as they looked back on Ash and Kevin talking. "C'mon you guys! It's getting late!" Dawn said from afar, the sun was close to the horizon and the sunset was not far away.

"Yeah, we don't want to be around for too long, it's getting dark." Brock said as he looked at both of them.

Kevin and Ash were abouut to leave but a couple of female voices were calling out for Kevin from afar, two young ladies with books were running towards them with excitement.

"Keviiiin! Waiiit" One of the ladies said before they got close to them, both of them dressed the same dresses, the only differeance was their hair color, one had short blue hair and the other one had a violet long hair. "We were wondering if we could get your autograph please?"

Kevin was a bit puzzled on how they could locate him so quickly, then again, his show was starting at night to the city near them. "Sure, do you have a pen?" Kevin asked as he approached both of the ladies by himself.

** To be continued…**


	2. The Talking Pokemon

**Chapter 2: The talking Pokemon**

The two young girls handed a pen to Kevin so that he could autograph both their books; one of them even had some bottle caps in the cover. The young ladies seemed really happy to receive a signature from Kevin, he wrote on both of them "For my friend and fan. Kevin & Buizel!" Kevin handed out everything back to them and smiled at them.

"I'm glad you got here, but I must be going with my friends now." Kevin said as he started to step back, but before he left both of the ladies called back to the musician.

"Kevin wait, could I please have your picture with your friends over there?" Kevin wondered why they wouldn't take the picture with him, but he didn't give a lot of thought into it and he stood right beside the travelers. The lady looked at Kevin and the rest and asked them to step a back further for the picture.

Kevin's doubt became more evident as the young girl with the blue hair spoke with a very deep voice "Say cheesy!" There was no doubt, Kevin was worried as he realized that it was indeed a guy that was talking, Kevin was about to say something to him but before he could the ground beneath them collapsed and everyone fell into a pit, Kevin just managed to grab a hold of the edge, Buizel also hanging from his trainer's shoulder, Kevin put all his strength into getting back up to the dirt road and quickly searched for the young ladies, instead of them he saw an air balloon with the shape of a Meowth in it and two guys with some really strange outfits that had an "R" design at the very center.

Kevin looked back at Ash and the others to make sure they were fine.

"Are you all alright, is anyone hurt?" Kevin asked as he saw them all slightly hurt from the fall. "What is this? These "R" people suddenly appeared here." Kevin said as he turned around to look at the strange group, he saw them rise up to the sky on the air balloon. Kevin quickly helped everyone from the pit.

Ash got angry, "that's Team Rocket! They are just a bunch of bandits who steal pokemon!" Ash said as he got up, he was absolutely upset to see them. Kevin was scared as he heard this, not only because he didn't want his pokemon to be stolen, but because an old memory came back to him.

"No... not again." Kevin said softly to himself in disbelief. Both of the members of Team Rocket laughed as they stood in the skies, the lady with the long purple hair stood upfront and began yelling from high above.

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?" After her part, the man with the Blue straight hair spoke next.

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" A third entirely different voice spoke, Kevin couldn't quite make out if there was someone else at that moment.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace." The woman resumed.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place." The man continued.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"I hate to break your motto," Kevin yelled at them from below, "but last time I checked Sunnyshore city didn't include a comedy act!" Kevin said at them angrily.

Jessie snapped and yelled back at Kevin below "How dare you interrupt our motto you twerp?!" Jessie said with her fist clenched tight.

"You of all should know better to interrupt such acts of art!" James yelled at Kevin as well.

"It doesn't matter, let's just grab that Pikachu!" James said as he asked Meowth to push the button.

A trapdoor from below the balloon basket opened and a mechanical arm lowered swiftly and snagged Ash's Pikachu.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash yelled in fear, he quickly gave a command to his Pokemon, "Quick, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu quickly began to use his electric attack; Pikachu looked around him as his attack was completely useless. The air balloon was quickly leaving with Pikachu in their grasp, Jessie laughed.

"Still falling with the same trick? You know our equipment is electricity-proof." She said while laughing some more.

"Looks like the twerp still hasn't learned his lesson!" James said also laughing quite a bit.

Kevin looked at the balloon carefully and then back at Buizel that was on his shoulder. "Bui?" Buizel looked at his trainer seriously and nodded. Kevin understood what he meant, Kevin nodded back at him. Buizel got off from Kevin's shoulder and advanced forward.

"Buizel, you know what to do! Use Hyperbeam!" Kevin yelled as he pointed at the air balloon. Ash and the rest were shocked at hearing what move Kevin commanded to his pokemon. Buizel separated his feet on the ground to be able to focus well on charging his move, Buizel looked at his target, he began to focus his inner energy on the balloon, and he began to power up. He charged the hyper beam on his mouth, he almost lost his foooting by the power he was holding, but he fired it at the balloon. The members of team rocket appeared to be scared to death, the powerful beam of eccentric energy quickly pierced the balloon, Team Rocket quickly descended and crash-landed, Ash and the rest went towards Team Rocket, Buizel however fell at the ground completely exhausted, Kevin rushed towards his pokemon and hugged him tight,

"You did really good buddy! I'm proud of you." Kevin said as he carried Buizel in his arms and ran towards Ash and the rest.

When Kevin reached the rest, Ash was already battling against Team Rocket with Pikachu by his side. Although the only pokemon that Team Rocket happened to have out was a Meowth, Pikachu was charging a thundershock that was going to hit Team Rocket.

Jessie, James and Meowth all looked at Pikachu and braced themselves for the what they expected to happen.

Meowth began to scream. "oh well... at least we got those autographs!" Meowth said as Team Rocket was struck with Pikachu's thundershock, the balloon air exploded and the three of them went soaring through the skies.

"Team rocket blast off again!" They all yelled in unison as they went through the air until they were not seen again, a bright light sparked in the distance, everyone could finallly relax.

Kevin was amazed as he saw them fly at the distance, it seemed as they were landing somewhat near Sunnyshore city, Kevin was not impressed by how far they flew, neither by Pikachu's electric power, but it was something more important for him. Ash and the travelers ran near Kevin and thanked him for stopping Team Rocket from escaping with Pikachu; Kevin was still lost in his own thoughts. Ash watched as he was completely spaced out, he tried to get his attention.

"Kevin? What's the matter?" Ash asked him, Kevin still looking at the horizon couldn't avoid wondering about that Meowth.

"Did that pokemon... talk?" Kevin said in disbelief as he wondered on if his wish from long ago was that close from coming true, "if only" he wondered.

Team rocket landed in some dense woods nearby Sunnyshore, lucky their fall was cushioned by some bushes nearby, their crash-landing still hurt them nonetheless. Team Rocket managed to recover after a while, they spoke to each other even when their heads were still quite dizzy.

"Who does that music twerp and his stupid Pokémon think he is!?" Jessie said angrily, "interrupting our motto and then preventing us to steal the twerp's Pikachu!" She added as she rubber the back of her head.

"Well, his Buizel could use Hyper beam, that Pokémon is powerful indeed." James said as he was looking at the autographs they got. "At least we got these sweet autographs!" James stared at the signatures they had got, Jessie just leered at him.

"Whatever... we need a new plan." Jessie said as she got up tumbling the books over on purpose. Meowth quickly got up and smirked, he already had a plan.

"It's simple, don't you see?" Meowth said, Jessie and James didn't quite understand so they looked at Meowth to listen to his plan.

"If we can capture that Pokeymon from music boy, then we will be able to go after Pikachu!" Meowth said while Jessie and James wondered how. "We could use the Twerp's Pokeymon to use his attack against the other twerps, that way we will have Pikachu! And then we can take him to the boss as well! Our boss will definitely be impressed by showing him two very powerful pokeymon!"

"I can already imagine it, he will use both Pikachu and Buizel and defeat every trainer, and then that Buizel will also sing some songs for the boss after a tough day of battling, he will say "Jessie, James and Meowth have both these very great pokemon and now I am having the time of my life, they deserve a well earned raise!" Just imagine it guys!" He explained while making a bad imitation of his boss's voice. Jessie seemed determined as she heard the plan.

"Yes! We will finally be able to go after the twerps and we will steal Pikachu, it's going to be two pokemon for the price of one!" Jessie said.

"Sounds like a great plan!" James said as he snapped his fingers.

"Then let's get that Buizel" Jessie said pumped and ready.

"Team rocket will definitely show music-boy a lesson." James said with the same determined energy.

"Team rocket back to action!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime!"

Night was about to set in, luckily the travelers arrived at Sunnyshore city in time. At Sunnyshore's Pokemon center, Kevin and the travelers were waiting for their pokemon to be restored and good to go, as they were waiting, Kevin was still thinking for himself looking out the window.

Ash approached Kevin and asked him if he was alright, Kevin looked back at him happy.

"Yeah, I'm just glad everyone is fine. I'm also going to be able to rest a bit with my buddy, I told the managers about everything and they told me the presentation can wait till tomorrow night." Kevin said still wondering about the talking pokemon, Kevin saw that nurse joy was calling out for him, Kevin went towards the counter and received his pokemon back. Before Kevin could even pick up Buizel, he jumped to his arms and hugged him tight.

"Missed me, eh?" Kevin said as he petted his friend, Kevin went to sit back down to talk to Ash. Brock and Dawn had also approached to sit down.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal." Kevin said with relief as he spoke to Ash. "I've heard of people who steal pokemon on the news, but I never thought I'd be close enough to those kind of people." Kevin added.

Ash told Kevin quite a bit about Team Rocket, he mentioned on how they've been following him almost at the very beginning of his journey. Kevin thought to himself once again, "so that must mean that they are coming here..."

He looked back at Ash, "do those guys really have a talking pokemon?" Kevin asked Ash.

"Yes they do, Meowth is a very annoying pokemon." Ash said as he saw Kevin over thinking something.

Brock noticed this as well, "So are you worried about something, Kevin?" Brock asked him.

Kevin looked at Brock and he figured he should just talk in the time being, "I always wonder why would anyone steal pokemon... It's probably because I've lived this kind of situation before." Kevin said, he then snapped his fingers and looked around his bag, "I promised I was gonna tell you a bit about my first song." Kevin said as he reached his diary. "This is a journal I used to write when I was younger. I used to write very mundane things, but I tore away those pages and only have the story of how I met Buizel and on how our friendship grew till this day." He smiled while opening his diary. Ash and the others were paying close attention to what Kevin said "This is the story of my first song..."

"You see, 4 years ago, my mom and dad wanted me to be a great traditional musician, so I practiced all day. I was most of the time alone in my room playing the same practice songs over and over, after a while I got very good at playing guitar. I didn't have that many friends because I was always alone at home practicing, somehow that didn't bother me, but I always wanted a true friend to talk with.

The other classmates from the music classes usually didn't go along with me, the ones that did really didn't speak much either and since my family lived in a big house we didn't get many visitors, only people that wanted to do business with my dad. Every weekend, mom and dad had their special presentations in where they leave for three days or more; they would either play out of town or even out of the region.

I always took advantage of those moments to camp near the backyard or close to the river since my parents didn't like me going too far without them knowing. The reason I really liked being outside was to stay close to the ocean and listen to it, the water always has such a beautiful sound and I find myself unusually attached to such melodies of nature. But one day I listened something below near the river. Someone was hurt and crying for help, when I went down to check it out, it was Buizel. That is where we first met, I healed him and then we met another day.

The next weekend I could go to the meadow I found Buizel again, we spent that weekend playing and exploring, we even managed to communicate a bit with simple nods and whatnot. Me and Buizel were getting along quite well, and he enjoyed my music so much, he was definitely a great friend at the very start, however, the weekend was ending, and I wasn't sure how I was going to recognize him from other Buizels, I assumed I could play my music and he would come running to me and so he did for the upcoming days days."

New listeners that were possibly fans from Kevin's music or other trainers that were waiting for their pokemon also had gathered to hear his story. "So far it sounds amazing, and you weren't even a trainer back then?" Ash asked him. Kevin looked at his trainer ID and smiled. "I wasn't a trainer yet indeed, I didn't even expect to become a trainer, I had to become a trainer to stay with Buizel." The listeners wondered why that would be, Kevin was the expressionless as he continued on with his story.

"A few months later when I was looking for Buizel that day I saw something that had me worried, Buizel was fighting another Pokémon, I can't really remember what Pokémon it was, but the trainer managed to be victorious in that fight. I had told him to please leave him alone; even despite I told him he was my friend he wanted to catch him, I even lied and told him that he was a pokemon that my parents owned. Of course, the trainer, Adam didn't believe me so I defended Buizel, that trainer tried to throw his pokeballs to catch Buizel but I managed to block them all except one..."

Ash was still puzzled, "But, how is Buizel your pokemon?" Ash asked Kevin. Kevin looked at everyone that was listening seriously.

"He had the pokeball in his hand, I was so angry that I tried to take that pokeball out of his hands and then we both struggled for it. I was essentially stealing a pokemon, but Adam was stealing a friend. In the end I managed to snatch the pokeball and I ran as fast as I could. The next day there was a huge commotion and my parents helped me through everything, it was decided that Buizel himself should choose who he wanted to stay with. And then it happened, Buizel ran too me and hugged me the second he could.

After such a bad moment, my parents let me keep Buizel as long as I had a trainer license, I did it as soon as I could and finally me and Buizel could relax. I took out my guitar and I decided to play to relax a bit, to forget everything I had to deal, Buizel was quickly following the rhythm of the song, and he was actually humming too, I had quickly stopped playing just to hear him hum, he was basically making a song of his own, it was strange, but what he had hummed reminded me of the ocean. I tried to play his song and he loved it, at one point he actually placed his paws on the guitar strings helping me figure out some interesting notes, that just goes to show you how much attention Buizel had on my music, he was as much of a music composer as I was. And that is how we made our first song titled: "True friend of mine." It was the first song to be recognized by me, but also recognized by Buizel, even if not a lot of people know that he helped me, but a huge part of this song is all his merit."

Kevin hugged his Buizel dearly, it's not a memory he often recalls or even tells to others. The listeners slowly began to disperse and leave the Pokemon Center not before thanking Kevin for his time while they all waited for their own injured and sick pokemon.

Ash and the rest finally received their pokemon as well and they were all ready to go.

"So shall we see you tomorrow?" Dawn asked Kevin, he nodded.

"Of course! I have a show tomorrow! I hope you all have a good night!" Ash and his friends went to stay at an inn nearby the plaza, Kevin went to the house that was rented for him to get ready for the next day, he had something really important to do.

Kevin practiced just a bit with his guitar for the presentation, although he seemed concerned but also excited, confident but also frightened, Buizel quickly noticed this on his friend and he quickly went to touch him to call his attention, he tilted his head as he looked at him with confusion.

"Oh Buizel... it's nothing, I'm still deciding whether I should attempt to do something or not, it might be dangerous." Kevin said as he placed his guitar down and picked up his friend and snuggled him, almost like holding a plush toy. "I've always felt deep in my heart that you've had something very important to tell me." Kevin looked outside the window and stared at the stars. "I must know what you want to tell me, and I know precisely what I must do." Kevin said to himself as he patted him in the head. "Bedtime?" Kevin asked his friend, Buizel quickly nodded. "Bedtime it is then." Kevin smiled as the lights of the house turned off and so did his concerns.

It was a sunny day in the city, the citizens were a bit disappointed that the presentation wasn't last night but the spectators are going to be more excited than ever this night as more shows were packed. At the Sunnyshore cafe located near the plaza, people were getting ready to start the day with the morning coffee, as was another certain trio that were plotting for this night.

Team rocket was disguised as regular citizens sitting at the cafe having something to drink as they were preparing for their special plan to interrupt the presentation tonight at Sunnyshore city, as they finished drinking they began to discuss their plan, but not after James collected the soda pop caps. Their plan was simple, use a single smoke bomb to distract the audience and the performer and quickly snatch the Buizel for themselves. They had all agreed between them that the plan was simply brilliant, however someone else had joined at the table Team Rocket was sitting at.

"No one invited you to this table, why don't you..." Jessie was about to say as she realized the person that sat next to them was Kevin. He had his hands together while leaning on the table.

"I don't want trouble, but I was wondering if we could agree on a deal I have..." The three of them were still quite surprised that Kevin had sat down on their table, they wondered if he had heard their plan all along.

"I'll make it quick and to the point, I want your talking pokemon to help me, please." They wondered what they could possibly do; Kevin quickly placed a diamond necklace on the table. "I just want to talk with my friend, even if it's just for a few seconds..."

**To be continued…**


	3. Broken and Missing

**Chapter 3: Broken and Missing**

Ash and his friends started their day off with a grand breakfast, after which they went to the Poke Mart to get more food and supplies for their Pokémon. Ash was focused on winning the next gym badge, he trained hard yesterday with his Pokémon so he felt absolutely prepared for today. "And maybe I'll invite Kevin to watch my battle!" Ash thought for himself.

They arrived to the Poke mart that was near the plaza of Sunnyshore city, it was a small store but it had what they needed, or mostly what Ash needed, food. Inside the store, Ash and the rest were the only customers inside the store except for the store clerk herself that quickly noticed the travelers and greeted them happily.

"Welcome everyone! How may I help you?" Said a young and pretty girl with brown long hair on the counter. Ash quickly turned towards the young woman and greeted her as well.

"Hi! We'll start looking around first." Ash said as he rushed towards the food section of the store.

"Take your time!" The girl said while smiling. The store had all kinds of pokéballs in the first corridor of the store, it also had a potion section, only two seemed to be available now, and there was the food in a refrigerated transparent container in where Ash was looking around, the store also had all sorts of drinks and toys along the final corridors. The television in the store was telling the story on how a young man managed to recover from his anger because of his Pokémon, a Charizard. Brock picked up some more Pokémon food for the team and looked around to pack some potions as well. Ash was just lost in his thoughts looking at the food inside the container; his inner thoughts were instantly cut when he heard the word "Kevin" on the television.

"Wait, that's Kevin on the news!" Ash said as he got near the TV.

"The young musician Kevin will appear in the musical event that will take place tonight in Sunnyshore, although the managers are currently worried as Kevin is nowhere to be found. We will keep you informed here first on Pokémon News Channel!" The news then went onto a reporter asking people around in Sunnyshore on their plans for the show and on which artist they looked forward too.

"Oh yes, that kid." The girl at the counter said. "I'm really looking forward to listening to young Kevin; I hope he does show up soon." The girl said excited. "Well anyways, is that going to be all you're buying for today?" The girl said while looking at Brock carrying stuff. Brock said that they had all they needed, Brock paid and he began to put the things in his backpack and as they were ready to leave they heard the TV again.

"If anyone knows on the whereabouts of Kevin, please do approach the managers of the Sunnyshore show and let them know, it would be much appreciated." The reporter said with the manager right beside him, he wore a purple suit and dark glasses, he did not seem concerned. Ash and the rest decided to go tell the manager about where Kevin was yesterday.

Ash and the rest approached the building where the manager worked at to contact him, luckily for them the manager was outside. Ash rushed in towards the manager before he went back to the building.

"Sir wait!" Ash yelled as he ran towards the man with the purple suit. The three travelers caught up to the manager, but he seemed to be hasty.

"I need to get working kids, I need to find Kevin or the show will have trouble, it's already as delayed as it is." The manager said as he was opening the door to enter the building.

"But sir, we saw Kevin last night!" Brock quickly said to him, as the manager stopped flat and looked at the three trainers and took off his black sunglasses, precupation was reflected in his eyes.

"Would you mind telling me where he went please?" He said to the three of them. "I'm awfully worried, he was supposed to show up three hours ago!"

Ash and his friends sat inside the building with the manager to speak, he introduced himself as George, a manager who has helped many talents throughout the region. As they looked inside the place, many records where hanging in the walls and many pictures of the manager himself with many different artists, one of them was him and Kevin shaking hands.

"I know Kevin well, I'm not usually concerned when he is late for an event, mostly because I know that he likes to look around the scenery and spend time with his Pokémon." He looked down as he said this, "he would always warn me of this however, but now he is just gone with no warning." The manager looked at the three of them. "Do you see why I'm worried now?" he said to them with a concerning tone.

Ash told him what he knew to the Manager. "We were travelling together until we got to Sunnyshore city and he stayed at the place that was given to him, so are you sure he didn't just fall asleep at his house?" Ash asked the manager, he shook his head.

"We already went to see if he was there," The manager stood up and walked towards the window to look at the town, "It's as if he is missing." He said as he stared on the window. "Thanks for telling me where he was before, I only saw him when he told me to postpone the show for today, I'll tell people I know about his past whearabouts and hope that I can find my friend."

Ash and his friends left to head towards the gym, the manager thanked them for their time and went back inside the building. As they were closing towards the gym Ash noticed that there was a Pokémon laying down on the grass right beside the road, it appeared to be a wild Pikachu just resting there, but Ash recognized the Pikachu, it had small cuts in the ear and the tail.

"That's Kevin's Pikachu!" Ash said as he got near him, a bit further from that place, a Riolu with Kevin's bag was also fainted close by both of Kevin's Pokémon were beat up.

"Ash, they are both too weak, we have to find the pokéballs so that we can put them and keep them safe." Brock said as he was looking for the pokéballs somewhere in the ground. Dawn searched in Kevin's bag and found one of them, Ash had found the other one laying around a bit further away, these were both Pikachu's and Riolu's pokéballs, Ash put both of them inside the pokéballs.

"Okay, we should take both of them to the people over at the city, is there anything else lying around?" Dawn said as she was still looking around, Ash looked around for anything else but found nothing.

"Where do you think Kevin's Buizel is?" Ash asked. Brock managed to find one last pokéball on the ground hidden within a patch of grass, the pokéball appeared to emit a few sparks from it, when Brock attempted to grab said pokéball and got his hand burnt. Upon examination, he noticed that the pokéball was broken, the pokéball's lock was glowing red, and the exterior of the pokéball was all torn open in a top and bottom portion of the pokéball.

"What's the matter Brock?" Ash asked as he saw him trying to pick up the pokéball form the ground.

"The Pokéball is broken. I've never seen something like this before." Brock said as he showed the Pokéball to Ash, it had some cables inside that were also popping out, Brock picked up a pair of sticks to use to move the pokéball around finding a good angle to grab the pokéball from. Dawn also approached to see what the issue was.

"Why don't we carry the pokéball with the sticks Brock?" Dawn grabbed both of them from Brock and placed them side by side on the pokéball and lifted it up as if it were a tray.

"Thanks Dawn, we need to fix this pokéball as soon as possible, we should take it to a Pokémon center" Brock said while looking at Ash and Dawn, they both nodded and quickly headed towards the Pokémon center.

They arrived at the same Pokémon center from yesterday, they had also brought the manager that they spoke today along with them, Nurse Joy looked at Ash and his friends and smiled at them, "welcome to the Pokémon center, what could I do for you?" Nurse Joy said, Brock was swift to approach Nurse Joy at her counter in one move.

"That's not a question you should make Nurse Joy, in fact, what I should ask is, what could I do for you?" Brock said while holding nurse joy's hands. Seconds later Brock collapsed on the floor, his Croagunk had stopped him again from letting Brock achieved what he wanted. Dawn watched how Brock was dragged away, she then spoke with Nurse Joy.

"Never mind Brock, Do you fix pokéballs here?" Dawn asked the nurse. "Normally we do fix pokéballs that have minor damage, could I see the pokéball please?" Nurse Joy ask as she extended her hand to hold it.

"Could you have a tray for it instead? The pokéball is sparking a lot." Dawn said as she showed the pokéball that she held with the dried wooden sticks.

The manager approached the counter and spoke himself, "We came to the Pokémon center as soon as I got notified by these kids here." He said as he looked at Ash and the rest. "I already contacted Officer Jenny with these issues, I'm getting very worried. Nurse Joy was starting to get concerned.

"What is going on?" She asked, the manager simply said that Kevin was missing.

The group asked Nurse Joy to heal both of Kevin's Pokémon before they went in to talk about the broken pokéball, Nurse Joy was worried as she looked at the broken device from different angles, and she didn't want to touch it with her hands.

"Do you think this pokéball can be fixed, do we at least know if Kevin's Buizel is there?" The manager asked.

"It's hard to tell, this Pokéball is severely damaged." Joy said while she looked at the pokéball, wondering how could it end up like that.

"I'll tell everyone to please start working on the Pokéball immediately, you might want to join us George." Joy said as she left the counter and started to head to a room at the back of the Pokémon center.

"Should these trainers come along with us too, Nurse Joy?" George asked her, the nurse nodded and then Ash and his friends followed along.

Everyone entered a room that had many scientists working on some Pokéballs already, there were big machines as well working in analyzing Pokéballs.

"We get pokéballs almost every day, some trainers are very clumsy at times and they drop them or step on them, these are fixed quickly, but with Kevin's pokéball, it will be much more difficult." A young man approached the group and stood there with a smile.

"This is Cedric, he is just a doctor but he wanted to make sure I could go back to the counter and attend people, I wish you good luck." Nurse Joy said, she bid her farewells and went on her way. Cedric was young for a doctor, he had his hair tied to the back and wore some glasses, and he had a cheerful attitude.

"Hi, I'm Cedric, nice to see you all!" Cedric said as he shaked everybody's hands. "I'm a doctor who takes care of some Pokémon, but I came to see on Kevin's pokéball issue, I'm also a fan of his music and it's pretty much the actual reason I wanted to show you this place really." Cedric said somewhat ashamed, "Uhh, I'm sorry, but here! Let me show you around."

Cedric began taking the lead showing the workings of the place, he stopped in front of some engineers. "These engineers fix pokéballs here, some of the engineers here fix the outer shell, some check on why a pokéball won't open and some check on some error in the coding of the pokéball." Cedric then showed them a small box with only a couple of pokéballs there, fixing pokéballs seemed like a tedious task. "All the pokéballs that they have to fix are here, you might notice that only a few of them are actually broken on the outside, most issues always come with the pokéball not opening." Cedric said as he showed them one of the pokéballs.

"Do you really think they'll be able to fix this pokéball?" Dawn asked Cedric.

"I'm not sure, I don't really fix pokéballs here... I'm just on my lunch break. I just wanted to make sure you were all accompanied so that Nurse Joy could attend other people." Cedric said.

"We are just really worried about Kevin's Pokémon." Dawn replied.

Cedric seemed worried, "Is there any news about his whereabouts?"

Brock shook his head. "No, we just found his Pokémon out there." Brock said, he then handed over the broken pokéball to the doctor, "One of the three pokéballs that we found with Kevin's stuff was the broken pokeball, I just really hope it does get fixed."

The engineers of the place took the pokéball as Cedric handed it to them and the engineers huddled around it, writing visual concerns on the pokéball and planning on a way to fix it. Cedric asked one of them how much it might take, the answer surprised him, Cedric approached the group and gave them the news.

"The pokéball might take around two hours to one day, and unfortunately my break is about to be over, I just want to know if you'll be able to take care of Kevin's Pokémon in the meantime George?" Cedric asked the manager, the purple vested man shocked waved his hands in front of him in disapproval.

"I could never handle Pokémon, I was never good around them." Cedric thought for a bit for a solution. "In that case, we will just have to send them to a day care or something of the sorts."

Ash jumped quickly and gave them another idea. "How about we take care of them in the meantime? We are going to be around Sunnyshore city for a while anyway, I have my gym match and it will take a bit." Cedric reconsidered this and then agreed to it, he had to quickly depart however, so he bid his farewells rather shortly.

Ash, Brock and Dawn left the room and remained in the waiting room, the manager thanked them all for their time and help and quickly went back to do his own work as he was constantly busy. The hours passed and Ash just wondered where Kevin could actually be, he was eager to see them again.

_"So shall we see you tomorrow?" Dawn asked Kevin, he nodded "Of course! I have a show tomorrow! I hope you all have a good night!"_

Something DID happen, and Ash was not only worried about Kevin, but also what his Pokémon possibly saw. As Ash thought along, another trainer approached him.

"Excuse me, the manager said that you were taking care of Kevin's Pokémon, am I right?" The trainer asked Ash.

"Yeah, we are taking care of them in the meantime, what's your name?" Ash asked him, the trainer smiled at him and then replied.

"My name is Adam." Ash quickly reacted and shouted.

"You are the trainer that tried to steal Buizel from Kevin!" Adam quickly stood and struggled to explain his situation.

"I changed! I was a kid with anger issues in the past, now I don't like fighting others! Please let's talk about this!" Adam still concerned on how Ash might react decided to remain on his defensive position.

"Then why are you here? Did you have to do with Kevin's disappearance?" Ash accused him, Brock and Dawn noticed were listening from a far and decided to come in close by.

Brock tried to calm down the situation. "Ash, don't accuse him just because he did something in the past." Brock explained to Ash, Adam was still worried, he sat down to explain himself.

"I was an angry young trainer back then and had these issues, but I've came to know what happened to Kevin, I heard that he disappeared so I was worried. I've been looking for him all day." Adam said as he sat down.

"Let me tell you what I saw however." Adam Explained everything he saw to Ash and his friends as the hours rolled by...

"...I had found Pikachu and Riolu alone outside of their pokéballs, but they were surrounded by these two guys and their Meowth, so I fought them and won. I couldn't find Kevin's pokéballs so I left them to rest behind the building as I looked for Kevin in the woods, I wasn't able to find him however and when I came back; Pikachu, Riolu and Kevin's bag were gone." Adam was going to say something else but one of the Engineers called out for Ash and his friends to talk to him.

"I'm glad you guys are taking care of Kevin's Pokémon now, I'll keep looking out for Kevin. There was one more thing I was going to say to him before he had left the cafe." Adam started to head out and he silently whispered to himself "I still need to say sorry too." As he exited the Pokémon center he waved them goodbye, he took out his Charizard from the pokéball and began to fly on top of his Pokémon, possibly to find him through air.

The engineer that had called the group was the lead engineer of the Pokémon Center, he had very important details about the broken pokéball. "I'm David, nice to meet you three and your Pikachu as well." He shook everyone's hands and just waved lightly at Pikachu. "Please come in." David invited everyone inside the lab, the four of them gathered close to the pokéball in the counter, Officer Jenny was also there. "Don't mind Officer Jenny, she just came to see how Kevin's Pokémon is and also to ask some questions to you later on."

The situation grew dire, if Officer Jenny was there it meant that Kevin was still not found. "So! About the broken pokéball that you brought for us, we are unfortunately not able to release the Pokémon from the Pokéball." David explained as he grabbed the Pokéball, as he attempted to release the Pokémon inside, the pokéball flashed the center lock. "You see, the Pokéball flashes the lock twice, that means that somehow the information or to put it hypothetically "DNA" could be damaged by whatever force broke the pokéball." The lead engineer explained, of course everyone got worried.

"But there is good news, if we knew which Pokémon was inside, we could fully restore the information composition." David said as he placed the Pokéball in a scanner. "Luckily Kevin only owns three Pokémon and you have already met them all, could you tell me which Pokémon it is?" David asked the group. "The Pokémon is a Buizel." Ash said to him, David promptly turned on the scanner and began processing.

The screen spouted out countless letters, some of them had question marks however and some were just a blank square in the middle of the jumbled text. "Okay, see those strange letters and signs that appear? Those are the parts that are actually damaged in the data and we can fix this with no problem, although this is the biggest data damage I have ever seen, for starters it says that this Buizel uses hyper beam." David said as he inspected the text, the code in itself was hard to make out, looking it again however can tell you that the text had a relation with the one beside it and then below it. "This is the main thing we must fix from the data." Dawn immediately stated otherwise.

"He actually can use Hyper Beam, sir." David looked once again at the text this time much closer.

"It does seem that way now that I look at it a bit more carefully, if that's the case then it's possible that the Hyper Beam that he can use may have caused the damage to the DNA code. We are going to take a while to rewrite some of the code" David said with a serious tone. "This procedure is very strenuous and we can afford no mistakes, otherwise the Pokémon could lose some of his moves, he could acquire secondary effects but mostly he could lose a part of his memory, the point is that he can lose something from this procedure or even worse, gain something... we have to go through this very slowly."

David explained the issue to Ash and his friends when one of the other engineers approached David. "Sir, we detected an unknown component in the pokéball data, its right here." The engineer pointed to a section of the huge wall of text. David looked at it carefully, "this unknown code might be the very source of the issue. It is very large though, this might be because there is something else aside from the Pokémon inside the pokéball."

Ash quickly remembered the everstone "Kevin's Buizel carried an everstone as a collar, I remember well!" As Ash mentioned this David was more relieved. "In that case we can just delete this information, I'll make sure to acquire an everstone for Kevin so that he doesn't have to buy another one, and they are quite cheap in a store I know." David noticed that Ash and his friends were quite tired, perhaps all the technicalities on fixing a pokéball were making them tired, or they just had enough for today. "You three may want to rest for today, this is going to take a long time to finish, if we want to finish tomorrow, we need to work non-stop." David accompanied the group outside the lab and bid them farewell, he went to the coffee machine and served himself a very strong black coffee, and he knew that for him it was going to be an endless night.

In that morning, Ash and the rest returned to the Pokémon center, the men from the lab called upon them. David was looking very sleepy as of now, he somehow still managed to pull off a smile. The Lead Engineer handed the pokéball to Ash. "We have successfully restored the data, there should be no mistakes!" David said as he then went to sit down.

"That's great!" Ash said as he observed the pokéball from all angles.

"That's a relief, Kevin will be happy" Brock said.

"You did an amazing job! It looks like new! So what was the problem with it aside from the exterior damage?" Dawn asked curiously.

David explained, "what happened is that the pokéball had way too much information inside it to be able to handle, which is strange because you can normally capture gigantic Pokémon within these, extra elements like the collar could've caused such a thing, we are just glad that the pokéball is now functional." David could finally relax, "Before you leave, Cedric wanted to talk to you all." David said as he fell asleep swiftly in the chair he sat on.

Cedric was waiting at the exit of the pokéball repair lab for them, this time he was with his white robes and his stethoscope. Cedric waved them from afar, it seemed as though he was smiling, but his expression was entirely bland this time. "Normally I come around the lab to see how these guys work, mostly because I love to see how technology works." Cedric explained as he clearly showed his concerning state. "I've seen this case before, and it is always the same."

Ash and his friends were all shocked to hear this, it sounded serious. "What do you mean by that?" Brock asked the doctor, "I've seen three other cases in where pokéballs are found in a very broken condition and with extra coding on it." Cedric explained as he twiddled his fingers around. "One of the main issues on this is that the register coding for the pokéball is deleted, which means that it's impossible to know who owns the pokéball. And what happens is that the trainer never shows up for his Pokémon." Cedric explained. They were all astonished.

"But Kevin and Buizel are very good friends!" Ash stated, Cedric already knew this which made his preoccupation increase.

"I know, that's why I'm worried. That's not the worst part of it." Cedric explained.

"In all the three cases, whenever the Pokémon is freed, its behaviour is completely aberrant to how they would normally behave. One of them quickly ran out the window and escaped, I had assumed by that case that the trainer was not very good with him.

In the second case, the Pokémon sobbed in a corner and then fled when we least expected it, by that I assumed that the trainer cared deeply for his Pokémon and that he only wanted to look for his trainer.

In the third case, the Pokémon was absolutely happy, he proceeded to push his pokéball around to many of the trainers in the Pokémon center, one of them asked us if he could keep that Pokémon and he was able to carry him along after we established that the trainer would not appear, I couldn't determine anything from that." Ash was simply worried of how Buizel could react if he frees him, and besides, how could he tell him that his trainer was missing? There was one way to find out, and Buizel couldn't stay in the Pokéball forever.

Cedric held Ash's shoulder. "I'm here to make sure that the Pokémon feels alright, but anything could happen if you free him." Ash was ready to free him.

"I'll let him out, okay Buizel, go!" Ash said as he released Buizel, the Pokéball was working again emitting its shiny beam on top of the table...

**To be continued…**


	4. One Strange Buizel

**Chapter 4: One Strange Buizel**

Buizel came out from the pokeball and sat down in a table with his eyes closed, he was probably exhausted from being in the pokeball for so long, or maybe the procedure for the pokeball repair tired him. Buizel opened his eyes slowly, he seemed to regain consciousness as he looked at ash, his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and he saw Ash smiling at him. Buizel looked puzzled, probably expecting Kevin instead of Ash; Buizel was still adjusting to the world around him.

"Hey Buizel! How's it goin'?" Ash asked the Buizel with happiness while he put the new everstone collar on Buizel's neck, he looked as it was placed around him, his eyes widened and he quickly started looking all around him.

He stood quickly from the table and began to run forward. Ash was so startled by the sudden reaction that he stepped back to give him space, Buizel moved to the side and fell from the table hitting the floor flat. Buizel looked all around, he screamed, but then immediately grabbed a hold of his own throat, he used his paws to touch his face frantically while muttering to himself, his voice stuttered and his eyes were out of orbit.

"It's just like the others..." Cedric said as he stared worried at the poor Buizel. "All of the pokemon are disorientated at first and then react in a bizarre way, I have no idea how this one will react." Cedric said as he approached the pokemon and kneeled in front of him. He used his stethoscope to listen to his incredibly elevated heart rate; he looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry little Buizel, we will take good care of you. I'm a Pokemon doctor." Cedric said to him as he listened carefully to his heart, Buizel looked at himself more carefully and then smiled, and later he became incredibly enthusiastic. He leapt about in the room and seemed as jolly as ever and sang a song in his own language. He skipped from one side to the other and danced.

"It's interesting to see Buizel so excited so suddenly, but Buizel should know about Kevin." Dawn said worryingly. Cedric nodded and later held Buizel in his arms, he was right after all, nothing is worse than losing a trainer.

"You seem very happy Buizel, although we have some terrible news for you." Cedric said while holding him up, Buizel's smile faded quickly, the pokemon then paid attention to him. "Your trainer Kevin, is missing." Buizel first laughed a bit, but then became quickly sad. Cedric had placed him down on the table once more. Buizel had become frightened, he trembled uncontrollably in place and his eyes shifted all around him, later with some sort of dementia he began looking at many different places rapidly as if being haunted, and then he was confused as Buizel started touching his entire body with his paws, finally he sobbed and then let out a screeching cry loud and sad enough to make your heart sink to the deepest of oceans.

It was a dreadful scene to witness, but there was nothing anyone could do to relieve the poor pokemon. It was just like Cedric had said, Pokemon start behaving strangely as soon as they are outside the pokeball.

"It's another very different case, what is the cause of this to happen? The trainer missing? It can't be the only reason; he would just be sad, not confused or displaying mental issues." Cedric asked himself aloud. Buizel quickly turned around, he dashed towards Cedric and leapt in his arms, he cried and sobbed while looking him in the eyes, the sudden reaction was shocking to everyone, it was like the pokemon tried to yell at Cedric. The doctor carefully got a hold of Buizel and set him on the table once more, "Calm down Buizel! We are going to find Kevin!"

"That was so strange, it really isn't normal for Pokemon to react that way" Brock said as he had seen the poor Buizel react. "Maybe Pikachu can calm him down?" Brock suggested Ash.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Ash said as he looked at his Pikachu, as soon as his Pokemon heard this he rushed right ahead. Pikachu had jumped on the table and greeted Buizel in an attempt to calm him down, Buizel had stood in place and stared at Pikachu, he appeared to be scared as well. Buizel fell on his back, fainted.

Dawn watched as Buizel passed out, he picked Buizel in her arms and patted his small head.

"Aww, Pikachu… you scared him!" Pikachu just replied with a regretful "Pika" as Ash picked his own Pokemon up.

"It's okay Pikachu, I know you didn't mean too." Ash said as he let his pokemon climb back on his shoulder. Cedric looked at Buizel, his worries have only increased.

"I think it would be better if we let Kevin's Pokemon be with one of his friends. Maybe he will feel comfortable." Cedric said, Ash and his friends agreed that it would be the best idea at the moment; they also had to head out to the next gym match soon.

"Cedric, can we leave Kevin's Pokemon on your hands?" Brock asked Cedric, the doctor was quite surprised by the petition, and he had thought the rest would keep helping, but this was probably getting out of hand for them.

"What... me?" Cedric had asked as he pointed at himself, "Don't you know someone else that Buizel might possibly know? It's not that I don't want to take care of Kevin's Pokemon, but it would be better if his Buizel was with someone he knew aside from Kevin." Cedric had explained, Cedric had thought for a moment on whom that could be and then he remembered Kevin's manager, George. "How about the manager? He had known Kevin and his Buizel for a long time!"

They all left the Pokémon center, this time Cedric went with the group, he was very interested in analyzing this Pokemon as well. They thanked Nurse Joy for everything, and of course, Brock couldn't resist holding Joy's hands and getting romantic with her, but that only made his Pokémon hit him once again just to be carried away. They shortly arrived at George's place. They all sat down and talked about the recent events, as they told the manager all of the details he became very concerned. The Pokemon were eating on the ground, all of Kevin's Pokemon were out off their pokeballls as well. The people were drinking tea with some cookies; it would be a calm setting if Kevin weren't missing.

"Kevin wouldn't just abandon his Pokemon, that is not how Kevin is." The manager stated to everyone as the story had concluded, he glanced at the picture on his wall quickly. "How is Buizel doing?" The manager asked.

"Well, he is eating with the rest of the Pokemon, but it seems that he is very shy around them, shy and scared I would dare say." Cedric said as he looked at Buizel eating with the others, his head was down and he was lacking energy, he hadn't touched his pokemon food at all, the other Pokemon had cheered him to take a nibble on his food, once Buizel had a bite of it, Buizel's hunger became apparent as he stuffed his own mouth with food as quickly as possible.

"Poor thing, do you think you'll be able to take care of Buizel in the meantime? Just until people know about Kevin's whereabouts?" Cedric asked the manager.

"For my friend Kevin, I'd do anything, I'll take care of his pokemon, he loves them so much, especially his Buizel." George said, Cedric smiled as he drank from his tea.

"I understand, I too love my Lucario very much." The doctor said.

Nightfall was closing by, Cedric and the three travelers departed from the manager's home. They had much to do, and they would rather leave Kevin's disappearance to the police and let Kevin's good old friend take care of any ongoing situation. All of Kevin's pokemon were happy to be with George, Buizel was however still unsettled and sad.

George was checking on Kevin's stuff as he decided where in the house certain things should go. The guitar will definitely go where the records are, money that Kevin won't mind him borrowing for now and his spare clothes which he left in the bag. But from all of these possessions, Kevin's journal was the most prized one, George recalls when his friend told him about what sort of things he would write on it. The story about the friendship between Buizel and Kevin, he decided to leave the journal atop of the table of the dinner room. He was debating if he wanted to read the journal or not, possibly something to muck at him for later on, this was not the time for such thoughts however.

Buizel attempted to climb and grab the journal, George stopped him and bumped him in the nose with his finger. "This is Kevin's journal Buizel; you shouldn't mess around with it." Then he thought for himself. "Because I want to mess with it." He chuckled, what kind of strange things he might have in his journal.

George put Buizel back on the floor. He would store him in a pokeball, but Buizel needed to relax and think about things, maybe. George really didn't really understand pokemon as much as his friend did. He decided to pick him up and pat him in the head, or something, he was unsure of what pokemon generally wanted. So he sat him on the chair and looked at him.

"Well Buizel... how are you?" George asked not really sure on what he could do. Buizel stared at him carefully; his expression was of pure desolation.

"Well... I don't know how to keep a Buizel entertained or anything..." He was thinking on how he could entertain kids, "do you like painting?"

George had prepared several sheets of paper and set them on the ground, he selected a dark red paint and set it up for him. Buizel just paid attention to the manager's motions. Buizel placed a paw on the paint and then on the paper, his expression was of amazement and glee.

"Perfect! Go ahead and paint at your heart's desire. I'll leave this room on for you, but sleep soon." George said as he shut the door to his bedroom.  
George was concerned, his friend hadn't shown up yet, his Buizel was depressed and things didn't seem to get better at all. Hopefully everything would get better tomorrow, and hopefully news of his friend would arise.

The manager was walking in a forest, everything was dark and the thunder clashed atop the sky. Kevin's voice called, the mist enveloped him shrouding his sight. George looked at his surroundings with no luck. The voice said faintly at the distance. "We won't be able to talk again George, I'm sorry" The thunder rumbled the silence and broke the sky, desperation grew inside the Manager, he began to feel the same desolation that Buizel began to feel. The clouds swarmed and the Thunder erupted again...

...that was when George woke up, his mind was unsettled and he was uncontrollably sweaty, his preoccupation for Kevin had made him grow restless. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. The Obscurity accompanied George, so he carried his flashlight to show the way throughout the obscure corridors.  
As he drank the water he needed he heard someone in the room, papers rustled and a chair had tumbled, George quickly became alert. His flashlight looked at every corner and every hallway; he quickly spotted red paint on the ground creating a trail towards the living room. George followed the path, a small dark silhouette went though his feet, he turned around and lit the wall facing him to a disturbing sight, Buizel looked at George dead in the eye, red undistinguishable signs were painted, they pointed to the poor Buizel, these arrow-like drawings surrounded the entire wall. He was startled, crying and desperate. The Buizel also held tightly to Kevin's journal, George only imagined that his depression was getting to him.

"Buizel, I understand that you really miss Kevin, but... I..." George sighed and picked up the phone.

"This could easily be some sort of mental health issue." Cedric said as he examined Buizel carefully, George just sat at his couch and looked at the doctor and the pokemon

"Ced, I'm terrified, this is not something pokemons normally do, I know that much." George got up and handed some papers to Cedric, "Buizel did these..." Cedric quickly looked at these pages, impressed but also shocked.

"These are all just Is... some N attempts here and there, but what does this mean?" Cedric asked himself puzzled as he kept checking the pages. "Do you think Buizel was attempting to spell out "Kevin"?"

"I'm not really sure, but how does he even know how to write letters?"

"Only Kevin would know," Cedric then looked at the journal that he had taken from Buizel. "Read Kevin's journal, you might learn something and it would explain how Buizel feels."

"Sounds like a good idea... I was planning to read it anyway."

"I'm sure it will help."

Cedric had promptly left after he assured himself that Buizel would be calm, George quickly recalled the journal, he picked Buizel up and petted him in the head, he took Buizel to a reading area in the house. He turned on the lamp and sat down with Buizel on his lap.

"I feel like you really are depressed, believe me... I am too, all I want is a hug from my friend Kevin..." George said to Buizel, the pokemon had come in close for a hug, George petted the Buizel.

"Well since I know you can't read, I'll read the journal for you. Maybe it can bring you some happy thoughts." George opened the pages inside the journal; he looked at the pokemon and scratches his little chin. "What if we find any clues on what happened here?" George didn't only read for the pokemon, but for himself. He needed to set his mind at rest if possible, and he also wanted to know more about Kevin himself. They are good friends, but he never understood his powerful friendship with Buizel, "Kevin won't mind." George began reading the old and faded writing.

**To be continued…**


	5. First Pages, The Meeting

******Chapter 5:** First pages, The meeting.

Most of the first pages of the journal were torn from the journal, it would explain why the book itself was lighter than it was. George was interested in reading further, and also interested on what he could bother Kevin with later. Buizel had first leapt from his lap, he went through Keivn's bag that was left at the corner of the room and one by one he placed the pokeballs on the ground.

"Oh I see! You want your friends to hear this story as well?" George had asked Buizel, however the pokemon simply just nodded away still saddened. "I thought you would be more happier to share your story with your poke-friends." George laughed at himself. "Poke-friends... I gotta use that one sometime with Kevin."

George released Riolu and Pikachu from their pokeballs, Buizel huddled up with them and they spoke for a bit between eachother. George looked and skimmed some initial pages, nothing was interesting here, just him talking about what he ate and what he would like to buy next week. George saw a light at the corner of his eye, Riolu began to glow out of the blue, the glowing figure began morphing and growing.

George panicked, but then he remembered this is a process called "evolution" or something of sorts. He couldn't believe it, he didn't know if there was something he should be doing or helping with. Riolu had stopped glowing and he had become Lucario! George never even dreamed how large a small pokemon like Riolu could really get after an evolution, he was almost his own size.

"Wow, you look so cool!" George measured himself with Kevin's Lucario. It was the first time George saw a pokemon evolve. "Sooo, are you like more powerful or something?" George asked, Lucario simply nodded at the manager. "Well, I'll bring some food for everyone, I don't have your pokemon food but I have rice!" George said as he went to the kitchen to bring rice and milk. He would usually combine the both of them to make a good desert, but he wasn't sure if the pokemon would like that or not.

When George had come back, Buizel and Lucario were talking together in a very serious tone, Buizel's leg was shaking a bit. "Hey, Buizel stop shaking your leg like that. That cann't be healthy at all!" Buizel did seem to have a lot of issues, "alright, we are gonna read this story thing here now! So uh... Lucario you sit in the chair and I'll put these two with me."

George picked the journal right back up and sat Pikachu and Buizel on his lap, Lucario sat in the other chair, he began meditating to himself. "Umm, Lucario, do you not wanna hear this story?" Lucario simply nodded and went back to his calm mind. Pikachu talked to George as if telling him that he was listening indeed, or maybe he was hungry, yet gain George didn't really know much of pokemon. "I'll assume he is just listening to the story... Well, let's start reading the journal, I found a good starting point," George began reading from "Day 0: The day after I met my friend" The journal was assigned to days, some days had a page, sometimes two, but only few of the days had a lot of them, George will definitely read these ones carefully...

_ "Day 0: The day after I met my friend._

_ Today I had a wonderful day with my family  
_

_ Today after lunch while doing some improvisations with the guitar, I discovered some interesting tunes  
_

_ I feel soo uninspired though._

_ Day 1: The meeting_

_ I got up early to go to the sea shore! Ah! The amasing sea shore! There are just so many good sounds that I like to listen out here! It's_

good to be able to be with my own self, although I always have felt alone. I like to sleep a lot in this place to finnally rest from school…

_ But, this particular day, I heard a sound of pain… it was coming from below, when I saw right below the peak of the sea shore (it was really  
deep) I saw an orange Pokémon lying in the rocks… I simply couldn't leave a Pokémon in that condition… I went down to rescue it, I took the  
pokemon to my tent and I tried cleaning up those bruises I tied them up ripping my red shirt off…  
_

_ I didn't know the Pokémon's name tho_

_ I kinda played the guitar a bit, and it was there where it woke up_

_ The pokemon stared at me, got up and left from the tent it was really weird but whatever_

_ I'm happy I saved someones life after all, I told my parents, and they were very proud of me!_

George smiled at this, "So your friend is a true hero Buizel! I'm very glad my friend helped ya out!" He was trying his best to cheer up Buizel to no avail, he was still saddened. Even the other pokemon were. "I didn't know your sadness could affect other pokemon" Lucario and Pikachu stared at George with disbelief. "Sorry guys, I'm not good with this pokemon stuff!" Buizel face palmed and sighed muttering to himself. "Well, let's continue then..."  
_  
_

_ "Day 2  
_

_ I just listened to the waves I realized that my guitar broke a few strings_

_ Yes I tripped on top of it so hurray, what a day! Time to ask mommy for new ones._

I used the final string I had and asked mommy if I could go on a tent outside tonight to listen to the woods. Daddy and mommy let me in the  
end because the woods were safe, my father always let me go out on a tent every Sunday.

Although my daddy wants me to find a friend to do this with, it would be fun... but I don't get along with people that much. George is a nice  
person but he is an older friend who is already finding a job, but he bothers me so much sometimes."

"And that was the day my reign of mocking poor little Kevin began." George said to himself with a grin while flipping the page over, once again Kevin's pokemon stared at the friend but they all just sighed and let it go, it seems that being annoying was in the manager's friendly nature. "What else do we have here..."

_ "Day 3: Back to home, with a pokemon.  
_

_ I packed my stuff and left from the wood early to get at home at 11:00_

_ I was getting my stuff out when I found that strange Pokémon inside the guitar bag!_

_ I didn't know what it was doing there. The only thing it said there was… "bui" or something like that, pokemon talk wierd.  
_

_ I took him outside and I told him that I couldn't have it in my house and that maybe if it wanted I could see it again in the woods. After that  
it gave me a hug and left. I wonder what's with it.  
_

_ That day after my parents came I asked my mom where was that book of Pokémon guide stuff, my mother had wanted to be a pokemon  
trianer in the past.  
_

_ She told me that she was going to find it tomorrow._

_ Day 4_

_ Today when I was practicing my mom gave me the book after dinner, I looked around the book until I finally found the Pokémon…_

_ The pokémon's name was Buizel and it was a water type pokémon, that's actually pretty cool! I love oceans and stuff, but not really  
swimming.  
_

_ I saw the full description and I think that little floating thing it had in his neck is also pretty cool._

Apparently Buizel's had an indicating factor to show if it's a guy or a girl, I forgot how many circles it had in its back... but I'll find out soon.

_ Dad had a concert to attend to, and my mom had to go along with him, the concert was in three days more but they had to depart by the  
day after tomorrow... which is two days I think. They wanted to bring me with them... But I want to see if that Buizel comes by again. I  
asked please please to my mommy for me to stay at home alone. We had cameras anyway._

After my dad and mom talked for a long time, they let me stay

THIS IS SO COOL!

_ Day 5_

_ Things to buy at the market:_

I'm gonna buy lots of candy while I'm alone and..."

George stared idly at the journal, "This is just a market list!" George looked at many of the upcoming pages, "whatever, let's skip on ahead." The upcoming pages had nothing written, they were completely blank but there was a drawing of him and Buizel together. The human figure seemed to try to reach out for Buizel.

"This is cool! Look at this Buizel!" George said as he showed Buizel the picture. Buizel cried and placed his paw over it gently, this was definitely not helping. Lucario spoke with Buizel a bit, he then wiped his tears and sat down.

_ "Day 8_

_ I still go out at the woods everyday to see if that pokemon shows up again... I really need to meet with Buizel again... but I'm not really that  
lucky...  
_

_ Day 9: Reunion._

_ I went back to the woods with my stuff and my tent, but I didn't find Buizel over there at all. I went to play music at the woods. Finishing the  
song I was writing that other day I even added a second part for it._

_ As I played, some pokémon begun showing up and with them Buizel came by and was the only one running towards me! Did Buizel  
recognize me by my music? I wonder…_

_ I kept on playing but I noticed that some pokemon were getting... the only song I was making... was depressing everyone and I didn't like  
that so I stopped playing then every pokémon left except Buizel... it was just there with his big eyes saying "Bui" to me every time I looked  
at the pokemon. I asked if Buizel was saying thanks to me and then it nodded I told the pokemon that it was no problem of course then I  
went to my tent the Buizel followed me were the tent was and I told it I was going to be here for a few days and that I was going to spend  
my birthday here, it was in 2 days more._

_ Buizel left fast… maybe it had friends in the woods too, as it left I saw two little ovals in the Buizel's back. I remembered that this showed if  
it was a guy or a girl.  
_

_ Anyway I'm tired and I'll figure out tomorrow._

_ Day 10: Learning_

_ Well I checked the Pokemon guide book I bought that other day today and I found out that the ovals defined a Buizel's gender, it was a guy._

_ I don't remember how much I checked about Buizels in this book, it had just too much information for me to handle._

_ For example I didn't know that the floating sacs they had in their neck were as well used to prevent drowning when sleeping in the middle of  
the ocean or the lake._

_ The two tails they had was used to move around in the water it was just like a boat propeller!_

_ I was hoping Buizel to come by but he didn't for some reason, I hope he could at least come tomorrow_

_ Tomorrow is my birthday…_

"Huh, that is interesting! I wonder if his other pokemon or boys or girls... uhh, how the heck am I supposed to know that though..." George really didn't know much about pokemon, it was Kevin who knew more than anyone from the people he knew. "I'll ask Cedric later."

_ "Day 11: My birthday! WOO_

_ It was my birthday, but my parents will never be on time after all, their trip back home was unfortunately delayed. I had George as a friend,  
but that was it... I didn't really feel him like my best friend however."_

George yelled as he read this part. "Hey! I'm the bestest friend of them all!" Buizel and the rest looked at george tilting their heads. George had to remember  
that this was probably a pre-teen writing on a journal, this was a long time ago. "Well, let's keep reading on."

_ "Buizel came by yelling "Bui" as he came from afar._

_ He stood beside the tent waiting for me to come out and as I came out Buizel left again, maybe he wanted me to follow him!_

_ He took me to this, incredible place... it was a high stone beside the ocean in where you could see the whole sea and hear the most  
fantastic waves you could ever hear in history, it was so amazing that I can't think of how to describe it. I can't even believe I have been all  
night figuring out how to describe it!_

_ This is the best gift I have ever received for my birthday! It's such a cool place! Me and Buizel had said our goodbyes as he went back into  
the wild._

My parents were gonna be back tomorrow, I couldn't wait to tell them the amazing place Buizel showed me.

_ Day 12:  
_

_ Buizel didn't come by today, but I have been thinking…He really did care about my birthday, and I had barely even met him… he is a  
Pokémon isn't he? It's so strange, but also cool... he could also be a good friend! Maybe...  
_

_ I had told my mother and father about the amazing place, they agreed that it was a great place to go._

My mother had brought me a gift from the Kalos region, I had heard it was a fancy place in some parts, my mother bought me a nice blue  
shirt with white palm trees adorned on it. It was very nice, she had also bought me a brand new acoustic guitar.

My mother and father apoligized for not making it for my birthday so they took me to a nice dinner and promised to give me as a present  
anything I wanted. I told them that I was gonna think on the best present for me.

Overral a nice day!"

George kept looking at the upcoming pages at a glance.

"Damn, some of these just give me a headache to read, his writing isn't very good." Buizel seemed upset, George disregarded his anger and had some milk to drink. "Having to read these lines makes my throat dry." George sat down and began to read once more. "Where were we?"

_ "Day 14: Testing my music  
_

_ Today I woke up and decided to do something for Buizel, I wanted to show him the music I was creating myself.  
_

_ I had played him common music at first, but I didn;t see a whole lot of enjoyment from it, then I played any random thing I had in my mind,  
he smiled and looked a bit more happier then when I played my normal school music, but when I played the song I was composing he felt  
sad, at least I was sure on something, my songs could trigger feelings but Buizel was actually more crying than just sad and that is why he  
left to the woods earlier than predicted_

I wonder if I did something bad I just hope not. I did discover that my composing of music was based on my past feelings... I wonder if I  
always felt sad but I never noticed it...

_ Day 16: Knowing each other._

_ I decided to go to where Buizel showed me to in my birthday and there he was watching at the ocean sitting down. I took the book with me  
and a pencil, I wanted to draw the place._

_ I asked him if he was okay, he said "bui" but I really couldn't understand him, I told him how really worried about what happened last time, I  
had asked him if he felt sad, he shaked his head and said "bu" and I understood. I figured out that "Bui" was a yes and "Bu" an no, it was  
quite interesting to understand something from him for starters._

_ I asked him if he had any friends around to introduce me to, he said no, he was a bit sad about it. After speaking for a while with simple yes  
and no questions I knew that he was a wild Pokémon, he liked to watch at the ocean, he loved sounds as I did and he loved to rest a lot.  
Almost just like me!_

_ It was quite amazing… I have never met someone that was so alike to me in my life… and a pokemon? It was so interesting.  
_

_ I heard a wave in that place, and it sounded pretty nice… a great sound indeed… so great that I tried to copy it in my guitar…_

_ I tried imitating the waves with some chords, and I was able to do for some.  
_

_ And I drew the place! It's not a good drawing but it really helps me remember it._

George saw the drawing at the next place, it really wasn't an exceptional drawing, but Kevin lied to himself, the drawing resembled many features of the place. It was a nice shaped rock in where the two of them could perfectly sit by each other. The view to the shore was very beautiful, you could see Kevin's house, rather big house in actuality, at the distance. George always remembers the times he was able to visit Kevin's parents. their house could almost be considered a mansion as the both of them were really rich. The mother a popular author of pokemon books, and the father a grand composer.

Right below the image was written, "This is where my heart will always lie, with the blue ocean and sky, together great friends I and Buizel forever." This frase wass written quite recently, in fact many of the upcoming pages have many drawings done by Kevin himself, him and Buizel over and over.

"Wow... I didn't imagine how much he really cared for his Buizel... This is, almost sad to look at." George said as he quickly went on ahead and looked back for the day he left at."

_ Day 17: Composing_

_ Today Buizel came near my house while I was outside and grabbed my guitar! Argh, gonna get him for sure, and when I did I tickled him on  
the ground, it was so fun!_

_ I decided to carry my guitar to the waves I heard yesterday and tried to play the sounds I imitated…_

_ I could perfectly discard some parts of the music, but I had asked Buizel for his opinion. He stuck with a chord sound that was pretty good...  
although, do pokemon really understand music? And why was I asking Buizel? I didn't have a clue at all, but I really enjoyed composing with  
him."_

George read ahead, many of the upcoming chapters were short, and they went on for many days. Most of them were about how he was attempting to imitate the sound of the waves, others were about how he was starting to get along with Buizel a bit more. And some were of his trips to some other regions, it was these times were his writing became more sad. He really did miss Buizel, even after it was just for a few days and he worried every night that Buizel didn't go elsewhere. But most importantly, many days were filled of notes of a song he was composing, and he was composing it for Buizel and he had even written down some lyrics.

"I didn't even know he was so close to Buizel way earlier... I only knew about this pokemon when he had a problem with Adam..." George wondered, he then began reading further.

_ "Day 263: Thinking a bit more…_

_ After watching a video about how to catch Pokémon I was a bit worried, two reasons:_

_ 1) Buizel may be scared of me for trying to capture him (What good does it make to be in a Pokéball for the rest of your life?)_

_ 2) Maybe there was another trainer trying to capture Buizel! Now I was scared!_

I had asked if I could camp tomorrow to see Buizel, my parents agreed quickly.

_ Day 264: Friendship  
_

_ I went to the woods with all my stuff and food of course, I couldn't find Buizel but I played the special song I was making for him, it was the  
song with the waves, something that I had been working for days.  
_

_ Buizel approached, and he sat beside me, he actually touched the guitar neck, maybe because he wondered how the guitar was played, but  
it made a totally new sound, and a really marvelous one!_

_ And when I played a special part of the song, he had touched the guitar again, making a wonderous sound. Buizel really did understand  
some things about music!  
_

_ It was so amazing…_

_ After talking with Buizel a bit, I figured out that he didn't have anyone but me as well, I think I asked him something like "I know that you  
don't have friends around and uhhh, do you have anyone to talk to or play with?" And…_

_ He pointed at me, I asked him if he had anyone else, and he said "Bu" no… I was the only one that he has spoke with and played with…_

_ If I remember well this is what I said later:_

_ "Well, this song that WE made is awesome don't you think?" He said "Bui" "I have a question to ask you Buizel…"_

As he looked at me I remember saying clearly:

_ "Do you want to be my friend too?"  
_  
_ At first his eyes got wider, his mouth opened and he placed his little paws on his mouth to cover it. He then leapt to my arms, and I caught him.  
Buizel had hugged me and cried, he repeated over and over "Bui bui bui bui!" Buizel wanted to be my friend too!_

A friend, I finally have a friend! Even if it

_'s just a pokemon, Buizel was someone who understood me a lot!"  
_  
George had shed a tear, he got up and went to get some more milk, it was a good resting point anyway, for the pokemon and himself. But it was certain, that the story was starting to get to him.

**To be continued…**


	6. Middle Pages, A Growing Friendship

Chapter 6: Middle pages, A growing friendship.

George returned with a more filled up glass of milk, the Pokémon were once again talking with each other while he was gone, Buizel was crying, and the rest shared his anguish. George didn't think about it, but this might also be affecting his other Pokémon. But to make Buizel snap in such fashion, it meant that there was more to this friendship they had.

"Is everyone ready to continue reading?" George asked the talking Pokémon, they all turned to him but Buizel was sobbing. George didn't think it would be a good idea to continue if Buizel was that sad. George looked around for things in the house, Lucario saw how much Buizel was starting to cry, he looked around inside Kevin's backpack and he pulled out a Buizel plushy that was stored inside.

"What are you doing in Kevin's bag?" George asked from behind Lucario, the Pokémon turned around and presented the Buizel figure. "Oh, do you think this will calm Buizel down?" George asked him as he examined the plushy. It was handmade, and it imitated an almost exact replica of an actual Buizel except the eyes of it were black dots, it was very soft when he squeezed the plush toy, George was sure this might help.

The manager handed the plush to Buizel, when buizel turned around to look at it, he hugged it dearly and sat on the couch. He closed his eyes and cried as he swayed the plush from one side to the other. George scratched his head on the event, he still couldn't picture in his head how much feeling a Pokémon could have despite the journal readings. "Let's move on with this journal already"

George sat the Pokémon and prepared the journal, the pages flipped to the last part he had read.

_"Day 265: A staying friend_

_I asked if I was allowed to be out for the weekend to camp in the woods. My parents told me to camp nearby this time_  
_around as wild Pokémon were close by. I obeyed them and showed them the camp I had._  
_Today I played a lot with my friend, I actually had a medium sized bouncing ball that I used to play with at home, we had so_  
_much fun together!_

_Before Buizel left it was getting cold, maybe too cold for him to resist, so I had an idea, I asked if Buizel wanted to sleep_  
_inside my tent and he happily said "Bui", he slept in the entrance of the tent while I was in my sleeping bag. He was chilling_  
_that night a lot. It began to rain as well. I wish I could've done something for him. Maybe another sleep bag for him!_  
_At least now I don't need to go searching for Buizel all day when I wake up tomorrow!"_

_"I see, that's why he had two sleeping bags now..." George said as he recalled times in where he had gone to visit Kevin at his home. He would usually camp outside with his Pokémon. The second sleeping bag got lost one day however. "Where were we?"_

_ Day 267: Old fears_

_It's the first time I actually take this journal with me; I really like to write everything that is happening lately._

_Buizel woke me up, he was on top of my chest poking my nose, I always wonder at what time he gets up, I hope he_  
_doesn't do that tomorrow, I was having this awesome dream where I was a great musician but also a Pokémon trainer!_

_I'd fight, but I'm not sure if I'm good for it, I'd rather stick with my own music and enjoy!_  
_Buizel also "dragged" me to the special place we always go at. But this time Buizel jumped to the water, it was such a high place to actually_  
_drop from… I would actually love to join for a swim but I am scared of water._

_I went back to the tent near home with Buizel and we stood there a bit trying to communicate. It didn't help very much, I_  
_still couldn't understand him, not that it matters. I have a really good friend with me._

_I tried explaining him that I feared being in the water a bit, and then he just went on to hug me. I think he understands._

_Day 267_

_I had to go to school the next day so my camping outside had to stop. My family had quickly come by to meet my Pokémon friend. They were_  
_pretty happy to say hi to Buizel, even my mom brought out her Totodile to play around with._

_Totodile got along more with my mom than I did; Totodile was also one of those Pokémon that never abandoned their trainer. Hopefully my_  
_mom one day can tell me about some of her stories with Totodile._

_In the meantime, Buizel went back home, I couldn't see him when he left however._

_Day 268_

_I woke up and had gotten ready to go to school, but Buizel had hidden in my backpack! I was very close to taking him to school with me; my_  
_mom had noticed just how much Buizel wanted to be alongside me. She asked me if I wanted to actually be a trainer when I grew up. I always_  
_wanted to play music however. It was definitely something to think about._

_Meanwhile, Buizel went back outside, but this time he got to the small pond that was outside. I guess he was waiting for me until I came_  
_back._

_Day 374_

_My parents went out for only one day, they told me that they had something really important that they had to do. I'm not really sure why_  
_both of them had to go out, but I didn't mind._

_My parents told me that George was also coming tomorrow to see me; they wanted to organize a cool birthday party for me too. But only_  
_with close friends, and they want me to have Buizel along with me! I'm super excited! Not only my family and George will be around, but also my Pokémon friend!_

_I asked if I could go pick Buizel tomorrow, my parents agreed and they also wanted to come along with me to get him. They even told me_  
_that he can stay with me, just like my mom's Totodile stays at home!_

_I'm super excited!"_

George stopped reading and remembered, "I know what happens here..." George said as he carefully read the upcoming pages, he knew perfectly well that Adam appears in the upcoming conflict, he was scared mostly because Kevin would never tell him how that actually went on.

_ "Day 375_

_I'm currently writing from my bed and I'm taking care of Buizel, there was a big problem today and I was honestly so scared, that I thought I_  
_would never ever see my friend again._

_My parents had urged me today to go find Buizel while they went to grab something of their own; I imagined that it was some sort of_  
_surprise. I told them where to look for me within the woods._

_I was looking for Buizel when I suddenly heard him scream, I was worried immediately and I ran towards him, then I found him on the floor_  
_hurt, and in front of him was a trainer that was at least a bit older than I was, he was using a strange Pokémon that I couldn't recognize it was_  
_a medium sized red lizard and it had its tail on fire. That isn't really a Pokémon I have seen in this region. I told him to leave my friend alone,_  
_but he didn't want too he said he was going to capture that Buizel for himself. He went far to say that if the Pokémon was mine than he would_  
_dare to battle me, but I was dumb enough to actually tell him I was not a trainer, then he ordered his Pokémon to use "flamethrower" at_  
_Buizel._

_I ran towards the attack so that it could hit me instead of him, now that I think about it. It would've been a terrible thing if the fire hit me,_  
_but Buizel threw water at that attack and it was stopped. I had looked at Buizel at how hurt he was, but, he still smiled at me._

_The trainer threw pokeballs towards Buizel one after the other, I blocked them away at my best efforts, but I was unable to block one away,_  
_and Buizel ended up captured. Adam, who was the trainer, picked up the pokeball and was about to leave, even despite I told him that he was_  
_my friend, he didn't matter. So a huge fight broke out._

_I grabbed the pokeball and attempted to snatch it away from him, Buizel was released also in this struggle and was left on the ground still_  
_hurt; the pokeball was being smashed against a rock as we struggled, and I was trying to get him to release it. I was able to snatch the_  
_pokeball, and I called out for my mom with a very loud scream._

_The trainer had ordered his own Pokémon to attack me, as the command was given I heard Buizel screaming in the background, Buizel was_  
_charging this power inside him, it was a yellow and orange one and he was able to shoot it out in a beam, that attack had enough power to_  
_knock out Adam's Pokémon. It was a grand display of power._

_My parents arrived with George too right after the attack had happened, I gave them the pokeball and we went to the Pokémon center._

_Buizel was healed, but the problem was that Adam still wanted "his" Pokémon, my parents argued with the trainer. They were mad that he_  
_wouldn't reconsider that Buizel was my friend and that he shouldn't ruin something like that and he should know better as a Pokémon trainer,_  
_but mom was especially outraged that Adam would even think on attacking a trainer, I remember some of these words "Attacking another_  
_trainer while using a Pokémon is a vile and criminal act._

_Adam had argued that I was attempting to steal his Pokémon from him, in which my father had replied that he was stealing a friend._

_My mother had told Adam to reconsider the facts, and that he should be ready one day to forgive me. Way to go mom! But in the end, here I_  
_stand now with Buizel and I'm letting him stay in my room this time, safe from trainers like Adam._

_I had learned that my parents had bought me a pokeball to store Buizel in; I can't believe I didn't think of this before. But my mom especially_  
_wanted me to keep my Pokémon by my side at all times. But after this incident, I can't bring myself to store him in Adam's pokeball, it scares_  
_me to even reviving that moment to Buizel._

_I played him my song for him earlier, it was the song I was playing for him the whole time and I titled it "True Friend of Mine" The only issue_  
_is that it had no lyrics, I had still to figure out what to sing, Buizel helped me with the song ever so slightly but it made all the difference. I was_  
_able to finally finish a good portion of it._

_The tune is basically a chord being played and then 2 simple notes while everything is still ringing, it is a very nice tune honestly and I love_  
_it. Basically everything that has been a chord is mine, and everything that has been single notes, has been Buizel._

_Well, tomorrow is my birthday, and I needed some rest. I'm going to let Buizel sleep in a basket my mom gave me for him."_

George stopped here and picked up the phone, he was going to call Cedric the doctor again, not only was this chapter very important in Kevin's life, but the source of why the pokeball broke was here. "Hey Ced, sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night."

Cedric responded with a yawn first and then spoke, "I was awake anyway, my Lucario tonight has been completely restless and it has taken a toll on me. What do you need?"

George wondered, "you keep Pokémon out of their pokeballs too?"

"I do actually, I only have my Lucario though, but do tell me why you called."

"I found a very important chapter and we should check this out together, it might help and I need a squarehead like you to help me out."

"Do you know how la- wait what did you just call me?" Cedric asked bothered.

"Sorry, it doesn;t matter, are you coming or not?"

"I'm very tired and it's like what, two in the morning? I have much to do tomorrow."

"If you come I'll, I dunno, give you one of Kevin's music Cds that has his autograph on it." George insisted trying to convince him, the phone hung up quickly with a loud slam on the receiver. "Well, I guess not..."

George had gone back to the couch to read some more, but before he could sit down, the door was knocking. "Who could it be at this time?" George got up once again bothered, when he opened the door Cedric came bursting in the manager's home.

Cedric was wearing a Kevin and Buizel shirt as well, this was probably the first time George has seen Cedric with regular clothes, and right beside him was what appeared to be his Lucario. "Okay I'm here! Where is my Kevin merch?" George didn't really realize how much of a fan Cedric was, until this very moment.

"Ced, isn't your house like four blocks from here? How did you get here so fast?" George asked Cedric as he sat down the table, his Lucario following Cedric. "Doesn't matter, yeah I'll give you a CD of Kevin's music, but can we talk about him first?"

Cedric got comfortable in his seat, his Lucario hugged him from above as he was seated and Lucario displayed a lot of affection towards him, Cedric sighed. "Didn't I tell you she was being restless? And yes, let's talk about Kevin, but I would like a coffee, running all the way here was the worst idea so far." Cedric simply laughed it off, while George went to prepare coffee for the both of them and turned on the machine. George sat in front of Cedric; still seeing how much his Lucario was snuggling and hugging Cedric. "Are Pokémon usually this affectionate?" George asked.

Cedric hugged Lucario back for a bit and told her to talk to the other Pokémon, Lucario kissed his cheek and went along. Cedric rubbed that off of his cheek. "If you mean THAT affectionate, not at all, Lucarios are usually calm and reserved, mine however is affectionate and energetic." Cedric saw his Pokémon walk towards Kevin's Buizel and talk. "If you told me that you saw my Lucario meditating or asleep I would not believe it." Cedric yawned again and rubbed his tired eyes out.

George grabbed the journal and recited the chapter he had just read to Cedric, it was hard for the doctor, but he payed close attention to every detail, after George finished reading the chapter, Cedric had much to say.

While Cedric was talking, George was getting the coffee ready. "It's interesting to know that Buizel learned hyperbeam that way, it's a very cool thing. Although when he mentions how smashed the pokeball became," Cedric collected his thoughts for a bit, "impossible, that would mean that in all this time Kevin never stored Buizel inside a pokeball." Cedric thought as he was served the coffee, he received the cup and thanked George.

"What if he never really stored Buizel in the pokeball."?

"That would make sense, because if a pokeball is smashed as described in the journal, it's definitely going to break at some point. The real question is why would he store his Pokémon now, and think about this well, because only Buizel was stored. His other two Pokémon as I've been told did not get put back inside their pokeballs."

What Cedric said made George wonder, but then again when it came to Pokémon, he was a total stranger. George wanted to talk about his own version of what he saw that day to Cedric. "In the day of the incident, I remember very well, I heard the trainer commanding a flamethrower attack to that Charmalin." Cedric's eyes widened in curiosity as he heard that name.

"Excuse me, what?!" Cedric asked in disbelief.

"You know... Charmalin, the red fire-type lizard Pokémon... I think it evolves to Flamezard."

"Charmeleon! And it evolves to Charizard!" Cedric corrected him, every Pokémon in the room noticed, Cedric's Lucario came running to him as soon as Cedric screamed and gave him a hug. "I'm fine Kyla." Lucario went back to talk to the Pokémon, but not before kissing his cheek again. "Kyla!" The doctor rubbed that one off as well, "you really have scarce Pokémon knowledge, don't you?"

"I spent my life studying most of the time, but at least I like Chikorita."

"Chikorita is a cool grass type!"

"Cool, I was not wrong on that one! Let's not lose track though, the day of the incident was a very stressful day, that trainer Adam even insisted that Charmalon should've attacked the trainer, that Pokémon had not want to however, I thought before that the Pokémon just didn't want to fight another, but now that I know," George thought on his friend, Kevin once again, "there is no telling what would've happened if the Pokémon did attack Kevin."

"It really is concerning, I just don't know why anyone would attack a trainer." Cedric said as he thought about the situation.

"In the Pokémon centre, Adam was furious that he didn't own that Pokémon that he rightfully caught, needless to say, his actions were insensitive. Kevin's father told the trainer that he would tell of what he almost did to Kevin with his own Pokémon, which would make him lose his possibility to be a trainer in the future. Kevin's mother however insisted that he has to learn more about Pokémon, so she gave him a book she wrote about anger management."

"Interesting, I wonder why he had anger issues though."

"I received a letter and a pokeball one day from Adam; apparently he did change later on because he wanted Kevin to train his Pikachu. That was about two years after this whole incident, it was around the same time Kevin acquired an actual trainer's badge. Little do people know that Kevin actually had a team of five Pokémon, the ones he owns now, Karen's Totodile and a Vivillion he owned but gave to his father to keep him company, he had always wanted one and he even mentioned it indirectly to Karen when they visited Kalos."

As the both of them kept talking, Kyla had approached Cedric one more time, but this time she was preoccupied, she kept pointing at Buizel while talking quickly. Cedric had wished that instead of this sort of reaction she would just hug him.

"Yes Kyla, Buizel lost his trainer." As Cedric said this, the Lucario shook her head and pointed at Buizel once again. "Is he sad? its fine, we will find Kevin soon enough, we just need to stay calm." Kyla then gave up and went back to talk to the Pokémon.

George stared at Cedric's Lucario until it talked with the other Pokémon again. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, she doesn't usually react like this, she only hugs and snuggles me whenever nearby." The doctor looked at Buizel. "What is so important about Buizel right now that is making every Pokémon depressed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around, they are all concerned while Buizel is sad."

"Well obviously!"

"No, not obviously! Because all of Kevin's Pokémon would be sad, why is it that only Buizel is sad then?"

"Buizel and Kevin were very good friends."

"Despite that, the other Pokémon don't seem sad at all." Cedric then talked back to George. "Well, there is more story to tell, go ahead and recite more of the tale. I personally wanna hear the rest after what you told me of that incident, maybe I can know why Buizel is so sad and the rest isn't." What Cedric was saying actually did make sense, Lucario and Pikachu both have reasons to be completely sad, but aren't. Despite this, George preferred to continue reading, maybe the reason was there.

_"Day 1: My birthday (I will put day one every time it is my birthday.)_

_I woke up, and Buizel had a berry for me, a red one, and a pretty sweet one as well. I told him that he didn't have to give anything for my_  
_birthday, him being alright was all I needed. I was a bit mad that I wasn't able to talk to him, but it was ok, we still had fun together._

_On my birthday my father asked me to play that song I had played for Buizel, everyone loved it! Me and Buizel shared an incredible birthday_  
_too, my mother made me some very impressive gifts including that pokeball, even if I couldn't use it maybe I can find another Pokémon one_  
_day._

_My mother had bought a Buizel plush toy she had found. She gave it to me as a birthday present. Although she had also had asked someone_  
_to make a custom plush of ME and she gave it to Buizel, I told her that it was a bit creepy, but she told me that Buizel might also think that me_  
_having a plush of him would also be creepy, that actually made a lot of sense._

_George bought me a new acoustic guitar that sounded simply beautiful, it was easy to tune and to grip, and my father then gave me his gift._  
_Another trip to Kalos! But this time I could take my Buizel!_

_I was lucky because I was 16 today and I could have Pokémon, but first we had to make sure I was able to have a trainer licence to take_  
_Buizel with me. This is going to be super cool!_

_My mother finally gave me as a present a book on how to get along with water Pokémon, a book she wrote herself! Of_  
_course she showed me a peculiar collar she had bought, it had an everstone attached to it. Everstones worked so that_  
_pokemon could not evolve, but my mother had said "Never change my Kevin, never change who you really are" This was_  
_why she had given me the everstone, it was a very good gift._

_Day 2: Showing my friend around the house._

_I showed Buizel so a lot of stuff around the house! I showed him the refrigerator, he didn't understand what that meant_  
_at first but then I opened it to show him, he saw all the food and he even snatched a couple of berries from inside._

_I showed him the TV, and how it worked. I actually doubt he will be able to change a channel._

_My parents have asked what kind of abilities my Buizel has, I told them that I wasn't very sure, my mother_  
_recommended me to train my Buizel from time to time. I will definitely try tomorrow to see what he can do._

_Day 3: Let's train!_

_I asked Buizel if he wanted to train, Buizel was a bit confused at first but then I explained him about how it was important_  
_for him to be strong. He agreed with me in the end._

_I checked the Pokémon book to see which attacks did he/could he know._

_There was water gun, they should know it and he actually does. It was the attack he used to save me from Charmeleon's_  
_fire._

_Another attack he should know was Aqua Jet, it was sort of, a torpedo type attack in where the Pokémon made water_  
_appear around his body and kinda used it to swim in the air._

_I asked Buizel if he could do that, he stopped and thought about it for awhile and then he nodded. The Aqua jet he_  
_performed was very swift, and the sound it made was also very cool._

_I asked him if he knew an attack called sonic boom and Buizel simply looked at me with confusion._

_He only knows those two moves I suppose, but we are going to practice so that he could get stronger first._

_Now that I think about it, it's three moves, but that last one was very powerful._

_Dad let me go outside with Buizel "But remember to practice guitar playing my son" He said before I left outside._

_We practiced a lot with all the targets I placed around outside, he was able to hit them all and break some of them. Let's_  
_say my dad won't be happy that I tore open his cereal boxes. His aim seemed to be pretty good._

_Day 7:_

_Wanted to rest more than training, I wanted to play with Buizel a bit too. Training too often can get bothersome._

_I asked Dad if I could buy a drum set. He said that he had a good drum set in the basement. I wanted a drum set for Buizel so that he could_  
_play too!_

_We went outside with the drum set and I gave the drum sticks to Buizel, I showed him how they worked and then he began playing quickly._  
_He really enjoyed it, he almost destroyed the drums. I told him to be easy on them, that he had to follow a certain rhythm. Of course, he was_  
_following a simple rhythm but he got it right almost instantly._

_I played "True friend of mine" with Buizel."_

_Day 15: A new friend._

_While I was in Kalos playing outside I noticed a bunch of Pokémon gather around me, I didn't recognize these Pokémon and I didn't have_  
_time to check with the pokedex. I thought they had wanted to listen to my music but they were attacking me instead! Buizel and I were able to_  
_do alright, but Riolu came running towards us, luckily he was on our side and helped deal with the rest of the wild Pokémon._

_Riolu wanted me to play more music for him, I played for hours. Buizel and our new friend spoke for a long time while I was playing. In the end, Riolu_  
_wanted to go along with me. I wasn't sure why but he really cared for me. I asked him if he wanted to be my Pokémon, he nodded and then I_  
_put the pokeball on the ground, he willingly let himself get caught._

_A new friend with me now! Maybe I can train Riolu too, he proved to be a grand fighter when saving us."_

George skimmed through the majority of the pages, "Geez, many of these are just about training, more music, and more trips to Kalos. I need to find something more relevant to what is happening with his Buizel now. Not to mention that there is absolutely nothing I can mock Kevin with later." George said as he skimmed many of the days ahead.

Cedric stared at George, "excuse me what, mock Kevin?"

"It's kinda my way to tell him I'm his friend ya know?" George read ahead and he even passed around one year ahead. "Wow, here is something interesting, music wise that is. I quote, _"I had come to realize why I hadn't written any lyrics for my first song, I can't talk to my Pokémon because I can't understand him, if he can't talk, I want to not sing. It's strange, but I need to feel his struggle, I feel like he really wished he could talk to me. But it's still fine, we are friends and that can never be stopped by something as small as not being able to talk with each other."_ So that's why none of Kevin's songs have lyrics in them, he wanted to feel how his friend did, just expressing himself through emotion."

Cedric was certainly impressed, "That's deep, I wonder what kind of lyrics he would've made up if he did."

"Here is more though, Kevin's mother, Karen is visited by many important people from Kalos when they are visiting Sunnyshore. Kevin had Pokémon battles with some of them. He has obtained 2 badges thus far!"

"So Kevin had two badges? But I thought he wasn't a trainer."

"He was before, but it says here that they were given to him because the gym leaders saw something special in Kevin's way of fighting these battles." George continued to skim through pages until he reached that peculiar day where he had the gym leader battle he saw, although yet again from a visiting gym leader. George realized how poetic and personal the journal was starting to become as he advanced through the years. He was now eighteen after all.

_ "Day 22: Peculiar gifts_

_Today I was greeted with news of yet another visiting gym leader from the distant Kalos region, my Buizel and I were ready for this match_  
_up. No matter who this leader was, we would certainly be victorious._

_My Riolu, Buizel and Vivillion were ready for anything that stood in front of us!_

_My Pokémon battles was against a gym leader that ran by the name "Ramos" An old gym leader by the looks of it as well, the battle went_  
_smoothly but it certainly was a challenge. Grass type Pokémon always had difficult attack patterns when you want to dodge a move. And Riolu's_  
_specialty was to stand still and then find an opening for him to move, it's his signature strategy basically, it didn't work however. Buizel being_  
_my last Pokémon I warned him about the difficult_  
_patterns, I was keeping track of how the rhythm of them went down, so I knew exactly when dodging and evading was a good idea._

_After the battle was over, Ramos told me that I had a peculiar strategy that he thought was interesting. I was worthy enough to earn the_  
_Plant Badge, but of course like the rest of them, I must pick them up next time I'm around in the Kalos region as he was not allowed to give_  
_badges outside of his gym._

_After the match was over George showed me a pokeball that apparently Adam was giving to me. I didn't really know why but I didn't want to_  
_ask him at all if he was around._

_Inside of the pokeball there was a Pikachu, but he had cut marks around him, this must've been done by Adam and he was probably giving_  
_him to me because he thought it was weak. Didn't matter, I'm going to train this Pikachu well to grow strong and I'll make sure he has a good_  
_friend to be with as well."_

George remembered this day as well. "That Pikachu had some nasty cuts, I mean just look at the cuts he has." As soon as George was pointing towards the couch Pikachu was sat on, he noticed that no Pokémon was sitting there and Kevin's stuff was also gone. Only Cedric's Lucario was there. George immediately began to panic. "Where are they?!" George ran to all of his rooms.

Cedric approached his Lucario, "is this what you wanted to tell me? But why are they gone?!" Cedric was also worried, but Kyla was trying to calm him down with her hugs and also kisses. "This is definitely not the time to get this silly Kyla, Kevin's Pokémon must be around the house somewhere and we have to look for them." George interrupted as he returned from the last place.

"That won't be possible, the window is open." And the worst, was what he assumed that happened. "I think Kevin's Pokémon escaped!"

**To be continued…**


	7. Final Pages, Forming Bonds

**Chapter 7: Final pages, Forming bonds.**

The early day struck by, bird Pokémon were singing happily in the morning, but Kevin and his Pokémon were nowhere to be seen. George had gone to sleep a bit after the disappearance of the Pokémon, his stressed mind made his sleep yet uneasy as he continued having nightmares about Kevin, that he would not return... that they would not be able to talk again.

George woke up once again, his bed made a mess after his own subconscious struggles, and he just wished everything would be back to normal. George got up from his bed, he would love to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him. George walked towards the books on his shelf, from the many managers' assistance books and other gossip magazines; he took out the thick green album. He looked around the pictures until he found a picture with Kevin's family and himself when he was young. If only he could turn the wheel of time back and experience those happy moments once again.

"Oh Kevin, you note-head, you gotta come back, you just gotta..." George was making promises to himself in his mind, that he would not bother him again if he returned. That he will give him a grand deal in music, simply anything for him to return.

George put the book away, put on his bed robe and headed towards the kitchen. He also had to wake up Cedric as he stayed at his home in case the Pokémon came back to the house. The doctor had crashed in George's couch, his snores were as loud as a truck, if he wanted to blame his own sleepless night, it could probably be him. Cedric's Lucario was sitting in a chair petting on her trainer's head while humming.

"Darn, does this Pokémon of yours never sleep Cedric?" George said aloud, hoping to wake up Cedric. "Rise and shine doc! Stop dating with that Lucario and get up." George said jokingly. A huge thump was heard from the living room, Cedric fell from the couch slammed his face on the ground. "Good! You are up now!"

Cedric walked into the kitchen and sat down; he rubbed his own head in pain. "You don't have to yell to wake me up, and I'm not dating."

"Calm down Ced, Let's have some coffee." George left the coffee pot on and started assorting cups for him and Cedric. "Hey Cedric, can your girlfriend drink coffee?"

"She is not my girlfriend! And yes, Kyla likes coffee!" Cedric was starting to get pissed off.

George noticed how mad the doctor was getting, so he decided to stop, "sorry if I'm bothering you so much, I'm just nervous and mocking others is how I tend to relax." He put down a third coffee cup for the Pokémon. "Sorry again, Kevin was used to my jokes on him, and I..."

"Apology accepted, as long as you don't do it too much. Did you get a call from anyone?"

"Not yet... still no signs of Kevin or his Pokémon." George said as he poured coffee onto the cups. He brought Cedric's coffee first.

Cedric thanked George as he received the coffee, "I still don't understand why they even escaped." Cedric said as he stared at the coffee that was served to him. Cedric was going to add something, but the phone rang. George quickly ran towards it and picked it up with the hopes of some information on the Pokémon to finally come.

"Hello, this is George." As George picked up the phone he saw the image of a young trainer with black short hair and blue eyes.

"You are Kevin's manager correct?" The trainer at the other side asked calmly.

"Yes! I'm his manager!"

"I found Kevin's Pokémon and I want to go over there right now!" He said as he showed the pokemon gathered up, Buizel and Pikachu were playing around while Lucario was carrying the guitar bag.

George smiled as he saw the Pokémon and was excited. "Nice! What about Kevin?" George asked hoping Kevin was with them.

"Oh no, he is still missing?" The trainer asked sadly, he was disappointed. "I was hoping for Kevin to have already appeared, I really need to talk to him."

"No... there are still no clues of him." George was dissapointed, but at least the Pokémon were safe.

"It's strange because the Pokémon here are looking very happy with me right now... anyways, I'm going down there to give you all the Pokémon, could I have the address?"

George gave him the address and thanked the trainer for his time, now it's just a matter of waiting. George sat with Cedric again; they were both slightly happier, but still worried about Kevin. They couldn't believe that there was no information about him yet. "This is not a good situation..." George pondered to himself, although Cedric was doubtful.

"I don't know... why would Kevin's Pokémon be happy?"

"Because they got rescued from being lost of course!"

"No, the only reason I would think of his Pokémon being happy, is that they saw Kevin or talked to Kevin. So why isn't he with his Pokémon again?" Cedric did make a point, but he wasn't done, "another thing that I wanted to mention, was that my Lucario was calm despite everything." Cedric's Lucario looked at him quickly and then approached to hug and snuggle him. "Kyla, why were you so calm, did the Pokémon know where Kevin was?" Kyla thought for a few second and then nodded, she smiled at her trainer. "That's great! So they went to talk to him?" Kyla nodded one more time. "That's great, but why didn't you mention anything at the start?" Kyla didn't know how to respond to this one, to what she only resorted to hug her trainer again.

Cedric stood up and walked towards the couch, he invited his Pokémon to sit with him. "I guess you forgot, Kyla?" His Lucario was flustered, she had completely forgotten. She resorted to then hug his trainer, to which Cedric for one snuggled back. "That's fine my poor Kyla, we all forget things." Cedric continued to pat her head gently. "We all make mistakes."

"So when's the kiss?"

Kyla's ears perked up quickly and she smiled, to which before Cedric was able to even spout a word towards George, she kissed her trainer in the cheek again and continued hugging. "George, please no, she is already very affectionate towards me, please don't make matters worse."

"Or make matters better is seems. If you don't want her around as much, just store her inside your poke ball." George asked, if he really doesn't want Kyla around he should just send her to his poke ball.

"I can't! I lost the poke ball." Cedric said as he held his Lucario.

"How do you just lose a poke ball, and is it not possible to recapture her inside another poke ball?" George wondered.

"I can't, I lost my poke ball last month. It's fine, I'm okay with all this hugging, it is really nice, but not with all this kissing on the cheek thing." Cedric said as he continued to comfort his Lucario until he realized she had fallen asleep at his arms, she was snug in his arms. "Wow, This is the first time I've seen her asleep from so close." Cedric didn't want to admit it, not to his new friend, but he enjoyed being near his Lucario dearly.

George chuckled from afar; it was a very cute scene. "She really does love you."

"I guess she really does, I really care a lot for my Lucario."

George chuckled and thought of a way to mock his new friend again, "if you never have a girlfriend you at least have Lucario to marry!"

"And yet you continue mocking me..."

"Hey, if mocking were a job, I'd be a workaholic." George smiled at Cedric, despite all of the joking he was doing, one thing he saw in them that was for certain true. "You two are great companions."

"Thank you."

The door knocked, George quickly got up from the table near the kitchen to open, and Kyla didn't wake up from the loud knocking. As soon as he opened the door Kevin's Pokémon busted in and sat near the couches. From the door, the trainer was standing. "Young trainer, thank you so much for your help." The trainer stood there and smiled, he was taller and a bit older than Kevin by the likes of it.

"It is my pleasure George!" The trainer shook hands with George, he had the feeling that he knew who this trainer was, but his attitude didn't quite stick this familiar person.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" George was trying to recall people.

"You don't remember me? I caused a huge incident years ago. It's me, Adam!" George's eyes widened, he had grown so much and seemed so polite. Cedric looked at him from afar.

"That's Adam?!" Kyla woke at the screma, she stood up and got defensive towards the trainer, posing to get ready to attack, Kevin's Pokémon urged Kyla otherwise. After that, Kyla went back snuggling with his trainer. "Wasn't he the bad trainer who almost basically stole Kevin's friend?" Adam stepped in and talked to Cedric.

"I've changed in the years, I was completely wrong in the past, and I regret it deeply." Adam noticed that Cedric and Lucario were very close. "Sometimes I wish I had such a connection with my Pokémon, I don't know how Kevin and his Buizel are so connected. You and your Lucario seem very close, I wish I was able to be close with mine at all." Adam said as he sat down the table, he was disappointed. "If I never talk to him, I fear that I might never know how to treat Pokémon better." Adam looked at George, he just stared at him. "You don't mind if I stay and talk for a while, do you?"

George prepared a coffee for Adam. "I hope you like coffee" George said as he sat down in front of him. "So how did you find the Pokémon?"

"They just ran towards me, they basically found me. It was honestly odd; I thought Kevin's Pokémon would be scared of me."

Cedric was also interested what Adam had to say in person, he wanted to stand and sit at the kitchen table, but Kyla had fallen to sleep yet again, he patted her head and spoke from where he was. "After the incident and that poor Pikachu? Anyone would be scared of you."

Adam looked at Cedric with confusion, "to Pikachu? If you are talking about the cuts, it's because I rescued him from kids that didn't really know what they were doing. I tried raising him myself, but he was always so frightened, that's why I gave the Pokémon to Kevin, because I knew he could make Pikachu happy again." Adam said as he looked at George, "I was glad to see my Pikachu again; it gave me certainty that I made the right choice." George remembered then.

"So that's why you gave me the poke ball," George noticed that Adam wasn't drinking coffee at all, "you look tired Adam, drink some coffee." Adam was staring at his coffee, he was depressed.

"The last time I saw him was at the Sunnyshore cafe, I had talked to him after all these years, and then I battled those thieves. After that he was nowhere to be seen. If only I hadn't forgotten to ask him about how one can be friends with their Pokémon..." Adam appeared to be calm, but in reality he was demolished on the inside, he still couldn't believe that he was the one that saw Kevin last, he desired to know so much about him. He had so much to forgive.

George grabbed the journal once more, "Kevin's diary might help if you are interested." George opened it up and slid it towards Adam, "He talks on and about how he cares about his Pokémon dearly and how he has befriended them." Adam picked the journal up quickly as if he had found a prized secret.

Cedric, not getting up from his embrace from Lucario, still had the need to protest, "are you sure he should read it George?" George however trusted Adam now, his first impression of him showed how much he had changed throughout time.

"Adam is different, I mean the Pokémon trust him." George figured that if Adam was still a bad person, they would've run away. "If he really needs to know about something he was going to ask him, he might find it in the journal." George looked at Adam and smiled at him, "I'll trust anyone who is able to find Kevin's best friend and bring him home safely."

Adam didn't really imagine that such praise was coming his way, he was always thankful of such things, but coming from a friend of Kevin's was big for him. "Thank you so much, in which case, do you want me to read these pages aloud for you?" Adam asked George.

"We already read the other pages; you can read these on your very own, a certain chapter reminds me of the beauty and the beast over here." Cedric protested, but not aloud to not disturb his sleeping pokemon.

"Kyla is no beast."

"Nah man, you are the beast." George said as he got up from the table and picked up Adam's empty cup. "Adam, you can go to my bedroom and read there, chapters start getting very poetic." George pointed towards his room; Adam picked up Kevin's backpack and kept moving. "Oh before you go, I need an opinion on something." The manager looked at both Cedric and Lucario. "Vanilla or chocolate for their wedding cake?" George said as he continued laughing to himself, Cedric got up in a whim and yelled at George.

"We are not a couple and we are not getting married!" Cedric said, Kyla didn't do anything or appeared to be mad, she just smiled alongside him.

"We should ask Kyla then," George asked the recently awoken Pokémon, "how would you like a wedding cake with Cedric?" Kyla was fulll of joy and hugged her trainer.

"Darn it George! We are not getting married! It's not even a thing that can happen!"

"I don't think your pokemon agrees."

Adam disregarded the arguments, he shook of whatever he was going to say and headed to the bedroom. The bed wasn't made as of yet, but he was tired. He had been looking for Kevin all day and night. After speaking to authorities and finding Kevin's Pokémon left him completely beat. He laid on the bed and pages through many of the chapters of the journal. The initial writing was childish and slightly hard to read, but they advanced into stylish writing and poetic phrases as well.

Interested, Adam skimmed many of the initial pages and wanted to find more on early moments of him. "I hope he doesn't mind that I am reading his journal." Adam found a good starting point.

_"Day 305_

_My mother taught me many basics on water Pokémon, that bathing your Pokémon as well was a certain way of making your_  
_companion feel relaxed. After training, this is exactly what he needs. Moments of relaxation._

_I prepared warm water for him and picked up on mother's lovely hair shampoos, although my mom said that there were better_  
_products for Pokémon fur. She gave me the book on a guide that she wrote about bathing water Pokémon. I used everything listed in the guide_  
_and it worked up smoothly._

_ It was fun to see Buizel expand his inflating collar. He looked like he was relaxing in a beach for a while... in any case I noticed that  
Buizel was calm and happy. It was definitely what he needed._

_George has been doing well, he said that he has followed his own calling to become an entertainment manager, with his attitude_  
_however, it will be hard. I don't think that will ever happen._

_Every time I look at Buizel when he goes to sleep in his basket, I can't avoid but feel that it is too small for him, he requires space. I_  
_can't simply ask my father for a new bed for just a Pokémon either, I'll have to think of something some other time, maybe I can think of an idea_  
_as I sleep._

_Day 306_

_Checking around mother's book I found a very useful checklist._

Chapter 1: Knowing your Pokémon. Check, I know the things he likes and how he likes to be trained even.

_ Chapter 2: Be his friend. Check, this was done almost as soon as I met him._

_ Chapter 3: Play together. Check! Every day we gotta play music!_

_ Chapter 4: Training your Pokémon. Check, my Buizel has got very strong since then._

_ Chapter 5: Finding new ways of training. Check, I have found intricate ways to mix up some of the training, even combining music  
itself._

_ Chapter 6: Getting closer to your Pokémon. Check, me and Buizel are very close friend._

_ Chapter 7: Speaking to your Pokémon. Check, although I feel that simple yes and no is not enough, but it will do._

_ Chapter 8: Getting a little closer to your Pokémon. Semi-check, I'm trying new things every day, I still want to give him a proper  
place to sleep._

_ Chapter 9: Forming bonds ..._

_And the last chapter was called "Forming bonds" it was a strange title at first, "It is when a Pokémon and his trainer share a unique_  
_connection unlike anything we have known" My mother insists that not many trainers get to such a point with their Pokémon, she told_  
_me that I would definitely form a powerful bond with Buizel, it's all a matter of time._

_I've done many of these things already, it is hard for me to believe that I didn't even use this book to get to this point. But what does_  
_bonding necessarily mean?"_

Adam wondered, "is this bonding thing what I really need with my Pokémon? Is this why I haven't grown to be a successful trainer yet?"

Adam placed the book down on the bed marking the page; he picked up Kevin's guitar bag and put it on the bed. "Let's see if that guide is around here somewhere, maybe I can find more information." The guitar bag was already open; from inside a Pokémon jumped out and surprised Adam. It was a Buizel! "Hey Buizel, what are you doing in there?" Adam picked him up and stared at him. "That is not a good place for small Pokémon like you." Buizel stretched his paw towards Adam but quickly dropped it, he inspected the room, he brought his paws to his sight and then smiled, and overall Kevin's Buizel was looking contempt.

Buizel, looked and pointed at the journal, and then he pointed towards Adam. "Buizel, do you want me to read? I'm trying to understand what having a good bond with your Pokémon means." Buizel nodded and kept pointing at the journal. "Is there something about that in the journal?" Buizel nodded yet again and smiled. Adam released the Buizel and let him lay on top of the bed; he sat on top of the bed as well and continued reading from where he left.

_ "Day 324_

_Today I woke from my bed just to find out that Buizel was on top waiting for me to wake up. Breakfast was filled with thrill and_  
_excitement, I was going to travel Kalos and attempt my skills to become a better Pokémon trainer. I still however wanted to know what_  
_forming a bond was like, I had asked my mother on the subject, she told me that Pokémon bonding was important for trainers and_  
_Pokémon alike. She and her Totodile are very close friends too, and it just dawned to me that maybe they do share a strong bond_  
_together._

_Maybe having a strong bond together meant being friends. But I am already Buizel's friend, I'm slightly confused by these events, maybe it_  
_means so much more._

_Day 345:_

_ I finally left my home and started my journey, never thought this day would come. It is very sad to leave my mother and father at  
home, but this is something I really want to do. I think I can become a great trainer if I give it my best, I just hope I can contact with my  
parents often._

_ But I'm not that alone, I have Buizel by my side! And also the rest of my Pokémon._

_My parents happily came to drop me near the docks so that I could set sail to Kalos. It was a very emotional moment; I hugged my_  
_parents dearly and promised that I would always call them when possible and that I would bring them souvenirs. I would travel the_  
_lands of Kalos and have fun, this was all a grand experience, and the doors of my home were always open for me._

_My mother did something unexpected; she had told me that as all mothers, she always wants to keep an eye on me. So she gave_  
_me a poke ball and handed me her Totodile. This was a very big gift from her, she was trusting one of her Pokémon to me, but my mother_  
_really trusted me. She said that Totodile missed having good fights, and that also her Totodile was going to keep a very close eye on me._  
_I kept most of my Pokémon out, and my mother knew well._

_As I write on the bed of my room as I cross the oceans to Kalos, I can't contain my excitement. It will be me and my Buizel and a grand_  
_adventure ahead of us! I can't wait to see the people I shall meet, the Pokémon I will travel this time on my own through Lumiose city! A_  
_grand spectacle of light that make the night's of Kalos more alive than anywhere else! Buizel liked it last time we were there with my_  
_parents."_

Adam read along the various pages of his adventures with Buizel while in Kalos, he had defeated so far six different gym leaders including the ones he had defeated previously, these victories were full of excitement and every victory described his Pokémon beginning to become stronger and friendlier with Kevin. Kevin had done all this with only five Pokémon including the one he had given him in the past. His triumph was admirable, a bit less than a year and he was two badges away from getting into the Kalos league. He has met people left and right and even traveled with a few of them. Kevin had played his guitar around Kalos as well gaining the attention of Pokémon and humans alike, this was the place where he made himself well known for it was said around the towns that a lone guitarist by the name of Kevin and his Pokémon companion traveled spreading harmonic tunes to the lands of Kalos.

"He was very happy with Buizel, and so successful." Adam regretted not being Kevin's friend in the first place, "I shouldn't have bullied him, I thought that if I was tough like the people who bothered me at school made me believe that I was going to be tough." Adam was full of regret, and the Buizel alongside him gave him a few pats, and went back to a piece of paper he was playing with. "I'm sorry Buizel; I just feel that I need to do a grand favor for him. I never had the chance to properly say sorry, I did at the cafe but," Adam's mind was still engulfed in regret, "I don't think I have done anything for him." Buizel quickly grabbed another piece of paper and played around with that one. "I'm sorry Buizel, but if I could turn time around and prevent myself for harming your friend, I would." Adam feared that he will never be able to say sorry, but he decided to keep reading. He was worried deeply about Kevin, but there was nothing that he could do.

Many of the chapters were about half a page in the journal, but there was one specific day in the journal that took up about seven. Adam felt as though he had found it, the answer to why Kevin's Buizel is so close to him, so he read away eager as if discovering the answer to all of his problems.

_"Day 204: Our bond is something I will cherish eternally._

_ Today we shall set on to Snowbelle city! It is said to be really cold up there, just to think of the white and freezing snow gives me  
shivers already. The road ahead was going to be a long one._

_I did some recent training with Riolu today; he has been focusing deeply on meditating lately. I feel that it helps his training, so I let_  
_him be. I really do hope he evolves one day, I've seen pictures of his evolution and Lucario looks like a Pokémon with deep thoughts and not to_  
_mention really awesome._  
_Maybe I need to battle great trainers to achieve this? I'm going to look on information on how Lucarios evolve or when they evolve when I_  
_get to the city, if there is no information there I shall go to Lumiose once again._

_ We found a wild Glaceon in the forest, it was such a majestic Pokémon I really wanted to capture this Glaceon but he had run away, I  
didn't notice but he had taken one of the sleeping bags from my travel sack. I'm still quite disappointed in what happened, there was no  
snow, but rain was harsh and relentless, the clouds were becoming greyer the further we walked, I already made up the tent for this  
issue near a rock._

_I stored all of my Pokémon in their poke balls to keep them warm, but I was unable to keep Buizel in his, I asked him if he wanted to_  
_be in the poke ball but refused. Buizel tried to sleep on the floor of the tent but he keeps shaking uncontrollably, I can't let my friend_  
_freeze like that. There is something I have to think about._

_ I had an idea. It was too cold so I invited Buizel to sleep in the same sleep bag I was using; he was happy about this  
and slept right beside me. I'm just very glad that he is warm now. I hope this night doesn't become catastrophic while we sleep._

_It's already the next day, but, I really have to write everything that happened when I was sleeping with my friend, it was a deep_  
_connection, a bonding like no other. A friendship so strong that I actually feel that it could last eternally, I remember the details of that_  
_very moment._

_He was attempting to sleep at the other side of the sleeping bag, but he was shaking and could not sleep at all. He was scared of_  
_thunders just like I was._

_ Lightning fell and struck the ground very near us, that impact also made Buizel so scared that I could actually see him crying with his  
eyes closed shut tight, that thunder had scared me out as well. Buizel was gripping the edge of the sleeping bag tightly, almost ripping it  
with his paws, his fear was evident._

_I had wanted to make him feel safe, so I told him that everything was alright, I had given him pats on the head of my friend, and I had_  
_assumed he was able to be calm now, but he was still a bit scared._

_Buizel started to approach me; I could sense his fear, and also the need of someone to keep him safe. He reminded me a lot of myself_  
_when I had sleepless nights, those moments of my childhood in where I was in fear of the might of nature and sky, but my mother and father_  
_were always there to protect me, I might as well follow their example, and protect my friend._

_I made a simple offer, for us to hug to sleep. These things had helped me when I was alongside my family and I always had felt safe,_  
_Buizel immediately hugged me. It took me by surprise. It felt kind of, comfortable actually. We slept like that for a couple of hours but_  
_Buizel moved a bit and woke me up, it was still raining and the thunders would never stop, the world was playing its symphony of nature and_  
_wanted its audience to be awake on such moments._

_ Buizel then turned towards me almost on top of my chest hugging me with his both arms, he simply Buiied, obviously I couldn't  
understand but, the tone he gave away was very soft._

_His fur was feeling warmer overtime and his embrace grew ever so tighter, I then realized much of a friend I was to him as well, ever_  
_since I saved him near the shore he had always tried to be near me no matter what. Ever since I told him that I wanted to be his friend_  
_he has always been around, I understood why he didn't want to go inside the poke ball when asked at times, he loved and cared for me_  
_deeply. I had never imagined such a thing to happen, but this is what forming a bond was like._

_ I couldn't help to follow my heart and hug him with my both arms as well, a very tight hug to make him know that I actually loved and  
cared for him too._

_ Personally, I have never thought that I would go as far as loving a Pokémon as a really good friend, but then again, Buizel is the one  
greatest friend I have, the only family I got at the moment, the first one who cherished my melodies, he has been there for me all this  
time. Calm grew inside me as I hugged, despite rain and thunder, everything was fine._

_I had closed my eyes while still embracing him in my attempts to finally sleep. My friend however had licked me, it had caught me by_  
_surprise, and it felt strange. It was if I understood some things about him now, but it opened up even more questions on various other_  
_things. I felt true happiness emerge from within, I didn't really feel alone lately, but I did feel as if I was never going to be alone ever_  
_again, then I realized that Buizel was my very best friend of all, and that he would never leave my side. I simply patted him in the head_  
_and told him how silly he was._

_ Then, a very ridiculous idea crossed my mind, I really wanted him to feel exactly what I felt right there, and there is one way only to  
make such a powerful whirlpool of emotions, I decided to give a tiny lick at Buizels cheek as well. A second later, a couple of tears ran  
through his face, his smile was uncontrollable, and his hug grew somewhat tighter, and so tighter that I might as well suffocate and  
never realize about it. He snuggled against my body way more than before. His fur felt incredibly cuddly and warm. But what I enjoyed the most  
of this embrace, was the fact that I had Buizel beside me, to feel my friend so close to me. The feeling of having him in pure contact with me  
opened an inner happiness that was locked away in my soul; I just loved him to be near me. Countless songs where crafted in my head but  
certainly none described this powerful and intense feeling of love that we shared together, the only song that I thought that did was the one  
composed by both of us._

_ I just wanted that embrace to last forever, never to separate, to feel him near my body was simply so enjoyable that I could stay  
forever like this._

_It was right there where I understood what my mom meant about "Bonding is something each trainer must experiment." It's_  
_something personal when being with your Pokémon, I have to admit to myself yet again that I enjoyed it; this was a connectivity that I_  
_felt with Buizel. Now, I can't imagine what It could feel losing him; we would just cry non-stop if we got separated. I couldn't imagine_  
_such a fate for us._

_ Well, in short, we have bonded together. There was absolutely no way for us to talk to each other yet, but in our embrace it was if we  
could talk to each other. But there is something that is bothering me however, I feel as if there was something that Buizel has been  
trying to tell me, that there is something important that he has to let me know._

_ I really felt that this experience was something that not many trainers really shared, but this was such a normal feeling, of friendship  
and companionship. Buizel and I are best friends forever._

_ Wouldn't have you imagined that your best friend could be your own Pokémon? Why not? There is nothing wrong to it. Some trainers  
say that they are just buddies; some say that they really don't feel anything for us trainers. But it shouldn't really matter what they  
would think, because I knew with absolute certainty that Pokémon can feel as much as we do._

_ Back to that night, we fell fast asleep together, but even in the deepest of my dreams I could feel Buizel, somehow in my heart and I  
am pretty sure he felt me in his dreams as well. If you haven't even glimpsed something like this, you would never understand._

_It was still raining when we fell asleep, the warmth of his fur, the comfort of his presence and. the caring that I felt in my soul made_  
_me feel that I have just begun experiencing life itself. I wonder, how many mysteries the world hides from me, mysteries that I am sure_  
_going to discover with my best ever loving friend. I love him and I don't know how many times I would repeat that in my mind and heart_  
_or in the pages of this old journal._

_But I will never forget that rainy night, in the most coldest and harsh of all nights, I would have felt more calm and warm than ever_  
_in my whole life._

_ I simply want to be with my friend forever._

_ Now it's time to begin a grand new day…"_

_ "Day 205:_

_ Morning rose and we got out from the tent, the day was so clear that I couldn't believe that there was a storm nearby. Today we  
headed to Snowbelle! I hugged my best friend before getting up and released my Pokémon. Noticing how important caring really was I  
hugged them too, I'm sure they also appreciate this gesture._

_ We actually found the sleeping bag before reaching Snowbelle, a bunch of Eevees were using it. I realized that the Glaceon that stole  
the sleeping bag was just looking for means to keep these Eevee warm, better off with them; Buizel already has a place to sleep beside  
me after all. It made me think that these Pokémon also shared emotions of protection and love._

_I started to look at Pokémon now more carefully than before, as if I had never seen them before. I realized much more about their_  
_own feelings as well, and it made me wonder what they talk about. What beautiful secrets they know that society doesn't._

_I gave the everstone I had to my Buizel, I told him exactly what I was told, to never change no matter what. I don't want his friendship_  
_towards me to ever change, but I would definitely change for my friend, I can start to learn to understand Pokémon, for Buizel._

_I stood at an inn tonight with all of my Pokémon; I didn't keep my Pokémon inside their poke balls now unless they nudged me for it._  
_Totodile and Vivillion sure did, but Riolu and Pikachu love to be outside them. Time to sleep was approaching; Buizel picked up my sleeping_  
_bag and is now trying to sleep in it._

_I'm going to offer him to sleep with me yet again, it is not necessarily very cold tonight, but I just like being alongside him._

_There is something really simple about Pokémon that not many realize, just treat them like you would with people you know, I_  
_wondered how smart Pokémon could really be. Pokémon are a grand new world that nobody knows about, this is why there was so_  
_much beauty to it. This is the true beauty of being a Pokémon trainer."_

As he read along the other days and bypassed an extra year, he realized that Kevin had eventually quitted becoming a Pokémon trainer but elected to become a performer. He returned home to Sinnoh to travel all around to play his music, soon enough George picked him up for his talent, and since they were friends he managed to get him into all sorts of musical festivities right off the bat. He was just starting to become popular around in Sinnoh. In the end, he had collected a total of six badges, the only ones needed where the ones at the Lumiose city gym and the one at Santalune, the latter was one of the first gyms you would encounter, but Kevin was planning on getting that one last.

Adam just stared at the journal as he finished till the last day of it. The last day written was already talking about how he was in the cafe with a plan, he was certain that the writing had stopped when he arrived to greet Kevin.

The bonding parts of the journal were very interesting to him, he recalled back to how he was with his own Pokémon, some of them at times didn't obey them but it was because he didn't pay attention to them as much as other trainers had done. He recalled to that moment when he released a Sandshrew he had because he grew tired of Adam, but he realized that he always ignored his Pokémon. He wished that he didn't make such mistakes in the past, at least he always paid attention at times with his main Pokémon, and Charizard now was a trusty Pokémon that he could even fly with.

Adam also remembered that Charizard helped him get over his own problems and anger issues. Adam thought about his Pokémon once again and the moments she stood alongside him when he was angry or depressed. "Grace has always been with me, no matter what." It made him think on what Kevin wrote on Pokémon feelings, and realized that Grace was concerned of him; he smiled at this sudden realization.

Adam wondered to himself if this was what he needed, to understand Pokémon, he already knew that this was indeed the answer. "I just have to listen to my Pokémon, to know what they want." Adam thought as he looked at Kevin's Buizel, he hadn't noticed that the Pokémon was paying very close attention to what he was reading. After recalling everything from the journal, Adam couldn't understand why Buizel was happy right now, he seemed to be content and he also patted Adam's back. Adam smiled at him back.

"Don't you miss your trainer little Buizel?" Buizel flipped and looked around the pages he was drawing with. Adam's eyes widened as he realized that these were in fact not drawings, but writing. Adam was instantly interested, he snatched the page that Buizel was handing to him.

"Since when did you know how to write?" Buizel was ever so constantly shaking his leg, this bothered Adam a bit. "Buizel stop shaking your leg, it bothers me. Lemme read this."

Adam read away at what Buizel wrote, words were not really but only three were necessary to make him start crying, and fearing, something was painfully clear for him now, he knew exactly where Kevin was right now.

...

_ "Day 198:_

_Today I awoke with Buizel by my side, I assured him that I finally had the answer to our miscommunication issues, even if I don't  
really want to, I need to talk to that group of Pokémon thieves. They have a talking Pokémon that might help me in this very issue. I  
came to Sunnyshore's amazing cafe, even though it is nothing like the cafes that Kalos have, they still serve amazing tea and coffee._

_I can see this so called "Team Rocket" right now, although I'm going to approach them later, hopefully they reveal a plan while I'm_  
_around just in case so that I can think ahead later. I think I'll just drink the coffee I ordered and then I'll confront them._

_I just relaxed, Buizel was right to my left hidden from Team Rocket, I still wonder why they haven't recognized me. Maybe they are too_  
_occupied with their own plans that they haven't even looked around._

The doors of the Cafe opened as I noticed the bell ring from the top of the door, I saw a trainer with short straight black hair maybe a  
couple of years older than me, I knew he was a trainer because of the Charizard outside that he quickly made go back into his poke ball.  
I was worried because he was glaring at me, he sat down at the same table that I was, so I greeted him.

"Hey! Do I know you?" He did look very familiar, but why does it bother me so much? The trainer took his jacket off and hung it by the  
chair, he then smiled at me.

"Don't you remember me?" I realized that he wasn't smiling very enthusiastically, he was indeed happy, but I also sensed concern within  
him.

"You do seem familiar! But I don't know where I have seen you..." I was recalling people from the past to no avail, I didn't recall this  
person.

"It was a very long time ago," he was at edge in nervousness, what was it that he was so scared about? "I'm Adam." I was not pleased with his visit in the least.

"Ah, so it is you," I wasn't very gentle with this response, but I didn't want to show him that I didn't mind what happened in the past. He did seem concerned at my answer. I closed my journal and put it away.

"I just need to say that I am sorry for what I did in the past! I had a lot of anger issues and problems, but that all changed I swear!" Adam was now desperate, pleading for forgiveness. I can't give him that as easy as he wants it. "I just want to talk to you, about Pokémon," why would this guy want to talk about Pokémon with me?

"You almost stole my friend, and you want to talk about Pokémon?" I was starting to think that I was probably being rude, I saw Adam and decided to listen to him, if he was really sorry I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I was full of anger issues and depression, I got bullied at school and when I became a trainer I felt strong like those bullies. I thought I would do anything, but I realized later that I wasn't using my powers, but the strength of my Pokémon." It seems that he really understood it, "Grace always seemed sad when I recalled this story and the moment where I attacked you with flamethrower, she always looks sad about it." Adam was honest, I could tell it in his eyes, I looked at him and smiled.

"Do you know why Buizel has an everstone?" I wanted to teach him something.

"Huh? Umm, you don't want him to evolve. Or does it mean something different?" Adam asked

"When Buizel and I became best friends, I gave him the everstone because I didn't want him to ever change again, that he was a really good friend of mine and nothing would change this," I explained as Adam paid close attention, "but there are people like you that do need change sometimes, we all need to change for the best right? What do you say Adam, should I change now for the best?" I asked Adam as I awaited his answer.

"I guess we all must change, if I never changed, I would be a terrible trainer."

"And if I never decided to change, I would not decide to look for the answer to talk to my beloved friend."

"Oh! You don't want Buizel to ever change, because you are assuming it is you that has to change to understand him better?" I was very happy with his answer.

"That's the correct answer my friend." I said to him, Adam pondered at this, but it was a lesson about how to relate to your Pokémon, a change in the point of view is much often required to understand your Pokémon companions.

I saw the waiter come nearby with my coffee and asked him to include in my order something before he left, "I'll need another coffee for my new friend." Adam smiled, or I should say, my new friend smiled. I really can't easily forgive what Adam had done in the past, but that was not really him today and I could see it in his eyes. I haven't only grown to understand Pokémon, but also to understand people. I'd rather be his friend today than still remain as someone I resent, we can learn to get along after all...

** To be continued…**


	8. What Really Happened

**Chapter 8: What really happened.**

As me and my Buizel sat on the coffee alongside with Adam, I thought of the past, I would've never expected myself to be drinking coffee with Adam; it surely was a strange event for me. I would've never invited Adam to anything in the past but this Adam is a kinder and more respecting one. He even offered his hand to give Buizel a handshake, I'm glad Buizel also forgave Adam.

As they were shaking their hands, Adam smiled, "I never expected Buizel to be so kind to me after all that has happened." Neither did I as a matter of fact, but that's what I like about Buizel, he is like me.

"I'm fairly sure Buizel understands the circumstances."

I never imagined Adam was such a great person to be around with, I wondered what had brought him around these places. "If I may ask, why are you shaking your leg so much?" I did not know what he meant until I realized my leg was moving up and down to a rhythm in my head.

"I'm thinking about music, I think my feet move all the time when thinking about melodies." I stopped moving my legs, in reality I was already crafting a song in my head about forgiveness and friendship, it was forming into a harmonic tune, "so what brings you to Sunnyshore?" I asked him curiously.

"I just wanted to see you here. I heard from the magazine cover that you were going to give a show! I can't wait." Adam was excited about the event. "I finally got around to gather up my courage to finally talk with you."

"I'm glad you finally did" I remembered my favourite show was here today! "I honestly can't wait to see the show myself! I can't wait for the greatest magic act on all Kalos to be here in Sunnyshore!"

"What kind of magic? Is it some sort of playing card tricks?" He laughed as he drank some coffee.

"The great Mathias and Braixen! Illusion, tricks and miraculous events." I explained their many illusions and tricks, many of them were of levitation, mind magic but most of all, their grand final act which was simply a miracle. "Mathias in the final act enters by himself inside a box as his Braixen leaves the scenario. He slowly descends inside the box, and then smoke comes from the inside!"

"I don't think it's safe to light yourself in fire."

"No no, it is just stage smoke that appears. Anyways, from inside of the box instead of Mathias, Braixen appears! And from behind the scenario Mathias appears! Nobody has any clue how it is done!"

"They have like secret passages maybe."

"No way! The interesting part about it is that you can stand around the box, see everything if you wish. But you see absolutely nothing! It's a true miracle!"

Adam laughed "You sure do like that magic show! But anyway, what in hell is a Braixen?"

"Braixen is a psychic fire Pokémon! Braixens have sticks that they use like magic wands and it looks pretty cool. It actually comes from the fire starter that most Kalos trainers begin with."

"Kalos sounds like an amazing place, I've heard there are many cool things you can do, and Lumiose also sounds like one of the most beautiful cities ever!" Adam was excited when talking about Kalos, I noticed him daydreaming about it even, so I had an idea.

"You got to come with me to Kalos one day! I'll invite!" I had caught Adam out in surprise, he thought about it for a bit.

"But... I dunno. I really want to start to win gym battles and get badges to go to the leagues, but my Pokémon are never around for me."

"You can start at Kalos! There are so many beautiful things in Kalos and amazing Pokémon as well!"

"But I-I don't know." I didn't know if Adam was scared or unsure.

"If we go to Kalos, I'll teach you everything I know about Pokémon bonding."

"Really? You would do that for me? Even after all I did?" Adam was surprised and honored, "I don't know if I can accept such a generous offer from you, after all I have done to you, I mean... I've treated you so bad in the past."

"It's all fine, if you want, we can go to Kalos tomorrow after the presentation I have here!" It's hard to forget things that happened in the past, but I want to mend things between us now, I feel that I need it. I'm tired of hating other people for what happened.

"In that case, we should definitely go!" Adam was excited about my offer, after my offer we talked more about ourselves. I told him about my opportunities in music in Sinnoh currently, but that it was going to end with this last grand show. He told me about his own Pokémon adventures as a trainer, he has seen and caught so many Pokémon but he explained how many of his Pokémon ended up going against him, he really didn't know how to treat Pokémon the way they should it would seem. What could he be doing wrong? I asked about aggression but that was out of the question, was there something else?

Adam in his childhood had issues with the other kids at his school, they had all been bullying him and he was never able to solve these problems, he had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer to be accompanied, to feel protected. Unfortunately as he received his Pokémon he had felt too secure and decided to display his power and capture many Pokémon. He has captured about more than sixty Pokémon with more than fifty released due to something not working right. I learned so much about Adam not only as a person, but also as a trainer. He was a very thoughtful strategist when it came to Pokémon battles; the problem was just that he couldn't get along with his Pokémon.

I stared at the trio of thieves once more and reminded myself why I was here, I did need to speak to them and hopefully reach an agreement. It is going to be hard to convince them.

"Hey Adam, there is something I need to do right now, do you mind waiting for me?" Adam agreed, as he finished his coffee he went outside to wait right beside the door. I saw the thieves at the table arguing over something, I finally decided to approach them and immediately sit right next to them; of course the woman was not happy about it.

"No one invited you to this table, why don't you..." Jessie saw me sat down and went silent, the other two also stared back at me, I put my hands over my chin and leaned.

"I don't want trouble, but I was wondering if we could agree on a deal I have..." They were surprised, probably because I appeared out of the blue, I didn't manage to hear anything they were planning, but I had to make myself clear. "I'll make it quick and to the point, I want your talking Pokémon to help me, please."

I slid a necklace that I owned to the table, hoping they would see the value of it. "I just want to talk with my friend, even if it's just for a few seconds" I looked back at them. "Will this diamond necklace do?" The woman stood up and yelled.

"Listen twerp, I don't know who you think you are, but we are planning something very important here." I still stood and watched Meowth regardless, I was a bit jealous.

"I can't believe you guys have such a Pokémon, incredible…" I pondered on the things that my Buizel could tell me, lost in my own imagination for a while; the Meowth was also getting angry.

"What is it with you kid?" He shook his arms around at me and showed his claws, he was ready to attack me.

"Okay okay, I just need to know what my Pokémon says and I'll give you something cool, like..." I took out a silver harmonica I had in my bag. "This instrument!"

"Sorry music boy. I'm not interested." He shook his head and turned around.

"Well then, would you accept money? I have a lot of money, just name a price" I wasn't sure what else to offer aside from money, I was hoping they would accept.

"Like we need money, we have money all the time." Meowth said, "This twerp clearly doesn't know who we are."

"Well um, what do you want then? Just name it." Hopefully I had anything they wanted.

"We only care about your Pokeymon right now!" Meowth said as he stood above the table and stretched his arm towards me. I looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone nearby to watch our conversation.

"I'm sure it is because you want Buizel to use hyperbeam. Ha! He wouldn't do such a thing for your evil plans, tell'em buddy." Buizel jumped on top of the table and spoke to the Meowth, actually it would've seemed like he was yelling at him.

"Hey calm down! You don't have to be so mean." Meowth looked at Jessie and James, "he is right, that Pokémon would rather be gone than to be away from his trainer, he also absolutely refuses to use hyperbeam, no matter what." I was proud of Buizel, what a good friend he was, I was happy to be able to understand just a bit of what he said, it was exciting to me.

I needed to insist, the opportunity of communication was painfully close that I felt like snatching Meowth immediately, but I had to be calm about this, I definitely didn't want to lose the chance. I slid the diamond collar once more; it is worth a ton of money after all.

"But really now, the collar is very expensive, I'm sure this is at least enough for a few minutes of your time." It was a diamond collar with a single gem in its center. It had a circular shape to it, and the chain that held the gem was made of pure gold, my hopes on their interest just rose as the thief with the purple hair grabbed a hold of it to look closely. The woman looked at me and smirked.

"Okay twerp I'll give it to you, this collar is pretty okay but we want to see what else you have!" Jessie said.

"But, it's a necklace of diamond and gold," what else could I offer these guys? They are already ripping me off as it is, "I have like what, soda caps and paper clips... you are already gaining more than you should with the necklace." I noticed the guy with the blue hair stare in awe at the soda caps.

"Is that?! The special edition soda pop cap?!" He asked as he pointed at them dramatically, he was very surprised with them for whatever reason.

"Uh, I think so?" I had no idea what was going on, but before I knew it, the guy grabbed Meowth and spoke to him.

"Close the deal! CLOSE THE DEAL NOW!" He said while shaking Meowth's entire body back and forth.

"Okay twerp, you can let Meowth do… whatever it is that he does for two minutes" The woman with anti-gravity hair said, but I wanted more than just a few minutes.

"Fifteen minutes!" I insisted

"Five minutes!"

"Twelve minutes!"

"Ten minutes or no deal!"

Ten minutes would suffice for me; it will be enough to talk of many things

"It's a deal"

We exited the cafe and agreed to make the deal happen somewhere else, Sunnyshore's gym was very close to the cafe, we were heading away from the multitude. As Adam saw me walk alongside Team Rocket, he immediately followed. I told him that he should wait for me there, I still had something to do, he sat on the nearest bench waiting for me. I saw how Adam's expression shift from calm to horrified. As I turned back around I noticed Team Rocket running away with Buizel! I couldn't believe it! I just took them a split second. I was stunned in horror, I couldn't let them take my best friend away from me, and how will I even find these goons again! I just stumbled upon them at the cafe by sheer luck.

"Hey! Come back here you thieves!" Without thinking twice I grabbed both my pokeballs and released Pikachu and Riolu. The light from the pokeball revealed both my Pokémon. "Riolu, Pikachu! Chase down those criminals!" My Pokémon quickly dashed towards them; unfortunately Team Rocket was already close to their hot air balloon already.

The woman with the pink hair turned around and threw a strange device to both of them. It was a net that flew right above my Pokémon falling on top of them; the ends of the net struck the ground and kept both of my Pokémon held tight. My Pikachu attempted to use electric attacks but the net absorbed the energy from it and damaged them instead.

The woman laughed maniacally. "Good thing we are used to the other twerp's Pikachu at this point, right James?"

Their whole team got up aboard the hot air balloon, James was crying however. "But Jessie I wanted those bottle caps! They are so rare!"

"Quit whining James, this Pokémon is far more valuable than your stupid caps." The hot air balloon ignited the flame and they began to rise. "Now that we have this Pokémon, we will use him to capture the other twerp's Pokémon! See you never!"

"My bottle caps!"

I ran towards the net and tried freeing Riolu and Pikachu myself, but the net itself was too hard to get out. This was horrifying, my best friend was being stolen by these clowns and I'm fearing that I may never see him again and I don't know what I can do. I just watched helplessly how they were flying away. I feel ashamed; I made my friend go through an unnecessary danger...

A very loud flapping noise caught my attention behind me, before I could turn a huge Pokémon flew right above me, it was Adam's Charizard! I felt more relieved!

"Oh no you don't! Do you clowns think you can just run away with my friend's Pokémon with such ease?" Adam yelled at them as he approached them at a steady pace.

It was hard to see from the distance, but I noticed Charizard closing in. Then an audible scream from Team Rocket caught my attention, I paid attention to everything that happened, I noticed Charizard throwing an attack towards the balloon, the transport exploded and I noticed the three of them fly off at the distance.

The reaction of Adam was simply amazing; he noticed what Team Rocket did before I even noticed despite their skills on stealing. He rode the Charizard quickly towards the balloon and attacked Team Rocket. There was definitely amazing trainer attributes within him.

Adam flew back towards me, I managed to free Riolu and Pikachu from the net, but the electric attacks had both of them fainted. Buizel was scared and shivering as he was in Adam's arms; as soon as he handed him back to me he smiled and hugged me. "Buizel I'm so sorry!" I was completely disappointed in myself for putting my friend to such dangers, "I was so worried about you, and I promise that I won't do something so dangerous again!" I hugged my Buizel and held him close to me; I patted him and assured him that everything was going to be alright now. Adam was proud of helping me, he really did impress me.

"Thank you so much Adam, I don't know how I can repay you." If there were any doubts that he had changed, they were all gone by this point, I was still crying just a bit, Buizel did hug me tightly and being with him indeed calmed me down. I'm just happy that he is safe now.

"After all I did to you in the past and for your kindness this is the least I could do for you!" Adam seemed calm, but I could feel that he was very proud of what he had just done for me.

"Really now?"

"Well, not the least I could do, but I'm glad I helped you after what I did."

"That is all forgiven," I grabbed his shoulder and smiled at him, "All forgiven indeed my friend. Although I don't really understand, how is it that while being such a fantastic trainer you are still not being able to keep your Pokémon close?" I did want to know; even if he didn't know the answer himself maybe I could aid him.

"Well, I'm not sure why that is, but my Pokémon train every day very hard!" Adam said proudly, but I noticed the Charizard a bit sad by this.

"Maybe your Pokémon don't like to train the whole time? I mean there is more to it than just training you know." I advised him.

"You think so?"

"Indeed, Charizard doesn't seem to like the fact that you train almost all the time. Is this true?" I asked his Charizard, to which she quickly nodded. Adam saw this nod and was amazed.

"Wow, how is it that you know this stuff?"

"I got to understand Pokémon in a special way. I'm sure you will do one day as well!"

"Well tell me! What is it?"

"It's something that you must figure out in time." I sighed, despite my understanding of Pokémon there I honestly wished for, "regardless of this though, I still can't understand what my best friend says."

"I'm sure it is not necessary." I was saddened, the communication factor was indeed important for me and my friend, not many understood.

"There has been something very important that my Buizel has wanted to tell me, but I can never understand what that may be."

"Maybe... maybe you are just thinking he does have something to say..."

"He does though, look." I held my dear Buizel at eyesight and asked him, "Is there something super important you wanna tell me?" Buizel nodded and said yes, "does it have to do with our friendship?" Another nod.

"Wow, have you like," Adam thought for a bit, "Maybe tried to ask him as you are guessing?"

"I have tried, but I can never guess!" I sat down at the grass patch beside the road and held all of my Pokémon near me, Pokémon were always the ones I loved being around with when I was feeling sad, I just wished all my friends were not fainted. "Do you know what a very deep wish of mine is?" I asked Adam, he didn't respond nor did I expect him too, I just wanted to vent now.

"I've always wished that I could talk to Pokémon, ever since the happiest day of my life, the day me and Buizel became the bestest of friends."

"Why do you want to talk to Pokémon?" Adam asked, "well you know, aside from talking to your best friend."

"I feel that I need to at times. At other times I feel like I want to understand Pokémon better than I can, sometimes I also feel that there is something," what's the word now... "mystical about the Pokémon world." I wondered on the things that could be beyond my imagination, it was interesting to think about. "I'd give anything to learn how to speak to Pokémon; I'll still look for the way, so I have been doing ever since I left Kalos."

Our conversation was cut as Team Rocket reappeared, Adam pointed them out and so did Charizard. Team Rocket ran from him. Adam stood up and got agitated. "Kevin! You have to put Buizel in the pokeball!" It was not something I honestly wanted to do, and it was not something Buizel wanted to do either. 'You must keep your friend safe from them, just for a little bit!" Buizel didn't seem to like the idea; I looked around my bag for the pokeball.

"I'll try to convince my friend to do so," I saw Adam chase after Team Rocket; I was left alone with my Pokémon until he came back. "Buizel we gotta get you in the pokeball. Just for a bit." Buizel didn't look too happy about it but he agreed later on. "It'll just be a few seconds buddy."

I was sitting right alongside Buizel with my pokeball; it's strange to think that I have never put Buizel in my pokeball ever since he got captured by Adam. It was a dire situation this time; I pointed Buizel with the pokeball and triggered it. The laser of the pokeball caught Buizel and as I saw him he started to glow red...

Wait, something is off, the whole place was going red right before my eyes, I looked around the sky and the ground and everything was tinted red for me, I looked at Buizel once again, he was completely petrified and before I knew it.

Darkness.

I felt like I was waking up from a rough night, however my eyes opened to reveal nothing at all, I was awake, but the world around me was gone. I couldn't see anything or myself, the strangest part is that I can still feel my best friend nearby. Not only could I not see anything, but I could not hear anything, not even my own heartbeat, it was as if I only existed in a reality where nothing else did. I spoke but words didn't exist either.

Time went by, this place didn't feel as if it existed but it was oddly calm in here, it makes me feel as if I could easily sleep in here, but my worries over the current situation did nothing but keep me wide awake. It is annoying that I can feel Buizel around but I can't see him at all.

From time to time I can see a flickering white light ahead of me, but it quickly goes back to black, I knew for certain that the light would take me back outside. As I was musing about the world outside, felt pain out of the blue, I was feeling that the body that I couldn't see was being harmed, it felt more as if I was being disintegrated.

I was scared to death, is this how it was going to end? Will I never know what my friend has to say to me? I feel that there is so much more to do, all I wanted was to understand Pokémon in my life, it saddens me that I will never get to know this, I'm so scared... I just want to hug my best friend one more time...

Am I still alive? How long did I pass out from that? I still find myself in this void space, but my whole body has gone completely numb, I was able to feel the existence of my body before but now it was impossible for me. I could still feel my best friend around me; this whole situation became maddening to me. I slowly doubted if I was still alive or not, maybe this is what await in the afterlife. But what would've been the reason I'm here?

Just as I doubted myself the light appeared one more time, this time the light grew and was covering the corners of my vision, I felt reality reappearing one more time around me. The colors invaded me; the fresh air was back, the feeling of my feet touching the ground once more, the weight of gravity. All those things that were devoid in that darkened void came through me in a strong flurry of blows, it felt as if the world opened for me once again, all this light was too much for me to bear, so I closed my eyes, it was hard for me to stand as I felt my body numb, so I sat on the ground.

As I felt everything ended, I opened my eyes slowly the light slowly adjusted and I could see Ash looking at me directly. What was Ash doing here right now? He was smiling, was I in danger of something from Team Rocket or some sort of device hit me? It was still just a bit hard to see, but I noticed Ash's friends and a few people with robes looking down at me.

Ash said something to me, but it was hard to listen so I couldn't hear, I felt that something was placed around my neck, probably that diamond necklace... But wait! Where is Buizel! I need to find him!

I Stood up as quickly as I could, looked around for the door to the exit and I ran towards it, only to fall from a high distance, how is it that I feel down from up high? What is going on? I looked around as I saw that the world had become bigger around me.

"What is going on!?" I grabbed my own throat in desperation, I felt myself talk indeed, but I felt myself talking like Buizel. "What is going on here what is this nonsense?" I muttered to myself, thinking of the possible explanations to what could be happening; the situation was too bizarre for me. I touched my face, my form had shifted into something foreign to me, I had a maw, I had paws and I had some sort of inflatable device around my neck aside from my necklace.

"It's just like the others..." A doctor said as he stared down from way high, his height was impressive. But then it became clear to me, they were not huge, I was small! "All of the Pokémon are disorientated at first and then react in a bizarre way, I have no idea how this one will react." What did this mean? Why is he talking if I were a Pokémon?

Wait a second...

"Don't worry little Buizel, we will take good care of you. I'm a Pokémon doctor."

...Impossible...

** To be continued…**


	9. A Whole New Perspective

**Chapter 9: A Whole New Perspective**

Could it really be? I'm looking at myself but, I can't believe this at all! Right now I could speak with Buizel because I was a Pokémon! I can't believe it, I'm a Pokémon! I touched my face closely now, I definitely had the head structure of a Buizel, the floatation sac was around my neck, it was hard to look down but as I felt my body awaking from being numb I was able to feel the feet, the body, my arms and I can even feel the tail behind me now, my attempts to move it succeeded as my tail wagged back and forth, I could also move the tips of the tail independently. What would be about my human life? I'd never be able to have the benefits of being a human, but that doesn't bother me very much if it's a price to pay to be able to talk to my best friend.

The feeling of having a different body is oddly exciting; the fact that I am different alone is amazing. I keep staring at my hands, or rather paws right now, they are mine, these Buizel paws are a part of me now. The feeling of the fur all around my body was amazing, I didn't have any clothes but I didn't feel cold. I held my chest; I could feel myself breathe with this body, in and out, as I did so I felt my heart beating beneath all this foreign fur, this body functions and lives along with me.

I hopped in excitement jumping back and forth; I even made a little dance. This confirmed it even more, I am now a Pokémon, and this body was moving as I wanted like I have always been living as a Buizel. This was beyond anything I could ever imagine, I've had a few dreams of becoming a Pokémon, but the real sensation beats it by a long run. Now I just needed to find Buizel and finally be able to talk to my lifelong friend!

The doctor was walking towards me, I felt him approaching me with his hands. The hands which are now big were able to surround me, he then picked me up, it felt strange being lifted so high and to be handled by this doctor, being treated like just a regular Pokémon that can be easily picked up to look at. Now I can really understand why some Pokémon would hate this, it does feel slightly annoying, especially if you fear that the trainer will drop you I suppose.

"You seem very happy Buizel, although we have some terrible news for you." The doctor said while holding me, what kind of terrible news? Did something happen? "Your trainer Kevin is missing." Kevin missing, I laughed at how ridiculous that sounds, I am right here! How can't they notice, as I was laughing at the situation, memory crept back in and I recalled the situation I am currently in. What do they mean that I'm missing?

I recalled being outside with Buizel before everything went black, I had used the pokeball. The only logical fact is that I got sucked inside the pokeball as well, but where is Buizel then? The doctor had put me back on the table and I got back to thinking on everything. I was scared I was not going to be able to see my friend again, but he was missing and I didn't know where he had gone, I tried looking behind every counter with my eyes, every corner to see if he was somewhere around this room but he wasn't! But what if Buizel was captured by that Team Rocket, Adam chased them off however, but what if Adam was the one that took Buizel away and betrayed me! No, it doesn't make sense; he wasn't around when this happened. What if when I got captured inside with my friend I took over his body...?

It would seem this had happened, and what does this mean? Will I ever see my friend again? What if Buizel is not gone? There were so many doubts in my head that I couldn't answer, but I was terrified that I didn't know anything about my friend. But it did seem that I took over my Buizel's body, I touched around my body one more time to confirm the reality of this.

But where is my friend? I began to cry, but I couldn't control my fear and sorrow, I was sobbing nonstop, I cried out loud, my friend was probably gone and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I looked at the doctor as I cried.

They need to know I'm Kevin! They must look for my Buizel instead; I have to let them know! I quickly leapt towards the doctor and held on to him; I stared at him while yelling and begging for them to look for my friend.

"You gotta look for my friend! I'm Kevin! I'm right here! Buizel is out there and I don't want him to get lost! He must be worried sick for me!" The doctor simply put me back on the table; he was probably scared at the way I reacted.

"Calm down Buizel! We are going to find Kevin!" And then it hit me, how hard must've been for Buizel to try to speak to me when he couldn't understand me. The words I said were only Buizel noises, but I could feel the words being spoken in my head as I yelled at the doctor, as I reheard myself, I could interpret everything I had said, I really did have the Pokémon language incorporated within me. I suddenly felt something jump on top of the table, it was definitely Ash's Pikachu, I wonder what he wanted.

"Hi Buizel! How are you feeling?" Pikachu was speaking to me, this was very weird for me still, I mean I can hear Pikachu only speaking in his own language but I understand every single word, I was able to make out the language back and forth with no difficulty at all. I constantly get reminded that I am now a Pokémon and that I can speak to other Pokémon, I can probably use Pokémon moves, I can even evolve into Floatzel if I wanted too, can I breathe underwater? What about hyper beam? What will I eat? How do I inflate my floatation sac? The surge of information was overwhelming; I felt reality dissipate once more and fainted.

I came back to my senses and woke up; as I looked my surroundings I noticed that we were at George's place. After they saw I was doing fine, they all sat down to eat, I was honestly starving and I wanted nothing more but to eat some of George's cookies, or to drink some of the coffee he made. Although I was reminded of the situation as I saw my hands, or rather paws. Pokémon don't exactly sit at the table, so I sat along the many Pokémon. As I looked down on the food that was served to me I saw Pokémon food, I had eaten this at one point, mostly because there was nothing to eat in the past, I'm a Pokémon now I guess, but I really don't want to eat this at all.

"Eat up Buizel! You look very hungry." I heard Ash's Pikachu talk to me, I was still impressed that I could fully comprehend Pokémon now. "I know you miss your trainer a lot but you have to eat at least something." My own Pokémon had also cheered me on to eat a little bit from the Pokémon food. I really didn't want to eat Pokémon food, but I also did not want to starve, I looked at it and picked one of the pellets with my paws and chewed.

It was completely an entirely new flavor than I recalled, my stomach growled at how amazing Pokémon food was and I immediately started eating, it just reminded me that my taste and senses must've also changed, as I finished eating I looked at the empty plate speechless. I don't know how but this simply tastes better than anything I have ever eaten, and it's just Pokémon food. However, I'm still worried on what happened to Buizel, there was nothing I could do and I doubt anyone knew the answer.

The group of trainers had left and so did the doctor afterwards, George had put my Riolu and Pikachu back to their pokeballs, I didn't say a single word to any of the Pokémon while we were eating, I should've talked to all the Pokémon there while I could, but I didn't know how they would react upon knowing that I was indeed human. Maybe they wouldn't even believe me, but next time I have I'll let Pokémon know I am Kevin; at least I want someone to talk to.

I noticed that George had taken out my journal from my guitar bag and placed it on top of the kitchen table; I didn't want him reading on my personal stuff at all. I tried to climb to the table and reach my prized journal; George stopped me and poked me on my nose.

"This is Kevin's journal Buizel; you shouldn't mess around with it." I'm pretty sure you are going to mess around with it anyway George! I couldn't do anything however, he will not be able to understand my Pokémon tongue, I just sat at the corner and thought on what it was to be a Buizel, I feel glad that I can finally understand Pokémon, but my friend is not with me at all and this bothers me to no end.

George suddenly picked me up and patted me on the head, this is sure annoying, but I decided to just comply. He took me to the chair, George was looking at me.

"Well Buizel... how are you?" I looked away, I'm too sad to even reply, he won't understand me and he will never know that I am in fact Kevin.

"Well... I don't know how to keep a Buizel entertained or anything, do you like painting?" That question surprised me; I wonder what George had planned for me.

George had prepared several sheets of paper and set them on the ground, he brought up a red paint. I placed my paw on the paint and then on the paper, I realized then, that if I couldn't tell him that I'm Kevin, I could write it down! Yes! I can still communicate!

"Perfect! Go ahead and paint at your heart's desire. I'll leave this room on for you, but sleep soon." George had gone to his bedroom, I attempted to write with my paw, but it was a bit complicated to do so, the paint gets messy and it goes all over the paper. It took me a few attempts to be able to get letters written down on paper making the letter I was easy. The letter N was a bit harder to do than the rest, but I was capable of writing it down. The problem is that I quickly ran out of paper and I needed more, my journal has at least half of the pages in blank, I could use those to easily write down my message.

I slowly climbed to the table and snatched the journal with my arms. My journal was where I put the most important things of my life, especially how me and my best friend met in the first place. My Buizel and I are the greatest of friends and I wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to him, if I let George know that I am indeed Kevin, they will search for Buizel instead!

I heard someone coming inside the room so I attempted to run on two legs as I carried my journal but I soon realized that I was incapable of doing so. Something that was as natural as walking on two legs as a human was no a huge task with my new anatomy. I tumbled with my own feet and fell from the table. As I fell a light was pointed towards me and I tried to run away. I'm pretty sure that it's George who is looking for me, I tried to paint arrows on the wall with my paws to point towards me hoping that I could make the point come across, I didn't want Buizel to still be missing, I need to let George know that I am Kevin. I need my friend back with me!

The flashlight was pointed towards me, and George looked at me horrified, I'm not sure that I managed to make my point clear.

"Buizel, I understand that you really miss Kevin, but... I..." George sighed, I saw him go towards the counter and pick up the phone, who was he going to call?

"This could easily be some sort of mental health issue." The doctor said as he examined me carefully, George just sat at his couch and looked at us.

"Ced, I'm terrified, this is not something Pokémon normally do, I know that much." George got up and handed some papers to the doctor, "Buizel did these..." The doctor looked at the pages that I had written on, shocked.

"These are all just Is... some N attempts here and there, but what does this mean?" Puzzled, the doctor checked all the pages. "Do you think Buizel was attempting to spell out "Kevin"?" At least someone was smart here! Maybe I can let him know that I am Kevin!

"I'm not really sure, but how does he even know how to write letters?" Yes yes yes! Exactly! Because I am human! Come on, say it!

"Only Kevin would know," The doctor stared at my journal. "Read Kevin's journal, you might learn something and it would explain how Buizel feels." What? No! I'm Kevin! You don't need to fondle around my journal, I'm here!

"Sounds like a good idea... I was planning to read it anyway." No! It's not necessary to do so!

"I'm sure it will help." It won't, I know it won't help at all.

Before Cedric the doctor had left he reassured me that everything was going to be fine, George yet again picked me up and patted me on the head, this was starting to get a bit infuriating. He took me to the reading area and sat me on his lap.

"I feel like you really are depressed, believe me... I am too; all I want is a hug from my friend Kevin..." Of course I can hug you! I hugged George as much as I could, hopefully then he realizes that I am Kevin. George just patted me on the head once again; I had a feeling that he would never realize who I am at all. When are we going to look for Buizel then?

"Well since I know you can't read, I'll read the journal for you. Maybe it can bring you some happy thoughts." That is true; it will bring me very happy memories. "What if we find any clues on what happened here?" There are no clues to be found, you just need to realize that I am Kevin! "Kevin won't mind." Of course I will.

I needed to tell someone that I was indeed Kevin, but wait! My Pokémon! I can talk to them right now. I leapt from where I was and looked around inside my guitar bag for the pokeballs. I took them out one by one.

"Oh I see! You want your friends to hear this story as well?" George asked me, it wasn't precisely why I wanted them around. "I thought you would be more happier to share your story with your poke-friends." George laughed at himself. "Poke-friends... I gotta use that one sometime with Kevin." Please no, George.

George released my Pokémon and I saw Riolu and Pikachu appear before me. I smiled just for a bit at them, I waved and got closer to them, I huddled around so that we could speak. Pikachu was worried as he saw me.

"Aw Buizel, they will find Kevin! I'm sure they will!" My Pikachu said to me, I haven't told my Pokémon about the situation yet. But I needed to tell someone about it.

"Well Pikachu, it's just that..." I said but Pikachu looked surprised.

"Huh? Do you not remember my name, Buizel?" The Pikachu asked, I had no clue that my Pokémon had names other than their Pokémon name. I saw Riolu approaching me; he was completely shocked as he saw me. He placed his paw in front of me and closed his eyes, he took a while as he did this, when his eyes opened he looked back at me alarmed.

"It can't be! You are not Buizel! You are Kevin!" As soon as Riolu shouted out his discovery, he began to glow; the bright figure began morphing and growing. I can't believe what I was witnessing, my Riolu was finally evolving! The figure morphed as I saw in awe. Riolu had stopped glowing and he had become Lucario! George was also impressed, especially since I knew he had no knowledge about Pokémon whatsoever, so this was a first for him. He has even mispronounced Buizel's name several times.

"Wow, you look so cool!" George measured himself with my Lucario. He definitely looked impressed. "Sooo, are you like more powerful or something?" George asked, Lucario simply nodded at my friend. "Well, I'll bring some food for everyone, I don't have your Pokémon food but I have rice!" George said as he went to the kitchen. Lucario now looked at me, he sat down and talked.

"Master! How did this happen to you?" Lucario asked me as he stared; I took a deep breath and explained my experience so far with them. I explained on how it felt to become a Buizel, in the events before that with Team Rocket and Adam, I even mentioned my attempts of communication, Lucario was impressed.

"It's very fascinating to hear the perspective of a human. I'm glad that you enjoy some aspects of being a Pokémon."

"I don't know a whole lot of stuff though, Lucario I need help with this."

"Well now that you can speak to us master I'll gladly help you in understanding some things. Let's leave some stuff aside; you must know that all Pokémon have their own names."

"What is your name then?" I asked the Lucario, but Pikachu sprinted right in front of him.

"Me first, me first! I'm Marcus and I'm a very cool Pikachu. I'm glad to finally be able to talk to you master! Your music is so cool and everything and it's very amazing to be able to finally talk to you" Marcus shifted from one place to the other as the very impatient Pikachu he has always been.

"Please don't call me master you guys, I'm just your friend." Lucario nodded.

"I shall remember this; I just tell the other Pokémon that mentioning you as master shows our respect for you as our trainer. I call myself Cain, it is a pleasure to be able to communicate with you and to reveal my name." Cain, always calm and collected as the meditating Riolu I knew.

"Oh! I want to know, what is my Buizel's name?" As I mentioned this, Cain and Marcus looked at each other, Cain shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Buizel never said his name to any of us." Cain said, Pikachu then spoke as he jumped in front of Cain.

"Yeah! He said that it's something private! He wants you to be the first one to know what his true name is." Marcus said, hearing this piece of information was very important to me. I mattered that much to Buizel that he would tell me his name first rather than any of my other Pokémon.

"Kevin, some Pokémon sometimes prefer to not have any names until the trainers themselves give a name. It's just a matter of preference really." Cain approached me and placed his paw in front of me. "Let me just check something that I also saw within you, stay still Kevin." Lucario said as he closed his eyes and focused. I noticed then that he was using aura this whole time to see these things inside me.

"How long have you used aura for?"

"I don't precisely "use" aura, this is just another way of seeing things, spirits and emotion are easily perceived through these, not so much as body or aspect." Cain said, he then stopped and looked at me with a smile; his next statement took me for a loop. "I found Buizel." I couldn't believe it; I needed to know where he was!

"Where is he? I need to speak to him now!"

"Kevin, Kevin. Patience please." Cain said as he tried to settle me down. "Buizel is with you right now." I had no idea what that meant, in heart? Of course he is with me in heart. "Not in the sense of emotion, Buizel's soul lies dormant within you. Your souls are completely mixed up."

"What?!" I couldn't believe it, "does it mean that Buizel is already with me, but in my spirit or something of that fashion? How can I speak with him?"

"He is with you; he is actually very calm and content. Although the unfortunate situation is that since the both of you live in the same body, you might not be able to interact again."

No, it couldn't be! I need to talk to him. I need to hug him again, I need him with me. I can't just let my friend be unreachable from me it's just...

"Hey, Buizel stop shaking your leg like that. That can't be healthy at all!" George had yelled from the other side of the room, I didn't notice that I was shaking my leg along with the rhythm of a song I was thinking about, that or maybe I was growing desperate of the situation. "Alright, we are gonna read this story thing here now! So uh... Lucario you sit in the chair and I'll put these two with me." Cain sat on the chair while me and Marcus sat alongside George.

There must be a way to fix this, there just has to...

George read along the story, he would usually stop and make remarks on my friendship with my best friend, showed me drawings of my friend. And he would even cry himself from what he read. One thing that I appreciated is that my Pokémon can understand what made my friendship with Buizel so special, but I always felt that he told them himself. But the fact is that I couldn't think of any way to fix this situation... I had lost my best friend, possibly forever.

George had stood up to get some milk; I just approached my Pokémon friends and cried with them. Cain was very supportive and told me many things on how beautiful it was that me and Buizel shared our souls with each other, it still wasn't enough however. Cain noticed that I started to sob, so he picked up my Buizel plush toy and showed it to George. George stared at it but he then gave it to me, I hugged it dearly.

"There is always a solution for everything Kevin, we will solve this." Cain said.

"But I can't be with him ever again!" I yelled as I cried.

"No! We will solve this, because there is something very important that Buizel has always wanted to tell you." Marcus said. Was it possible that Cain and Marcus knew what he wanted to tell me? I had almost completely forgotten on what Buizel wants to tell me. "Especially now that you are a Buizel, you must hear what he has to say." Whatever Buizel needed to tell me was so important that my own Pokémon implored me to be able to listen.

George had picked up the phone at one point; he wanted to tell Cedric why the pokeball had broken. I realized that the reason the pokeball caught me in the beam as well was because of how broken the pokeball me and Adam had struggled with. I had almost forgotten as well that I kept a promise to Adam, that I would take him to Kalos and meet all the amazing things Kalos has to offer, it doesn't seem like I'll be able to keep that promise...

The doctor had arrived with a Lucario by the name of Kyla; she approached us at one point but not before being very affectionate towards the doctor. Cain introduced himself first.

"Glad to meet another Lucario, some call me Cain." Ok, Cain was being a bit too formal.

"I'm Kyla; I take good care of my master Cedric. Who are you two?" She asked while looking at us, watching me being sad made her a bit sad too. "What's wrong Buizel? You seem awfully depressed. I'm sure Kevin will show around soon!" I looked at her; she seemed to be more carefree than Cain.

"My name is Kevin, and I became my Pokémon..." I stated blandly while looking down at my paws. I couldn't see Kyla's expression, but she stuttered and ran towards Cedric.

"Cedric! Master! Kevin is there! We found him, he is there!" Kyla said to his trainer as she pointed at me. The struggle Pokémon feel with conversation is indeed infuriating.

"Yes Kyla, Buizel lost his trainer." As Cedric said this, Kyla shook her head and pointed at me once again. "Is he sad? Its fine, we will find Kevin soon enough, we just need to stay calm." Kyla gave up and returned to us.

"I just wished my master understood me, I just want to keep taking care of him and tell him everything important is all." Kyla looked back at me. "So how did this happen?" Kyla sat down.

"I was holding Buizel in my arms and I used the pokeball, we were both captured at the same time." I explained, Marcus interrupted while jumping all around speaking rapidly.

"Yeah yeah! You see, Kevin and Buizel got their souls all mixed up and they are using the same body and stuff." Marcus stopped leaping; Cain tried his best to calm him down.

"Buizel is fine, but we must find a way to revert these effects, Kevin really needs to contact his friend." Cain said as he explained to Kyla, she was surprised about the whole situation.

"Wow, it's almost magical." She stated, and then a glimmer of hope shined my way.

"That's it! Magic! We need magic to solve this issue." Only a miracle could get us out of this mess, and I knew just the guy to do so. "Cain, Marcus! How about we see Mathias the magician?" Cain was dumbfounded as he heard me.

"Kevin, that's just tricks and deceit! There is no way Mathias can help you!"

"I know, but what else could I do?"

After a huge discussion on what we were going to do I managed to convince Cain to help me reach Mathias before he went back to Kalos, we took everything that belonged to me and decided to sneak out. Kyla would tell us as soon as it was safe to be able to head outside, she offered herself to come along but I didn't want the doctor to get worried over her.

"Kevin, are you sure you want to sneak away from George's house at night? It could be dangerous." I knew what Cain meant.

"I need to find Mathias, I need a miracle..."

In the darkness of the night and the bright spectator shining the darkness in the sky we made our way to were the presentations were being held, it was more important to arrive at the tent Mathias had and hopefully have a miracle happen. In the very least, I can talk to the Braixen and maybe have that Pokémon hypnotize me to speak to Buizel. My hopes and stakes were high and I'm not going to lose this bet.

** To be continued…**


	10. The Mystic Night

**Chapter 10: The Mystic Night**

The coldness of the late hours didn't really get to me as I had expected, my new fur that I had as Buizel enveloped and protected me from the midnight breeze. Luckily, night time will help us hide from public as we made our way towards Mathias, the magician. He was my only bet on being able to separate the soul of my friend and me from this singular body; if this didn't work out I'm not sure what I would do or how I would become human again. Although, if my friend was around, I wouldn't mind being stuck as a Buizel at all.

I was lucky that Cain had evolved so that he could carry my guitar bag, otherwise carrying it as three smaller Pokémon would've been complicated. Cain looked at me as we sneaked out of the house through the window, I was having trouble getting down so he picked me and placed me later on the ground, it was still annoying.

"People picking me up like that gets quite annoying." Cain just shrugged as I said this.

"True, not many trainers really consider that some Pokémon don't really feel comfortable while being picked up. I didn't really mind however. I greatly enjoy such treatment" Cain said as he hanged the guitar bag on his back. "Is this how you humans do it?" I nodded. Marcus jumped from the window and jumped all around.

"I really really really wanna see this magician you know! You talked about him all the time when we saw him at Kalos! He must be so much fun!" Marcus said excitingly as he leapt from place to place, he was speaking so loud that it could be heard from far away. Both Cain and I told Marcus to keep quiet. "Sorry, I'm just really excited guys." I laughed a bit and began making our way over the pavement.

I knew exactly where we had to go, my presentation as a musician at the Sunnyshore show had my music come before Mathias' grand magic act. He must be near one of the houses I stayed at; hopefully I knew which one was the correct one. I had actually wanted to meet Mathias one day. We checked the houses inside the windows, most of them had already left these homes due that the presentation was over and some artists normally leave right after the show. I just hoped that Mathias had stayed for at least a day. One of the houses showed a known performer taking care of his Linoone, it reminded me of my friendship with Buizel, I felt the depression sink inside me again as I feared I would never see my friend again if everything didn't work out as I desired.

None of the houses seemed to belong to Mathias unfortunately, Cain tried to console me as I had let them know of the situation, but I was sad and frustrated. My only chance of seeing my friend is gone now, I'm stuck as a Buizel and can't relate the issue to anyone and Buizel is stuck in this body as well, the only thing that I worried about at this point is if he is doing alright despite me taking over his body. Cain poked me on the back and pointed towards the stage; right beside it was a red tent and inside bright lights escaped the tiny creeks of the tent folds. I wonder if that is Mathias himself in there!

"There are many in there! I can see their auras clearly!" Cain said as he was still pointing towards the big tent. "Isn't that the tent that you said Mathias had in every single show?" Cain asked, in reality I never understood the usefulness of the tent, he was always given a house or a place to stay when performing, I really wondered what that was all about.

"It's definitely Mathias'! This is totally a tent he used one time at Kalos! But I thought he would be in a house..." I shook my head and my hopes had enlightened. "No matter! Let's go!" I rushed onwards faster than Marcus had been able to bounce around.

As we all approached the tent we saw that many Pokémon stood around inside the tent, I had never known that Mathias had many Pokémon with him, although I was able to count more than six there, are they really his? We got near and we could clearly see all the Pokémon were sitting around a Braixen which I assumed was Mathias' Pokémon, the Braixen spoke to all of the Pokémon and they all paid close attention.

"Mathias right now is practicing his final act as something almost went wrong, you can tell me what you would all like to get or would need help with in the meantime. Mathias is very powerful but I, his grand assistant is powerful as well!" The Braixen smiled at the Pokémon which were three Eevees and a Dewott, some of the other Pokémon had left before we got there. The Braixen noticed us as we approached and waved. "Ah! I see more of you want help from us!" Help was exactly what I needed right now, hearing this from someone filled me with relief, but how could he help me? "Gather around my friends, whatever concern you have can be solved with a bit of mystic charm!" I was very impressed, Braixen spoke as if he was performing, was this Braixen's personal tent to give his own show to Pokémon? That does sound exciting!

We sat at the side and listened to what these Pokémon wanted, I only wanted to see Mathias honestly, I was nervous and impatient to see him but I kept my excitement bottled up and decided to watch the show. The Eevees raised their paws and Braixen took notice. "I see we have some impatient ones, how can we help you guys?"

The oldest Eevee spoke first, "I want to evolve into a great Vaporeon!" The Braixen laughed.

"This is easy then," Braixen grabbed a water stone and gave it to him, "once you are prepared, this stone will help you on your grand wish." The Braixen then turned to the youngest Eevee. "How about you little one?" The Braixen asked.

"I want to evolve into something related to nature! I love the grass and trees! I don't really know what evolution it could be." The younger Eevee said, Braixen smiled once again.

"In your case, there are moss rocks around Sinnoh, feeling nature through these rocks will help you evolve to Leafeon, you will have bright leaves that will leave you content." After Braixen gave his advice, the last Eevee hopped and asked his question.

"I want to be a Sylveon! Just like the one Mathias is friends with! How do you evolve into a Sylveon? Huh? Huh?" Eevee was excited as he asked, Braixen thought well on his answer.

"Normally, Sylveons evolve by the love and care a trainer gives to their Pokémon throughout their journeys." Eevee was a bit sad by hearing this, "Don't fret, you can also evolve as a Sylveon by the friendship you share with your brothers, keep this in mind and before you know it, you will evolve into the graceful fairy Pokémon!" The Braixen said as he smiled at Eevee.

I noticed that these were not Mathias' Pokémon, these are Pokémon who were consulting on Braixen and in search for help, then I remembered past presentations he has done while at Kalos. I remembered seeing many Pokémon close by whenever he had a presentation, what made Pokémon close up to him so much? In which case, is Braixen only helping Pokémon with things they do not know or to help any Pokémon at any time? Cain poked at my shoulder.

"Doing okay there?" Cain asked, "You seem astray."

"I was just thinking to myself what is it that made Pokémon want to get along with us humans, like when you came by that day when we met you."

"I see, well I had followed you one day when I was meditating, your music made my meditation more enjoyable so I had grown interested. One day I saw that you were being attacked by a few Dedenne. That was the day I defended you and joined the team." Cain thought to himself for a  
while.

"What are you thinking about, Cain?" I asked him, Cain looked back at me.

"I wanted to be along with you because your music inspired my meditation, and when I spoke to Buizel he told me on how amazing you are, and that he really wanted for you to understand him." Hearing that made me very happy to know that Buizel really considered me a great person, however the fact that Buizel really wanted to communicate with me made me want to be with Buizel even more. Marcus leapt in front and talked to me as quickly as he always did.

"Adam said that he wanted me to be with you because you were a grand person and trainer, and boy o boy was he right! You are cool and a super great friend and all that!

Braixen looked at me, the impatient Pikachu probably caught his attention. I saw Braixen approach closely towards me.

"So what is it that you want, Buizel?" Braixen kneeled as he spoke, he waved his wooden stick around as if performing magic. "There is absolutely nothing we are unable to do for our Pokémon friends!" The fact that he said that there was nothing he couldn't do was honestly encouraging, but how could Braixen solve something as complex as merged souls? But I reminded myself why I was here, I was seeking for help and hopefully a magician knew what could be done. Before I could speak however, the Dewott caught Braixen's attention and spoke of his own wish.

"I broke one of my shells and I really want to repair it." The Dewott picked up the pieces of his shell and handed them to the Braixen, I honestly couldn't see how Braixen would be able to fix such a heavily damaged shell, it had been completely devastated. The Braixen smirked and held his wooden stick upright.

"That was not nice of you, I was talking to this Buizel. However this is finally a challenging request so I will take it full heartedly!" Braixen twirled the stick in his hand and pointed it towards the shell, I saw no real purpose to it, that is until I saw the shell shards levitate in his hand. I stood impressed, this was actually magic in front of my very eyes! The pieces reassembled and the shell was back as if it never got broken. "It is now complete my young Dewott." Braixen handed the shell back to the Pokémon.

"Wow, this is amazing!" The Dewott said as he stared amazed at his reconstructed shell. Marcus leapt as he watched the magic act.

'Wow! That was so cool! I've always been told how amazing you and Mathias were but I never expected this." Marcus giggled to himself, "this is all soo cool!"

"That is just simple magic my fellow friends, Mathias is the one who knows the stronger and more amazing magic." Braixen said as he twirled his stick around.

Marcus giggled and bounced in place, "the magic was soo awesome though! It was like the magic wand glowed and then boom!" Marcus looked excited as he mimicked what he had seen.

I had seen it right in front of me, this was true magic that Braixen was able to manage. Did this mean that Mathias actually did perform magic as well? Was the grand magic trick that I had seen since my childhood real magic? Was all the smoke and mirrors just a ploy to hide the fact that they really do know how to make magic happen? Not only that, they might be actually able to aid me! It meant that there was a very big chance that me and Buizel could reunite! My happiness was too hard to contain that I had smiled, the rays of hope are always warming after all.

"You seem amazed Buizel, that was just very simple magic." Braixen said as he approached, the rest of the Pokémon had left. "I'm sorry for that Dewott, but as you all surely know, Pokémon from all around come to see me and Mathias to aid them on their issues. Magic might not exist as much as it did before, but we want to share our powers with every Pokémon around the world!" Braixen said proudly to himself, although I really need to know if my petition was possible.

"Can you use magic to help us if our souls are in trouble?" I asked and hoped, I prayed to Arceus that they could.

"That is no real problem my dear friend! Although Mathias is the one who knows of how to manage spirits, just wait for me here and I'll go look for him. The request should be made directly to him." Braixen quickly wandered off in search for his trainer.

I couldn't believe it, Mathias was going to help me out in this! Cain was glad while Marcus was jumping in excitement. "This is so great!" Marcus said, "I can't wait to see Buizel and you separated from that body!" Marcus held my hands and ran around in circles with me. "You'll be so happy to speak with Buizel and everything!" Cain watched how we spun around cheering, although he interrupted.

"The real question is how Mathias will know what you really require, remember that he is a human and that he will not understand you." Cain had made a really good point, this disconcerted me, so I began to wonder, and how did Mathias know how to help Pokémon then?

Braixen had come back with Mathias rather quickly, he looked just how I recalled, he had a fancy suit that he used for his show but most importantly he had that stunning wizard's hat on him. I had never noticed it before, but as I saw Mathias' magic wand it was very similar to sticks that Braixens hold, he also twirled his own stick around. Braixen cleared his throat before speaking, he pointed at Mathias with his magic stick and presented him.

"Now presenting a soul with magic untold! Magic dating from ages before the extinction of some of the Pokémon of the world, knowing arcane arts and spell to delight your eyes! The one and only, Mathias!" Braixen bowed as he presented his trainer, not that he could understand, but I'm sure Mathias is thankful of the gesture regardless.

"Thank you very much my dear assistant Braixen, I can't wait to give out a grand show for all these lovely people tonight" He gave a reverence and acted out his introduction, so that is what Braixen always said when he stood alone at the beginning of every act they made, this is so interesting. Mathias then grinned towards us. "Now let's cut out the act and get down to business. What do they really need, Kaiser?" He asked his Pokémon, which I assumed was his name.

"This Buizel says that there is an issue with his soul Mathias!" Braixen said as he spoke to Mathias as naturally as if he were responding to any Pokémon. Mathias nodded.

"I see, this sounds like a serious issue." He was able to understand what Braixen said entirely, or that is what it appeared to be. It caught me by surprise. I had thought that no one could understand Pokémon, although he clearly is someone who knows true magic.

I stuttered but asked, "How is he able to understand Pokémon language? Did he learn how to speak with Pokémon?" Kaiser was ready to reply but Mathias interrupted.

"It's not that I learned to speak with Pokémon young Buizel," Mathias smiled as he looked down on me. I couldn't believe it, all this time the answer of my much required communication issue with my best friend were here, in this presentation. I was going to meet up with Mathias in the end anyway, I could've possibly have been talking to my friend by now if I hadn't taken such a huge risk with Team Rocket! Mathias waved his wand around him, the wand glowed. "I guess all of you are new here? Well, I didn't learn how to speak to Pokémon." Mathias quickly flickered his wand around him and a cloud of smoke rose from nowhere, as the cloud slowly dissipated I saw Braixen appear where he was standing, or rather, I saw another Braixen stand along Kaiser.

"The truth is," The new Braixen spoke, "That I the great Mathias am indeed a Braixen." And then everything clicked together, the fact that Mathias was a Pokémon didn't only impress me, but it made me realize how their most impressive trick was done. Mathias never teleported from inside the box with his Pokémon, he transformed into a Pokémon inside the box in front of everyone. That explained all the smoke coming from inside the box as well. "I see you are impressed, but many Pokémon that visit us already know that me and Kaiser roam around helping every Pokémon we can." Mathias said, "The only issue is that we really can't let humans know about this." Mathias said as he sat down with all of us, Kaiser followed and sat right beside him.

"You see, me and Mathias are in fact brothers, Mathias learned how to transform into a human to help us both, and we did not want to get captured after all." The two magic brothers, at first I thought it was only a trainer and it's Pokémon, but this changed everything for me. "So what would you like for us to aid you with, Buizel?"

"Well, it is a very long story. And I am unsure to where we can start..." I said, I tried to decide on what to say to Mathias, I didn't want to freak him out if he knew I was a human or anything. Cain then spoke to Mathias.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm Cain, my friend here is actually my former trainer and Buizel's soul is inside this one body, my trainer doesn't know how to arrange himself to separate their souls, this is the big problem he has. We want to know how we can separate them from this fate." Cain explained, Mathias' expression shifted from a calm first impression to a more concerned gaze.

"Oh I see, it's another one of you trainers." Mathias quickly stood upright and turned his back on us. "I've had many other trainers that got caught inside their Pokémon's pokeball, some of them wanted to be human again, while some of them were Pokémon trying to get their trainers back." Mathias' tone was also growing dire, he really didn't seem to get along with trainers that had become Pokémon at all. "I then find out that the great majority of these trainers are nothing but disrespectful people, they mistreat their Pokémon which causes them to struggle about and get caught in the beam whenever the trainer wants to put the Pokémon away." Mathias turned around and pointed at me with his magic wand, "so what did you do to your Pokémon? Did you torture him? Did you forget to treat him as they really should? Or have you come to disclose our secrets to humanity?" Cain stood in front of me and Mathias, Marcus also jumped in front.

"That is enough! My master Kevin is none of the sort, he and Buizel are best friends ever since I have met them!" Cain growled at him, both Mathias and Kaiser then grew surprised. Kaiser rushed towards the guitar bag Cain was carrying.

"It must be the Kevin! The one that went missing brother! Look, this Lucario is carrying a guitar bag around with him!" Kaiser said as he inspected my guitar bag. Mathias lowered his wand and sat down once more, he approached me and kneeled.

"My most sincere apologies Kevin, that was disrespectful of me, as a magician I should know better than to assume the worst out of you. I have just been flooded at times with humans that had become Pokémon wanting to transform back, in the end I always help them because of the Pokémon. But those trainers are awful and I just," Mathias sighed. "Please, I'm so very sorry. I know you very well and the friendship you carry along with your Buizel." I was relieved, for a moment I thought that he was going to do something to me. "I've heard that a great musician was going to be at Sunnyshore's presentation today but he never showed up, I guess this is what really happened then." Mathias held his chin and pondered to himself." I won't ask how this came about, but this is a very troubling issue. Both of you very kind souls should not be stuck in such a fate."

"Can you please help me Mathias?" I asked, "me and Buizel are very good friends and I don't want to be able to not talk to him anymore."

"Yes I definitely know of how badly you want to communicate with Buizel, but this is very complicated, I need to practice and I also need the correct ingredients to help you out." Mathias stood up, "I can split your souls and bring you both back separated but the issue is that after you are split..." Mathias was explaining but I interrupted with certainty.

"Whatever it is, I just want my friend back. I don't care what problems it brings to me." I said confidently, Mathias smiled.

"Very well then, I'll tell you about this later then." Before he left the tent I had to ask him something very important as well.

"Mathias," he turned around as I called him, "could you help me understand my Buizel when we are back to normal?"

"Oh most definitely. I'll be back when I find everything that I require." Mathias exited the tent. I was so excited that my situation could be solved, so happy that I hugged all my friends, Marcus was very excited.

"This is so cool Kevin! Everything will be back to normal!" Marcus said, "It's gonna be super cool to see you and Buizel finally talking thanks to Mathias and everything!"

Cain smiled, "indeed! I was getting worried that there was no hope, but now everything is going your way Kevin!" Cain said, Kaiser approached us all from behind.

"You three are a grand trio, aren't you?" Kaiser said as he poked Cain with his wand. "Of course everything is fine, me and Mathias will help Pokémon to the best of our abilities!"

"That's true, but I'm not exactly a Pokémon sort to speak." I said, Kaiser simply shrugged.

"I honestly see no difference, Mathias does, but I don't really care." Kaiser then snapped his fingers and sat down, "gather around my Pokémon friends, I'll tell you the tales of old and why I think Pokémon and human are pretty much the same." Kaiser quickly kindled a fire in front of him. "Now sit around, I'll tell you all a good story to occupy our time while my brother looks for ingredients."

We were warm around this magically created campfire and everything was calm, Kaiser had turned off the candles that were inside the tent with the motions of his magic wand. Kaiser extended his hands and related his tale.

"Once upon a time, in the land we now walk on, Pokémon and human were very much alike. Human and Pokémon lived together and were normally friends with each other, it was actually hard to distinguish who were Pokémon and who were human, as it is said, human were in fact Pokémon and Pokémon were human, we were all but one species." Human were Pokémon, that was normally unheard of, I only heard of such things in Pokémon tales and fiction.

"Is this an actual story told by Pokémon around the world?" I asked Kaiser.

"This is a tale known and shared by many Pokémon, if there is something that I learned about stories is that there are always a bit of truth within them." Kaiser flickered his wand and continued his tale, "in any case, Pokémon and human lived together as if they were the same and they even spoke to each other of their lives. Eventually humanity had grown bored of sharing with Pokémon for whatever reason, thus humanity had become more secluded from what we know today as the Pokémon world. This explains why humans don't really live within our world." Cain immediately raised his paw to catch Kaiser's attention, Kaiser glared and Cain spoke.

"If humans grew so astray from us, how are we still friends with them?" Cain did make a point, I couldn't help but feel myself be absorbed within this short tale Kaiser was telling us. There was definitely something more magical than what the Braixen brothers performed, the mystic world of Pokémon had more magic within it than magic itself.

"An excellent question fellow Lucario, you see, humanity had grown very lonely without Pokémon and thus there was one human being that looked to be friends with them again. However, whenever the poor human approached any Pokémon, they would attack him with their abilities, humanity had grown apart from Pokémon so much that we didn't recognize them as equals anymore. There was however one Pokémon that curiously approached the human, the Pokémon flew closer towards the human and watched how he learned from the different Pokémon, he found there was true potential that abilities couldn't match. This human had the mindset of a true leader, but this Pokémon noticed how sad he was of being alone." Marcus lifted and waved his hand impatiently.

"Who was this Pokémon?" Marcus asked, "is he a Pikachu like me? Or is it one of those really amazing legendary Pokémon?" Marcus was so excited from the story that he had trouble sitting still.

Kaiser flicked the wand and poked Marcus' head with it. "I'm getting to that young Pikachu, you must be patient." Kaiser then resumed, "where was I? Ah yes, the Pokémon approached the human and wanted to be friends with him. This Pokémon is known as the legendary and pure hearted Mew." I had heard about Mew in the past, it was the more pure hearted Pokémon there was and he could learn almost every single ability there was, scientists have said that Mew possesses the DNA of every single Pokémon in the world.

Braixen had given an extended explanation on who Mew was and why this particular Pokémon was always happy and proud of helping what Kaiser called, the first trainer. To be brief, Mew was unhappy that humanity had grown astray from the world he beloved, and Mew attempted countless times to make him come back to the world it was from. "Mew knew in its heart that he couldn't leave humans secluded from the world they shared, Mew revealed the nature and knowledge of all Pokémon in an attempt for the human to talk with them. This is why humans are as we know as trainers, many of them share partial information that was given, the knowledge that Mew gave to this human was what we know today as the first Pokémon trainer. With this information, humanity also grew to love Pokémon just like it was before." The tale was very interesting and insightful, I realized how much more Pokémon know as well. I had heard that there were many tales within humanity that we shared, but this got to me thinking just how many more were the tales that Pokémon shared within each other. It was a whole new world and a grand one. I had never heard of such a tale in my life, I might have no read many books, but these are things they should probably tell at school to inspire children. I lifted my paw to ask a question, Braixen looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"Is this all true? Did Mew really impart this wisdom to humanity?"

"All stories have truth in them, what we know for certain is that humans are quite like Pokémon, they possess abilities that help them. Not special abilities like most of us have, but more strategic than anything else. In my opinion, we are all the same at the end and we all live on the same world, we just can't communicate these days." Kaiser poked me with his magic wand, "you are a very, very curious Pokémon."

"Kaiser, I'm not a Pokémon. I thought you already knew." I reassured him, Kaiser patted me on my head and smiled.

"Well, if you were a human, I would be able to tell the difference, your personality is pretty much like a Pokémon my dear friend." Cain touched my shoulder. "Or maybe the tale is correct, and human are indeed Pokémon."

"Kaiser is right Kevin, you are pretty much just like us! In the very least in personality." Cain said to me, "even Buizel has said it a few times too, that you were almost a Pokémon in his eyes." For more humbling that I felt that was, I didn't really consider myself as a Pokémon.

The night went on with tales and stories from the rest, Marcus told the day he met Adam who had saved him from bullies, Cain had told how his meditation has helped him understand aura, and that with aura he could grow to understand everyone, Kaiser had asked me to tell how I became a Pokémon in the first place and I did tell my long story. Shortly after the end we were all yawning non-stop, since it seemed that Mathias wasn't going to come back yet I had decided to go to sleep. Kaiser assured me that he will indeed be back.

If I knew we would have to sleep right now on the floor I would've had my sleeping bag with me, but I forgot it when I left my house to reach Team Rocket, Kaiser had some blankets and pillows that he could share. We all had our own blankets and spots, however I was still lonely without my best friend right beside me. I carried my blanket and pillow with me and approached Cain, Marcus saw me get up as well and wondered what I wanted. I just wanted their company as I went to sleep, not being able to hug my friend while sleeping made my chances to even conceive sleep.

In the end me Cain and Marcus cuddled up together, and then I was able to sleep...

The storm awoke me from my sleep, although when I stood up Cain and Marcus where not around, neither the blankets or the pillows were. The thunder raged once more and a giant silhouette appeared before me, my fear and uncertainty kept me in place, I wanted to run but I couldn't find it within myself to do so. The dark figure then revealed in its hands what appeared to be a pokeball. Then I knew for certain that it was a trainer that wanted to capture me, I ran as quickly as I could towards the nearest shore to swim away, the thunder and the sky raged and rumbled the earth but also struck my courage, in my desperate running I had tripped countless times before managing to reach the shore.

As soon as I dived within the water I swan underneath it using my tails to propel myself away and as deep towards the ocean as I could, then I went back to the surface. I had seen that not only thunder was striking but now the rain was pouring relentlessly almost as if the rain was filling up the ocean until the land would vanish.

The waves kicked in and I was thrown in all directions, I was having a hard time staying afloat and the waves were pushing me against some large rock formations. It was then too much for me and everything had gone black...

I awoke on what seemed to be an unknown shore, but as I lay on top of the rocks from the seashore, I noticed that this was the place I met Buizel for the first time. The sense and taste of nostalgia invaded me entirely, although I did recall this place my mind did not, it was a strange feeling. I tried to get up, but I cried in agony as my leg burned with pain, I cried because I felt that no one would save me, especially since there were no other Buizels around this area. But how did I know that?

I suddenly felt something pick me up, and I looked on who it was I had seen myself as a child...

I woke up sweating and confused, but my mind was regaining sense, I calmed down and thought on the dream. It must've been my best friend's perspective on how we met, Buizel despite fearing trainers and humans managed to trust me, was he trying to tell me that he trusted me at the very start since we met? It must've been this way.

I saw that Mathias was the one that had woke me up by poking me with his wand, he looked tired but had most of the setup for everything he wanted to do, he yawned as he spoke.

"Sorry I had taken so long Kevin, some Pokémon are very hard to convince to get some of their own fangs or tears or whatever it is I need." Mathias and Kaiser had a very intricate setup that I couldn't understand, before I had asked him what anything did, Mathias plucked some fur out from my head. "This is the last ingredient!" I rubbed my head.

"You could've asked you know!"

I had stood in the center of the circle that was drawn on the ground, it had strange symbols that I had never seen before, Mathias looked straight at me and pointed his wand. "Just wish for the best Kevin! The worst that could happen is that I split your soul ten ways!" That disconcerted me.

"You got to be joking, right?"

Mathias laughed to himself, "no, not really. That could actually happen." And before I had any chance of even objecting, a very bright beam came my way and struck me. There was strangely no peculiar feeling when I got struck, the only thing I felt was if someone pulled a chunk of hair from my head, but I had this feeling within my body. As if removing a large and very sticky band-aid from me.

The light faded and I could see the world around me, I was still able to see the two Braixens ahead, I had wondered if it worked. I looked at my paws and this time saw my hands instead! I was back being a human. I quickly looked for Buizel around me, as I looked down I saw him curled up on the ground. I quickly picked him up and hugged him as tightly as I could, I had my friend back with me and he appeared to be fine! I patted him, kissed his forehead and cried. "I'll never make such a stupid mistake again Buizel, I won't lose you again I promise to you. I'll not put you in that kind of risk never again." I sobbed as I held my best friend close to me, I felt him hugging me back. I also saw him crying.

Wait, I can talk to Pokémon now because I understand their language! How could I possibly forget?

"Hey buddy! I can understand Pokémon now, ask me anything please! I really want to talk to you!" I said excitedly, anxious to listen to understand what he says.

"Bui bui?" Buizel spoke, but I couldn't understand anything of what he said, I was thinking that my mind was still dizzy form the spell, so I asked again... Nothing.

I tried asking him a yes or no question, he answered but I yet couldn't understand as if I knew the language, I felt someone place their hand over my shoulder, as I turned around I saw Mathias in his human form smiling a bit.

"Sorry friend that was the bad news, bringing your form back from your spirit had made you lose your ability to speak to Pokémon. But your friend is back!" It was true, I was very happy that my friend was back, but slightly disappointed that I couldn't understand him. "Don't fret my friend! Remember that I know how to talk with Pokémon. I'll gladly be your translator!" That made me quite happy, I wanted nothing more than to understand my friend, but I felt that I was taking too much from him.

"You've helped me already so much Mathias, I can't thank you enough."

"Nonsense! I want to keep helping, especially if it means bringing a human as great as yourself and a Pokémon closer together!" Mathias said, he poked me with his wand, "besides, I have literally nothing to do right now and I want something fun to do!" It made me happy that Mathias was so interested in helping me understand my Pokémon. "And, you can teach me how to make coffee! I've always wanted to learn that secret from humanity.

I looked at him and imitated his way of presentation. "It is but a magic brew that only few humans dare learn, but its magical attributes will maintain you sharper and more awake than ever." We both laughed as we headed out towards the house they gave to him. Mathias was not very fond of trainers, but I'd love to believe that I was able to change his opinion somewhat.

We went to the house that Mathias was assigned to with all of the Pokémon, Cain and Marcus were happy that I was back to normal, although I felt the need to understand what they said to each other. It was strange, but I really felt like I needed not only understand Buizel, but the rest as well. I wanted very deeply in my heart to speak with Pokémon. We sat at Mathias' kitchen table and had coffee together, extra caffeine for Mathias so that he could be awake. I had of course taught him all the methods that were necessary to teach him how to make his own in the future.

It was very early in the morning, the sun hadn't fully risen yet so I assumed it was around six or seven in the morning. Buizel hugged me as I was sitting down drinking coffee. Me and Mathias were almost ready to start translation. Mathias had told him about how Kevin became a Pokémon, or more or less how his soul had merged with his, Buizel was very interested in this conversation. I could see Mathias and Buizel speak back in forth as simple as counting, it made me a bit jealous.

But that didn't matter now, I was finally able to understand and what Buizel had wanted to ask me for so long, my excitement couldn't be contained and the coffee only made me more exhilarated.

** To be continued…**


	11. Waive Away

**Chapter 11: Waive Away**

"So Buizel, are you prepared?" Mathias asked my friend. Buizel nodded and he spoke. Mathias paid close attention to what Buizel said the whole way, he then told me everything as he finished translating. "Buizel wants to know how you enjoyed being a Pokémon." I liked the question, but as Mathias translated, I felt something amiss.

"It was honestly fun, but I felt very depressed without knowing where you were or what had happened to you, I was really worried." Buizel smiled and then spoke a bit more, I really wished that I could understand him myself.

"Buizel is asking more on what it felt like being like him." Mathias said, I couldn't pinpoint what was bothering me about this, it felt rather crucial. I had always wanted to be able to speak to my best friend, so why did it make me so uncomfortable now? Wasn't this what I had always wanted?

"Well, the feeling of being a Buizel was more than exciting, the fur was weird, the form was very different, but it was a good different and I could understand Pokémon as if I had understood the language from the very start." And then I realized what bothered me, "when I spoke with Pokémon it was like hearing regular people, family and friends that I spoke with my whole life, I was able to understand tone differences and how the sound of every Pokémon related to a different personality they had, especially while listening to Cain and Kyla. Cain had a greater and calmer sounding voice while Kyla's was more carefree and soothing. People would not be able to tell the difference but I could! I could not understand Pokémon when they spoke; I felt it deep within that I understood who they were. And every single Pokémon is so different!" Mathias paid close attention to every word I said. "I really felt their personality, like when you can tell someone is very dedicated with what they do, or when you can still someone is rather sophisticated. There are such small differences but it made me feel like I could really understand Pokémon, finally after all this time." I stopped, realizing all I had said, I saw Kaiser poking at me with his wand and sticking his tongue out at me, I somehow knew what he meant with that. Mathias looked very closely at me, slightly worried.

"What do you really want then?" His tone was a bit more concerning that I had grasped it to be.

"I need to be able to understand Pokémon just like I did when I became a Buizel." Mathias placed his hands on his face, I suppose that he was yet exhausted from being out all day looking to just help me get my friend back. "I know I might be a huge bother, but I want to be able to communicate with Pokémon myself." Mathias interrupted me, and he shook his finger at me.

"That is one thing I can't do Kevin. I'm very sorry." Hearing this made me sad and also infuriated; I didn't feel like continuing translation until I was able to understand Buizel as I did when I was a Pokémon. "If I could grant that to every human, I would, but the spell doesn't exist at all, believe me, I've tried."

"But there must be a way Mathias, you are the greatest magician there is!"

"I might be the great Braxier you know, but even I have my limits." Mathias pondered to himself slightly while tapping the table with his wooden wand. "There actually have been many people who have attempted to speak directly to their Pokémon. Soon after some time, an old enchantment was found that got many people interested in the past." Mathias took a sip of coffee.

"What kind of magic was this?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there have been many witches who have tried the old recipe to make you think like a Pokémon and to be able to understand them, it had severe backfires." I wonder what sort of issues had happened. "People were not expecting the fact that the spell transformed you entirely into the Pokémon you chose." Mathias said as he finished his cup. "You make really good coffee." Mathias yawned.

"So wait, you are saying that there is a spell that can transform you into a Pokémon?" I asked, curiously.

"Indeed, there have been witches that claim to have been able to decipher a way to speak to your Pokémon with the spell by adding different ingredients. This also doesn't always work well. So the best logical thing I did was remove the spell extension for it to last a few hours." Mathias said as he yawned once more."

"So you destroyed the spell?"

"Just the duration of it, there are few people who remember this well. But this piece changes the spell from being a couple of hours, to entirely permanent. The benefit of it being permanent is that you eventually learn to speak to Pokémon." Mathias said as he looked down at his cup.

Hearing this gave me a glimmer of hope to want I really wanted, sure, I couldn't understand Buizel, but I would if I was a Pokémon again! And then I started thinking for what probably got me wondering for hours in my head, there was a transformation spell that I could probably use for my own benefit, but the huge issue was, that Mathias' transformation spell would be permanent. Was I ready to give away such a thing as my human life? Wait, was I really thinking on this? It would mean I would surrender to my humanity entirely!

"Mathias! What if we use that transformation spell on me?" Mathias looked at me in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing and in all honesty, neither did I.

"But Kevin, we just got you back! And the transformation is permanent! You will never be able to be human ever again!" Mathias said shocked to what I had asked.

"But it's okay! You know transformation magic so you can change me back!" As soon as I said this, Mathias sighed, he was tapping with his wand nervously.

"No Kevin, I can't..." I didn't understand, wasn't he a great magician after all? I guess there were limits in magic just like there were in music; there are certain sounds one is able to make. "I can easily transform you into a Pokémon, but I can't transform you back into a human. The only reason I could bring you back this first time was solely because it was your soul that was locked inside a body, you didn't really transform." I was quite disappointed.

"But why isn't it possible?"

"Well, it's easy to create a new body type; it's excruciatingly hard to redo an already existing one." I think I understood. "There are landmarks; there are specifics of a body all that sort of stuff. I took about fifteen or so years to finally get down my human and Pokémon appearance." After Mathias has explained the dilemma, I felt quite sad. But why didn't it really matter to me?

"What if Buizel became a human instead?" I asked Mathias, he shook his head.

"I can definitely assure you that the human language is a thousand times harder than the Pokémon language." Then why didn't humans learn to speak to Pokémon? "It takes a Pokémon heart to learn the Pokémon language correctly, but it takes a human brain to learn the human language." That made sense to me, Buizel thought like a Pokémon and that can't change. Having a Pokémon heart is something that some people could change, and didn't Kaiser also say that he saw me more like a Pokémon?

"What if you transformed me for a couple of days? Would that work?" I asked.

Mathias shook his head, "no, the spell that allows you to be a Pokémon temporally has never been able to let you speak like a Pokémon. I don't know why, I mean, I have had people ask me for this as well. There have been a few people that have desired to be a Pokémon; none of them would do it permanently. But all of them were never able to speak to their Pokémon, even the guy that was a Pokémon for a whole month." Mathias thought for a bit. "The permanent version of this spell is actually able to make you learn the Pokémon language fairly quickly." Mathias poked at me with his wand, "you know though, becoming a Pokémon isn't that bad of an idea. I just wish I could do it without giving your human form away" Mathias smiled at me.

Becoming a Pokémon was a really inviting idea to me. But I would never be a human ever again, this was a big risk that I was not sure I could handle, and even if I did choose to become a Pokémon, what would I tell my parents? What should I tell my friends? Where would I go from there? Would I just live in the wild? All these were very big concerns to me.

Was I being jealous? Or was I being greedy? Was I really greedy to not let my humanity go for my best friend, but it is a big thing to give away. This is giving away your possible future, but what was my future? It was to be with my best friend and playing music. Was I really giving my future away, or was I reassuring it? Was this just a thing I wanted for a bit? As I thought on it, I wanted to be a Buizel right beside Buizel himself. Was that what I desired all along?

Mathias got up and went to get more coffee, I looked at Buizel for a moment and it got me thinking, was my entire human life worth listening to my best friend? I stared idly at the everstone that my Pokémon had around his neck, I was reminded of the past we shared, of all the grand moments we played music and the days we shared together, and most specially the night where I really started to understand my best friend better. We were both always very happy; I would give anything for my friend. So it's not my Buizel that has to change. It is I who has to change something.

Yes, this is what I have to do. I was absolutely certain of this.

"Mathias," I said as he walked back and sat down, "Let's do this; I want to be a Buizel." I said confidently, I was sure of my decision, everyone was surprised by my decision, I noticed Buizel's eyes widen with surprise. Mathias was stunned as he looked at me.

"You are joking... right?"

"You said that it was a good idea."

"It is if I could keep your human form as well, not for you to surrender to it! Think of everything you are losing, I mean... think of the coffee!" I simply scoffed at his last comment.

"That is completely fine, I thought of it very well, and I am certain that I want to become a Buizel, even if it means not being a human ever again." As I said this, Buizel ran towards me, he then quickly smiled and came close to hug me, he talked to me very quickly but I couldn't understand a thing, it didn't matter now because I will soon will talk to him myself.

"Buizel said that he couldn't believe it, he asked if you were sure, and that it would be so cool to have his best friend be a Buizel too" Mathias shook his head and stared at me directly. "But Kevin, you will not be able to be human ever again." Mathias said. I was aware of that.

"I have to think about a few things first, but I must do this, I must make this huge change for my friend." I hugged Buizel, "I'd do anything for my best friend." I saw Kaiser giggling; he spoke something to Mathias that I couldn't understand.

"Kaiser says that he always knew that you wouldn't be able resist not being a Pokémon." Mathias said seriously as he stared at me. "Are you sure of what you will do Kevin?"

"Absolutely sure, but there are things I have to do before I transform." I felt like losing the human life didn't matter that much, but it did make me uneasy as I thought about it. Was I really going to waive away my human life just to talk to my friend? "First of all I must tell my parents what I will do." Was I never going to talk to my family again? What about George? No, there is no way I could tell George, he would mock me forever. "I also don't want to get captured by another trainer; I got to figure that out first..." This I didn't know how to resolve.

Mathias yet concerned warned me, "that actually is a big deal. You could all always stay around with me, but I would have to pay more money for food and all that silly stuff." Mathias wondered for himself a bit. "Why can't you humans just give the food anyway like we do?" Mathias wondered, at times I always seem to forget that he is actually a Pokémon.

"It's not how things work for humans."

"Well, in any case, the safest way to be with your friend and not get captured by anyone is to go along with a human." And as soon as Mathias said it, the idea popped. And the plan was absolutely perfect, and the best part of all, is that I would also be able to keep a promise.

"I got a splendid idea for that! Although, you might have to help me find someone later on when I transform Mathias."

"Um, of course, how could I help later on?" Mathias asked, I looked at the phone behind me and got up from the table.

"I'll let you know, I need to contact my parents." I was walking towards the phone, but Mathias grabbed my shoulder.

"Kevin, are you sure you want to do this? You got really lucky to be separated from Buizel, but now you want to become one. You should think this a bit more." Mathias said to me, but I had thought about it already, I felt almost as if I wanted this. Kaiser said it, he sees me more of a Pokémon, so perhaps there is some truth to that. I would do anything for my friend, if I transform I really wouldn't have many issues, my fans might wonder but I could always tell my parents to invent something to cover for me.

"I've thought about it already and my decision stands." I said as I walked towards the phone.

Never would I think to make such a decision in the past, but as I've recalled many times before. There is something really special about the Pokémon world that I really want to be a part of, and it was clearly present when I had taken over the body of my friend. This is absolutely what I need; I have to become a Pokémon.

I called my parents and I saw both of them there, the smiles on their faces as they greeted me really got to me, I had the feeling that I would never see them again for some reason. But I had a plan to not be at all disconnected from my parents at least. I was very nervous, how would my parents even react to what I wanted to do? Would they approve of such notion?

"Hi mom, hi dad!" I greeted briefly, I was nervous as I spoke, "there is something really important I want to talk about." Before I could talk however, my mother spoke before me.

"Kevin dear, you were away for a very long time; people were really worried for you! Your father and I were worried that you might've really been missing. What happened?" My mother asked, the kindness of her voice got to me, the tone brought to me the memories of the past, of moments when me and my mother hugged together and spent time as family, how she was always there for me when I got bullied at school, he lunches she made, when she tucked me away to sleep when I was younger. All of those memories are now flashing through my mind and they are hitting me very hard.

My father spoke as well, "son, we told you countless times to at least tell George were you are going before camping or before heading another direction to spend time." My father was the voice of reason, without him I wonder where I would've even gone to in life. After all, he was the one that told me to follow my dreams. Would my new dream of becoming a Pokémon change his mind? "At least now we know that you are safe," said my father, "I thought we had lost you forever." At this point I realized that if I didn't say anything now, it was going to be harder for me to tell them what I wanted to do.

"Mother, Father... there is something really important that I'm going to do, and I'm not sure if you are going to like it." Both of my parents were a bit shocked, they looked at me as they waited for what I had to say. "It was a very hard decision for me, but... "It was hard to say, I didn't want to disappoint my parents.

My mother was an impatient one at times, "come son, tell us. There is nothing you could possibly say that may surprise us."

"I'm going to become a Pokémon."

My father almost choked on his drink, my mother gasped at what I had said. My mom just couldn't believe it.

"But son, that's ridiculous! And even if it were possible, what will you do as a Pokémon?" My mother asked, my father was recovering from coughing and he also had something to say.

"Karen, this isn't even something we should discuss with him! There is no way Kevin can be a Pokémon anyway." My father exclaimed, I had to make them understand somehow.

"I know it sounds absurd, but there is definitely a way to transform me into a Pokémon, the problem is that I just can't be a human again." I realized late that I probably shouldn't have said that. My mother's jaw opened wide and my father had a hard time regaining his composure, "look I know how much this news affects you, but..." I was going to say until my father coughed loudly.

"Kevin, there is no way we are going to allow you be a Pokémon! Just listen to yourself, it's preposterous to even think of such things! There is no way we are going to give you permission to simply become a Pokémon and let your whole music career fade away." My father said all of this as calm as he could, but his anger was evident.

"No dad, I'm not asking you for permission. I'm just letting you know of what I'm going to do, this is why I'm calling." My decision had already been made, no matter how this conversation turns out, I need to change, and I need to do this for my friend. My mother then stood up quickly and left, it made me sad to just see her abandon this phone call like that, I didn't want to see my mother like this, not before I transformed.

My father was looking away as well, I thought at first that he was waiting for me to hang up on then, but my father was looking at where my mother went, I could clearly hear my mother's footsteps running back towards the call. She had a book with her and a pen. "Son! If you are going to go out there and be a nosey Pokémon, you have to tell me all of what you see!" My mother said as she smiled, she opened the book and readied her pen. "You must tell me every detail. This is going to be invaluable information for the future!"

"Mom, but how will I speak? I won't speak like a normal human being again!" I explained, my mother chuckled.

"But you know how to write! Do you not?" My mother said to me as she was writing something down. "If you are going to become a Pokémon, I'll demand a letter a week with everything you get to learn from the Pokémon world!" My father looked at her a bit surprised.

"Karen! Are you saying that he should just become a Pokémon and leave?" My father said to her, my mother scoffed at him.

"Honey please, he is already a grown man and he has all the right to do what he pleases with his life, it is his body, not ours." My mother kept writing down something on her book. "Besides, this will be a grand experience for him, a clear sign of growing up as well!"

"Mom, what are you writing?" I asked as I pointed at her book.

"Oh! I'm just getting started on my grand new book! I call it "My son the Pokémon", it's just a working title. It's hard to get inspiration these days." I was quite humbled that my own mother would write down a book based on my Pokémon experiences, I understood then why she wanted to know so much.

"Mom, that's very cool of you..."

"Now tell me what has happened so far, I need a back story to this!" I had never seen my mother so excited about something. "Every bit of detail, please!"

I decided to tell her everything, from when I tried to get team rocket to translate for me, Adam's rescue, the pokeball capturing us, my first experience as a Pokémon, the magic, I told everything that I could recall to this point. As my mother wrote she looked excited, as if she had recovered something long lost, maybe she found what strives her to write once more. The excitement behind something new and enticing. It made me very happy to recover that side of her, it made me revalidate my decision.

My father had to go to work, but I gave my deepest goodbyes and thanks to my father. He told me yet to follow my dreams, he didn't really agree to my decision to become a Pokémon, but he respected my dreams, and that made me very happy inside.

"Kevin dear, you definitely have to show me how you look as a Buizel!" My mom said.

"Mom, how do you know I'm going to be a Buizel?" As I said this my mother disregarded it, as if I should know.

"Oh Kevin Kevin Kevin, I know my son very well, it is only obvious you would be a Buizel for your best friend." My mother closed the book, "you do act like a Pokémon sometimes, you know?" That comment from my mother had caught me off guard, first Kaiser and now my mother, they are saying that I'm quite Pokémon-like?

"Someone said something similar, why do you say I act like a Pokémon?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Well Kevin, you always seem happier around Pokémon, that is why I wanted you to have my Pokémon books after all." My mother smiled at me as she said this. Maybe this was why my mother approved of my decision, she wanted me to be happy. "You always had a better time with Pokémon than with George or with any of your friends." That made sense...

I told my mother that I was going to call again, or rather Mathias was going to call her, as soon as the transformation was done. Before I hung up my mother told me that no matter what and no matter where, she would always love me. "Don't be scared when you change." My mother said, I quickly recalled my birthday.

"There is one thing I don't understand mom, when you gave me the Everstone, you told me to never change who I was. But here I am now, about to transform into a Buizel." My mother shed a tear, but she was very joyful, she even laughed to herself a bit. "I mean, doesn't it bother you that I'm going to change in the end?"

"Kevin, you are not changing who you are, you might change your outside appearance, but you are always going to be the son I know. A son that has a heart of gold and that he would do anything for his best friend. By changing, you are strengthening who you really are, this is a grand step for the lives of anyone." And then she said goodbye to me, reminded me of the necklace, said that she loved me and then hung up.

After speaking to my family, I had doubts on transforming into a Pokémon, but then again my mother gave me her full approval, and I can also help her with the book she is writing. Mathias tapped me in the shoulder with his stick, everything was ready.

Everyone was staring at me, all my Pokémon, Kaiser and especially Buizel. Mathias was practicing some wording or some sort, I could clearly see him talking to himself. Buizel approached me and spoke something that I didn't understand. Mathias quickly turned around as he heard my Pokémon.

"Buizel says that you don't necessarily have to do this for him." I appreciated that Buizel cared for me yet.

"This is something I want to do." I said to my friend.

"There is still time to change your mind, I can always translate for you so that you get to know what Buizel is saying." I appreciated that he was really concerned for me as well, although I had to do this.

"I'm already decided." I said confidently, I was starting to shake, I had no clue how this would go down.

"Alright, this might hurt a little Kevin, but I hope you can resist all the painful parts of this process." Mathias said as he was reciting some words.

"Painful parts? Why pain?" I hoped that Mathias was just joking around.

"Because my transformation spell is instant mostly because I've done this so many times back and forth. In your case, the transformation will be slower, therefore you will definitely feel certain changes as they happen." I thought on possibly what these could be, "don't worry Kevin, I'll make this as fast as I possibly can, just prepare yourself mentally because this will and is going to hurt" Mathias reassured, I trusted in Mathias' ability to transform me. I looked at myself one last time, and awaited the transformation.

Mathias waved his wand and said some words I could not understand. I had thought there was more to it, but it all suddenly stopped. "Mathias, what is the matter?" After I said that my head started to hurt a little bit, but then it passed quickly, I shook my head to awaken up a little.

"Whoa, that was strange." I said as I saw Mathias had his magic wand lifted with his eyes closed. "Uh is everything okay Mathias?" Buizel spoke loudly, but he wasn't staring at me now, he pointed directly at my hair. I noticed then that I had the same hair coloration than a Buizel's fur, it was starting. I noticed Buizel was excited and his eyes were open wide watching me.

I was about to say something to Buizel, but I felt a chill around my whole body, it threw me to the floor of how strong it was, I quickly got tired and it was impossible to stand upright. Then a feeling of pain began growing quickly throughout my entire body, it's the feeling of when your body is aching but I felt it grow in my body every time more and more and it kept going on non-stop. It was starting to grow from aches, to burden to feeling the pain I have from cuts, and finally arriving to a painful sensation that screamed from within my soul. The pain was so intense that I screamed, I wonder how worried Buizel was for me, I didn't want to make him too worried. I then felt my body numb all around, I could still feel some pain but I was able to tolerate it more. I hadn't noticed until now, but my limbs were already shaping out to be more of a Buizel's anatomy. My body trembled, my bones were as shattered as glass around the extremities, and I felt my muscles tear like paper.

"Hopefully you can withstand this, I can't stop at any moment, or it could be disastrous for you." Mathias said as he focused.

I had to withstand this pain, I was so close already, or that's what I would like to think. I looked at Buizel, he did seem worried, but he was nevertheless happy. "Don't worry Buizel, I'll be compl..." I was saying when suddenly no words came from my mouth, I tried to breathe, but I couldn't, I was choking! No! I hate Choking! Everything except choking! I kept trying to breathe with the best of my efforts, I tried to grab my neck as I was choking but couldn't, I couldn't breathe at all. My lungs began to burn wildly.

My whole body began to hurt, pain just grew from every inch of my body, I couldn't stand it, I wanted it to be over with already but I had to endure this pain, I had to for my best friend.

Suddenly the pain in my lungs vanished, I could breathe once more. I took a really deep breath to fill my lungs once again, still frightened. I was able to breathe deeper than I thought I would. I have never breathed so deep before, I feel a lot better than before, did the transformation give me better lungs? I smelled the air, my sense had astonishingly increased. It smelled like I was outside, but I clearly know that I'm inside Mathias' house, colors changed slightly, some fading while others were brighter, the blues were all beautiful while the oranges fades ever so slightly.

I began to have lots of chills throughout my whole body, I felt my skin itch as a very distinct pattern of small hairs was forming. I assumed it was the fur, my new fur felt very soft. As the transformation went on I had to look at my hands, they were paws now, I watched them and glanced at them. I was so enthralled with how my new body was starting to feel that I felt my tail tickle around my body, it currently had no control over it. Some changed were happening without my notice.

My body hurt and burnt the same as every limb did, my body seemed to get smaller and lots of fur grew from it. As that happened, my neck began to feel somewhat hollow, but I realized it wasn't my neck, it was the floatation sac that had settled around my neck. I was so interested in feeling my body during the rest of the transformation that I didn't even realize when my cranium snapped. The force of the crack made me dizzy and my vision became blurry, the sounds of my environment beeped loudly. My skull kept breaking until I couldn't even feel my face because it. I was blinded with pain and a burning feeling, I touched my face and I had a maw, although it still had a bit of skin. The fur was growing slowly at a steady pace, the chills still remained, those exciting feelings grew stronger, if I could I would be making up a song in my mind about how this feels, but there were so many mixed feelings.

At this point I was way too exhausted and I fell flat on the floor letting the rest of the transformation happen, it was about to end, or so I thought, I was a human no longer, and the thought itself felt great for me, maybe I really wanted to be a Pokémon deep in my heart after all. Maybe I had become a Pokémon when me and Buizel hugged that very night below the storms, could it be that way? As I saw my body I could realize that I had become a Buizel completely already, I am not a human anymore… I have become a Pokémon, this time forever. I thought so much about my humanity that I was repeating myself over and over, but I traded my humanity away, the thought of not being a human anymore lingered deeply within me throughout the whole process, thinking of it over, my humanity gone, I at times thought nothing was real, that it was all a dream. This felt too true to be a mere dream, it was real and it was happening.

I thought that it was over but the transformation didn't stop yet. My head began to hurt way too much, even harder than I thought. What was Mathias doing now? I couldn't stand this pain, this was the most agony I have ever felt in my entire life, I yelled very loudly in the room.

"I ca-!" I tried to yell, "I ca-" I tried once again. I did my best to speak this time. "I- Bui... Bui! Bui bui!"

I tried to say that I couldn't stand the pain, but it was evident, I started to lose my human language. My tongue was changing as well, my neck was still burning and as I spoke it burned way more, I assumed my vocal chords were changing.

"Bui bui!" As I spoke in my new Pokémon tongue I couldn't avoid but to feel happy, with this, I felt that the transformation was completely over. Buizel ran towards me and hugged me. What was so interesting was that this time I could hug Buizel properly, we were the same size now after all. Mathias looked down on me, with a smile on his face.

"And it is done Kevin. You are now a Buizel." I looked up at Mathias and smiled.

"Bui!" I realized something very important. I couldn't understand myself when I spoke. I was instantly concerned, was my transformation all for nothing? As Buizel spoke to me I really didn't understand a thing he said, that made me worried.

"You are now Buizel, you are not taking over Buizel's body, you will learn the Pokémon language soon, but you have to let the spell have some time." I asked if I was going to be able to speak soon. "Impressively, your communication skills match the ones of a Pokémon perfectly, at least I was able to get that around. Somewhere around 2 hours or a day you'll be able to speak to Pokémon properly." That was very relieving to me. It meant that I was going to be able to talk to Buizel in about an hour...

I closed my eyes to be able to have some sleep as the transformation left me completely exhausted. Adapting to the new Pokémon world might be a bit complicated, but I'm sure I could manage. All I wanted was to talk to my best friend. I relaxed for a bit until Mathias picked me up from the pile of clothes I had around me.

"Come Kevin, let's show how you look like to your mother." I wondered how my mother would react as soon as she saw me. Mathias set up the call, the phone was picked up rather quickly.

"Hello Mrs. Karen, everything went smoothly and your son is safe." Mathias said, he then raised me up and showed me through the video feed of the call, my mother gasped and stared at me for what could have been about ten full minutes.

"Kevin..." My mother was sure it was me, "he still has his eyes, I can still see him there." My mother was still able to recognize me despite being a Pokémon, of course, Mathias had told her it was me, but I felt that she was entirely sure. I smiled and waved back at my mom, she still couldn't believe it. "Oh gosh Kevin, you make a very cute Pokémon!" I laughed a bit as she said that. "I can still notice that he has a bit of his hairstyle there as well." As she made this remark, I touched my skull and there was indeed a lot of fur, it definitely resembled the hairstyle I had.

"I took some liberties when I casted the spell, I thought that the only way you would recognize him would be with the hair still somewhat there." Mathias said.

"I always saw my son through his eyes, it told me everything about how he was feeling when he was younger. Now I see happiness greater than I had ever seen within him, even greater than when he played with his Pokémon." Was it really that evident how happy I was?

"Bui bui bui!" I tried to speak, but I covered my mouth as I giggled, I forgot that I couldn't speak to human. I realized once again how bothersome it must've been for my friend to speak to me without me being able to understand him. I saw my mother smile when I spoke with a Pokémon tongue.

"Oh Kevin dear..." My mother said.

"Kevin says that he is happy." I could see my mother's happiness all the time, she was still writing frantically on her book as the conversation went on.

"Remember son, I expect to hear from you." Then she looked at me with a smile. "Please don't forget to visit." I nodded to her, "and also write if you need to talk with anyone! You can still contact with people that way." I winked an eye at her, "that diamond necklace is very expensive, use that if you need any money." My mother put down her book and looked at us before hanging up. "Hugs and kisses my little Pokémon son! Please visit me someday!" I motioned a kiss towards her and waved goodbye.

The video turned off and Mathias placed me on the ground. I attempted to take a step but I tripped over, my body was still somewhat numb and it was hard to adapt myself to walk like a Pokémon. Buizel ran towards me and gave me a hug, he spoke countless words to me, unfortunately I still couldn't understand any of it.

"Well Kevin, let's get going. We got to take you to that guy you mentioned earlier." Mathias said, and everyone started to get ready, Mathias picked up my clothes and guitar bag, he packed everything there.

Just a few hours more and I'll be able to talk to my friend, and I'll be able to listen to him directly. For now, I had to set the plan that I currently had in motion. I told my mother to invent some sort of story so people wouldn't think I was still missing, but I had to find someone in particular to help me. I'm a Pokémon, that part is done. Now I had to assure I wasn't captured by another trainer.

The only way, is to go and see my friend.

** To be continued…**


	12. Understanding

**Chapter 12: Understanding**

I looked at myself in my new form, reminding myself of the decision I have made. I had been so recent, but it does feel unbelievable as I feel that I'm going to wake up at any moment. I couldn't quite understand Pokémon yet, but what kept me most excited, was to be able to listen to my friend for the first time ever.

Me, Buizel and my other Pokémon actually played together before going to where I had told Mathias to take me earlier. We chased around, played what I assumed was hide and seek, or maybe it wasn't, but it was overall fun! What mattered is that I was started to feel like I belonged as a Pokémon already, it reassured me that I was correct in my decision.

Mathias joined in the fun and had quickly caught up to me when we were all just chasing each other. He was not in his Pokémon form however, he picked me up and looked at me.

"I bet you are having fun," Mathias smiled, "most of the other trainers who have asked for the temporal side of this spell had already got bored at this point. I must say, that even I feel that you made the correct choice." This was reassuring to hear, I thanked him, I was still unable to understand myself but some things of the Pokémon language were starting to grow clear to me.

Mathias put me down and called Cain to help him with something, he had put on the backpack on him and pulled out the guitar. "I hope you don't mind Kevin, but you can't quite play your original guitar anymore," Mathias reached for his wand, waved it left and right to where he made a small guitar pop out of thin air. "This size is more suitable for you, now you can still play music!" I looked at the guitar as soon as he handled it to me, the size was absolutely perfect for my new body, I hadn't even considered the fact that I wouldn't be able to play my guitar when I transformed, I was lucky that Mathias looked at the issue already. I quickly gave it a strum, and it sounded beautiful, the only problem was that holding down the notes as I used to was not more difficult, I did have paws now after all.

Mathias had everything ready for us, the guitar bag was packed with all my stuff and the small guitar as well. "So the plan is to meet up with Adam, correct?" Mathias asked me, I had nodded. "There is one thing to remember though, he can't know that there are two Buizel's, it would be suspicious." He was right, I asked Mathias what we could do in that case, Mathias wondered for a bit and then snapped his fingers. "I know!" Mathias quickly picked me up and put me inside the guitar bag. "You can hide in the guitar bag!"

It wasn't such a bad idea, maybe a bit cramped but it will work. I didn't want Adam or George to throw me out of the house or anything just because there was another Buizel. Mathias had the guitar bag open for me so that I wouldn't suffocate inside, I never thought I was going to be put inside my own guitar bag in the past, this was a bit weird, but I kinda liked it! It was cool being hidden in such a spot.

"Alright Kevin, I'm going to take you all as close as I can to this... Adam guy, is this fine?" I nodded as he asked, "alright, me and Kaiser have to head out soon, so let's make this quick!" Mathias closed the bag slightly, it did feel cramped being inside a guitar bag but I really enjoyed it, cramped but a good place to actually rest for a while. I closed my eyes as I thought of me and my dear friend, I just pondered to myself what was so important that he had to tell me, I could've just listened to Mathias, but I needed to hear it from him, I didn't know why but somehow Buizel wanted the same as well.

I closed my eyes and I let the swaying motions of being inside a bag set my mind well off to sleep, hopefully to dream a bit about what Buizel might say to me.

...

I saw myself on the shore sitting right beside my best friend in the same spot we always spend time together. This was indeed an old memory of mine.

"Do you want to be my friend too?" I asked as I sat right beside my friend. I remember Buizel was very happy when hearing this, he leapt to my arms and hugged me with such joy.

"Yes! I want to be your best friend too! You are family to me!" Buizel had said, I had only heard him as a Pokémon speak, but I somehow knew exactly every single thing he said.

Then I had just played music, but the music I played somehow spoke to me as well. "Where am I, where is my mind?" The guitar played but I felt that it was Buizel who was speaking to me instead, I turned around as the entirety of the world faded to black and it was only me and my Buizel, both as a Pokémon. "There is something I've always wanted to ask you Kevin," I listened carefully but I realized it was my own voice, I responded regardless. "Why have you given so much to Buizel?"

"Well it's obvious, he is my best friend." I spoke to myself back and forth and the voices just surrounded my head, my form vanished and everything was obscured by my thoughts.

"I think it's because he is family, not because he is a friend."

"Family?"

"Of course! Aren't we both Buizels now?"

"It's like we were indeed!"

"I should let Buizel know that we will be together till the end!"

"Like best friends that stay together forever!"

"But what does he need to tell me?"

"What if he says that he doesn't want to be my friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Buizel has given a lot for me as well!"

"Like when he defended me from Adam's Pokémon!"

"Or when he helped me compose!"

"Or when we stayed together in that rainy night!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to know what he will say!"

"I should practice being a Pokémon way more!"

Then all of the voices spoke in unison. "Hello, this is George."

...

I woke up from inside the guitar bag, I peeked outside and we were in the Pokémon center. I couldn't see much, I could just hear George's voice that had woke me up. Lucario noticed that I was trying to see I guess, he turned a bit to let me see.

I could see a young trainer with black hair, it was Adam on the phone!

"You are Kevin's manager correct?" Adam asked calmly, I was nervous but also surprised.

"Yes! I'm his manager!" George said from the other side.

"I found Kevin's Pokémon and I want to go over there right now!" Cain quickly moved closer to the phone, I quickly hid in the bag.

"Nice! What about Kevin?" George had asked.

"Oh no, he is still missing?" Adam asked sadly, he seemed disappointed that I wasn't around. "I was hoping for Kevin to have already appeared, I really need to talk to him." Huh, I've heard that before.

"No... There are still no clues of him." George said.

"It's strange because the Pokémon here are looking very happy with me right now... anyways, I'm going down there to give you all the Pokémon, could I have the address?" Adam asked, George quickly gave him the address and said his goodbyes. "Well team! I don't know where Kevin is, but I can sure take you to one of his friend's house!

The Pokémon cheered and I felt that we were walking towards George's place. I didn't want to peek outside of the guitar bag because I really didn't want to get caught inside. I just awaited till we arrived to George's place.

Despite being inside the guitar back, I could clearly hear knocking on a door. I could hear the footsteps of all the Pokémon entering the house, Lucario had set the bag down and checked if I was okay, I nodded at him. I looked outside from the guitar bag carefully. I could see Adam and George at the door talking to each other. George looked happy "Young trainer, thank you so much for your help."Adam just smiled.

"It is my pleasure George!" Adam shook hands with George. I'm glad to see that he is as friendly as he was with me.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" George asked Adam.

"You don't remember me? I caused a huge incident years ago. It's me, Adam!" Adam said quite enthusiastically.

"That's Adam?!" Cedric said from afar, his Lucario woke from the scream, she stood up and got defensive towards Adam, she was ready to attack him, all my Pokémon urged Kyla otherwise. After that, Cedric's Lucario hugged him as he was sitting on the couch. "Wasn't he the bad trainer who almost basically stole Kevin's friend?" Adam stepped in and talked to Cedric.

"I've changed in the years, I was completely wrong in the past, and I regret it deeply." The same thing that he had said to me, I hoped that Adam would realize sooner that I had already forgiven him. Adam stared at Cedric and his Lucario hugging together. "Sometimes I wish I had such a connection with my Pokémon, I don't know how Kevin and his Buizel are so connected. You and your Lucario seem very close, I wish I was able to be close with mine at all." Adam said as he sat down the table, I'd more than like to be able to teach him how simple it is to just understand your Pokémon. "If I never talk to him, I fear that I might never know how to treat Pokémon better." Adam looked at George, he just stared at him. "You don't mind if I stay and talk for a while, do you?"

George and Adam spoke of very small things from the past, George sat down in front of him as he was preparing some coffee for the both of them. "So how did you find the Pokémon?" George asked.

"They just ran towards me, they basically found me. It was honestly odd; I thought Kevin's Pokémon would be scared of me." I'm glad I told my Pokémon that Adam wasn't a bad person at all.

Cedric seemed interested in the conversation, he wanted to sit down with them, but Kyla had fallen asleep as she hugged him, he patted her head and spoke from where he was. "After the incident and that poor Pikachu? Anyone would be scared of you."

Adam looked at Cedric puzzled, "to Pikachu? If you are talking about the cuts, it's because I rescued him from kids that didn't really know what they were doing. I tried raising him myself, but he was always so frightened, that's why I gave the Pokémon to Kevin, because I knew he could make Pikachu happy again." Adam said, I'm glad he made that choice, Marcus is a very happy Pikachu nowadays, "I was glad to see my Pikachu again; it gave me certainty that I made the right choice." George seemed to remember then.

"So that's why you gave me the poke ball," George said, he stared at Adam concerned, "you look tired Adam, drink some coffee." Adam was staring at his coffee, I could easily tell he was depressed.

"The last time I saw him was at the Sunnyshore cafe, I had talked to him after all these years, and then I battled those thieves. After that he was nowhere to be seen. If only I hadn't forgotten to ask him about how one can be friends with their Pokémon..." He was in luck, I was going to make sure that was a possibility.

George grabbed the journal, "Kevin's diary might help if you are interested." George opened it up and slid it towards Adam, How much have they been meddling around with my journal anyway? "He talks on and about how he cares about his Pokémon dearly and how he has befriended them." Adam picked the journal up quickly, he seemed excited.

Cedric tried to get up, but his Pokémon was still holding him down, he protested from where he was "are you sure he should read it George?" I could tell George didn't really mind.

"Adam is different, I mean the Pokémon trust him." George might not understand Pokémon, but he does have a good grasp on good and bad people. "If he really needs to know about something he was going to ask him, he might find it in the journal." George looked at Adam and smiled at him, "I'll trust anyone who is able to find Kevin's best friend and bring him home safely."

Adam looked happy and proud in that moment, hopefully it will make him realize that everything is forgiven at this point, he looked at the journal. "Thank you so much, in which case, do you want me to read these pages aloud for you?" Adam asked George.

"We already read the other pages; you can read these on your very own, a certain chapter reminds me of the beauty and the beast over here." George looked at Cain and Kyla, I'm sure George was mentioning the chapter where me and Buizel hugged in the very cold night.

Cedric responded to George's mockery. "Kyla is no beast."

"Nah man, you are the beast." George said as he got up from the table and picked up Adam's empty cup, I wish George wasn't so mean towards the doctor, I'm sure there was a reason him and Lucario were so close, much like me and Buizel are very best friends. "Adam, you can go to my bedroom and read there, chapters start getting very poetic." As George said this Adam turned around and looked my way, I quickly hid inside the backpack, I felt as he lifted the guitar bag to carry it to the room. "Oh before you go, I need an opinion on something." Oh dear, George please stop. "Vanilla or chocolate for their wedding cake?" George laughed at his joke, I can't believe he was being so mean to someone he probably just met, maybe he was incredibly nervous.

"We are not a couple and we are not getting married!" Cedric yelled at him.

"We should ask Kyla then. How would you like a wedding cake with Cedric?" This was already getting out of hand, I was hoping Adam would intervene somehow.

"Darn it George! We are not getting married! It's not even a thing that can happen!" Cedric said as he raised his voice.

"I don't think your Pokémon agrees." Okay, at that point I would've made George realize how inconsiderate he was being. I felt Adam heading away from the discussion, I really wished he had stood up to them.

I felt as Adam dropped the backpack and the creak of the bed. He obviously got to reading the journal. I had to get ready to execute the plan I had, I needed to let Adam know that I was in fact Kevin. Before I came here I had asked Mathias to lend me some paper so that I could practice writing as a Pokémon, after a few tries I was able to write coherent words.

I checked my things inside the backpack and I looked for the pencil I used for my journal. I felt the guitar being moved once again, the backpack opened and I felt that Adam was looking for something. "Let's see if that guide is around here somewhere, maybe I can find more information."I peeked out of the bag and stared at Adam, he was surprised to see me. "Hey Buizel, what are you doing in there?" Adam picked me up as he looked at me, despite the fact that I didn't like being moved all around, I was getting used to it by now. "That is not a good place for small Pokémon like you." I stretched my hand to say hi to him, but as I looked at my paws I was reminded that I was a Buizel now, I was still excited about it as well.

If Adam wanted to know how to understand Pokémon he should definitely read my journal, specially the chapter where I hug Buizel. I pointed at the journal as much as I could, I was hoping he would notice. "Buizel, do you want me to read? I'm trying to understand what having a good bond with your Pokémon means." Perfect, he understood what I meant. "Is there something about that in the journal?" I nodded with more excitement, Adam put me on top of the bed and he continued reading the journal. I grabbed a loose sheet of paper that dropped from the journal, I also quickly picked up the pen without Adam noticing.

As Adam read on, I attempted to write as clearly as I could, I really needed Adam to realize I'm Kevin, its all part of the plan. Now that I think about it, this struggle that I feel for not being able to communicate with Adam reminds me of Buizel wanting to talk to me. As I imagined the situation, I felt like my own Buizel for a moment, how could I possibly let my trainer know what I want to tell him? And then an even brighter idea snapped, I knew exactly what to write.

"He was very happy with Buizel, and so successful." Adam spoke with a lot of regret in his voice, "I shouldn't have bullied him, I thought that if I was tough like the people who bothered me at school made me believe that I was going to be tough." I patted his back, hopefully to make him feel better. It is all fine really, I already forgave him. I went back to quickly write out what I need to say. "I'm sorry Buizel; I just feel that I need to do a grand favor for him. I never had the chance to properly say sorry, I did at the cafe but," There is one very big favor I'll be asking from you Adam, just wait until you see. "I don't think I have done anything for him." As soon as I wrote down what I wanted to say first, I picked another paper and began writing the other message on it. "I'm sorry Buizel, but if I could turn time around and prevent myself for harming your friend, I would." I'm glad to hear such words from him, but I didn't want him to be so full of regret, he went back to reading the journal as I focused on finishing writing.

Adam stopped reading and spoke to himself. "Grace has always been with me, no matter what." He smiled, I'm sure he learned a lot from reading my journal. "I just have to listen to my Pokémon, to know what they want." Ironic, as I've always wanted to listen to my Buizel, but yet I always felt like I understood him. Adam looked at me, I had been paying close attention to what section he was reading at, it was about time to let him know the truth.

Adam patted me, just like one would do a Pokémon. "Don't you miss your trainer little Buizel?" I looked for the first page to show him, the more important one. Adam was completely taken by surprise. "Since when did you know how to write?" I was excited, his reaction would be priceless, but I'm more excited to what the second page has to say to him, I thought of songs and melodies anew. I'm at least glad that my music never left me when I transformed. "Buizel stop shaking your leg, it bothers me. Lemme read this." I didn't notice that my old habits were also present with me.

Adam read what I had written "I am Kevin", his eyes widened and he looked at me straight in the eye. "This is impossible!" he exclaimed as he stood up, I shook my head at him, old habits die hard so I shook my leg thinking about music once more, I mimicked myself playing guitar in my arms as well. This will obviously make him realize who I really am.

Adam kept staring at me, for a moment I had thought that time stopped, but that was just how shocked this was for him. He picked me up and looked at me horrified. "Kevin... it really is you." he couldn't remain standing on his feet and fell on his knees while still holding me. "B-but, I..." He couldn't make coherent words, I pointed back at the papers I had written down on, he quickly picked them up and read them to himself but silently.

"Hi Adam, I guess this is what destiny brings me. And hey, I love it! It's a long story so I'll keep it short, this was a decision I made. I made sure my mother and father solved everything, and my mother is really happy with my choice too!." Adam chuckled, but continued reading. "I needed to speak to Buizel so desperately that I wanted to become a Pokémon. I know it sounds very weird, but this is what I wanted all along. I hadn't realized until now, and boy am I glad I was able to make this a reality." Adam flipped the page, he relaxed just a bit. "The only issue is, that I had no one to travel with. So I wanted you to take me back home to the shore where I met my friend. But then an idea sparked, don't read the next page PLEASE. This is something I want to see if you learned correctly, I'll tell you what you must do before I make the biggest decision I'll ever make." Adam was still confused at everything, but he read out my request. "Show me that you understand Pokémon, and make George understand why Lucario loves his trainer so much. Then I'll tell you what I want you to do for me."

Adam was still speechless, but by how much he was saying that he felt like doing something for me, I knew he couldn't ignore this request, as soon as he opened the door George was cheering.

"Adam! Great news! Kevin's mother called, she says that Kevin contacted her and that he is doing fine." I hid behind the door to hear everything, I wanted him to solve the issue.

"Apparently she also said that Kevin wants you to take his Pokémon with you," Cedric was saying, "He says that he'll let you know where to take them. I still can't believe Kevin trusts you so much..."

"Um, that's fantastic!" Adam said as he hesitated, I'm sure he has no idea how to even respond. "Where is Buizel?" I'm sure he wanted to be certain that I was Kevin.

Buizel spoke from across the room, George chuckled. "Buizel has been very excited with the news," George said, "Adam, why do you look so worried?"

"Worried? I'm not worried at all! It's just that..." Adam was still uneasy. "I was thinking and... You've been bothering Cedric way too much George."

"I haven't been bothering him that much, I'm just joking..." Joking a bit too much honestly.

"The only problem is that you don't understand why Lucario loves her trainer so much, it's not romantic or anything I'm sure." Adam explained.

"It's true," Said Cedric, "Kyla is just very worried of me." I already knew the reason why Kyla hugged Cedric so much, I just wanted to see if Adam noticed, then I could make a very important choice.

"Then why is it that she hugs you and even kisses you the whole time?" George asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Adam asked, "She is overprotective." As Adam said this, George seemed to understand a bit.

"True as well, when I just recently had Kyla as a Pokémon, I had a terrible accident and went to the hospital. I don't remember much on my days at the hospital, but my mom visited me every day. The one that stood there the whole time was my Lucario, every time my mother visited me she gave me a hug and a kiss." Cedric was explaining.

"I think I get it now," Adam said. "When Kyla saw your mother caring in such a way for you, Kyla wanted to do the same, I'm certain she didn't want you to feel alone and then that affection stuck to her to this day." He was quick at noticing, and I was glad, he really started to understand Pokémon.

I peeked through the door slightly, I saw Cedric and Kyla hugging together, George apologizing for his reckless mockery and Adam returning to the room. "I'm going to get Kevin's stuff, I'll be right back." Adam said as he closed the door behind him. I looked at Adam and smiled at him. "Did I do the right thing?" I nodded at him, I went to fetch the other paper that had my proposition, Adam read it to himself softly like last time.

"I'm glad that you are able to understand Pokémon now, see how easy it was?" Adam chuckled. "I promised you that I was going to take you to see Kalos, and that is exactly what we should do." Adam looked at me strangely, I'm sure he wondered how we were going to do this. "There is a very expensive necklace inside this bag, it will make enough money for us to travel together!" Alan shook his head, "but how are we going to travel together? You are a Pokémon now!" I pointed at the paper, Adam kept reading, as he did so I got up and went to pick up something inside my guitar bag. "I might not be able to travel with you as a friend now that I am a Pokémon, but if you promise to let me and my friends stick around we can travel together in a different way." Adam turned the paper to see if there was more, but I hadn't had enough time to write out too much. "Kevin, what are you talking about?" I came back and set down a pokeball between me and Adam.

Adam looked at me, the pokeball and then shook his head in disbelief. "No, I can't do something like that! I can't capture you! You are a human!" Adam said aloud, I rushed towards him and gestured him to be silent, none else should know I'm a Pokémon. "Kevin this is ridiculous, I can't capture you." I was a bit disappointed but I could understand, it is not something easy to accept. But I had to make it clear that I didn't want it any other way. I picked a piece of paper and wrote as quickly as I could to respond, it took a while but I managed to get the hang of writing at this point. Adam picked the page up and read it.

"What's the matter Adam? I thought you wanted to capture a Buizel in the past!" Adam crumbled the paper and tossed it to the side. "This is not the same Kevin! I'm not going to capture a human being!" Adam refused to use the pokeball to capture me. I decided to tap the pokeball until it opened to capture me, I wasn't successful, I sat down at the pokeball quite sad. I had even tried to pick it up and throw it on top of me, but I couldn't manage that either.

"You really want this to happen, huh." Adam said as he thought to himself but then snapped again, "I can't have you as my Pokémon Kevin." I wrote one last thing on the paper that he had crumbled. Adam picked it up.

"You wanted to do a favor for me, this is a favor I need. Let me be your Pokémon, I don't want to get captured by some random trainer by accident." As Adam read this he sighed, "I can't believe I'm even considering this..." Adam picked up the pokeball and looked at me, "this is so weird. Are you positive you want this?" I nodded quickly, I was getting ready to have the pokeball thrown at me. I closed my eyes in excitement.

I felt the pokeball tap my head, I saw it open up and my vision went red, just like when I got trapped in the pokeball with Buizel the first time.

Darkness surrounded me, but I felt really calm, almost as if this darkness was very soothing to me. I could see a bright light. I guess this is what Pokémon see when they are captured, I could run to the light but what if that made me resist the capturing process of the pokeball? I stayed in the darkness, I saw the light quickly fade away, getting ever so weaker. As the light faded I accepted the fact that I was now a Pokémon even more than I did before.

The light was now gone, now Adam was my trainer and I was his Pokémon. I saw the light grow and shine very brightly throughout the darkness. As soon as the light enveloped the blackness I was greeted back into the room with Adam looking at me, he was unsure of the entire situation. "So I guess you are my Pokémon now, huh?" I nodded at him, Adam picked me from the ground and looked at me. "Geez, this is SO weird."

The door was opened by George, he saw the both of us. "Oh hey Adam! I didn't know you owned a Buizel too!" Adam was shocked, "I remember you wanted a Buizel as well, I guess you finally got one huh."

"Uh, I guess I do!" As Adam said this I saw Buizel looking at me from across the room, I leapt down and hugged him.

"Wow! Kevin's Buizel and your go along very well!" George said as he saw us hugging. "Did your Buizel and Kevin's meet at the cafe when you spoke to him?"

"Uhhh, of course they did! They are like best friends too!" Adam looked around, searching for someone. "Where is the doctor and his Lucario?"

"They left already although I did end up apologizing to him. Oh, and you should go too! You gotta take his Pokémon with him." Adam was going to say something but George dashed in the room and picked my stuff up, he packed it in the bag and handed it to Adam. "I won't make you lose any more time."

George had bid Adam farewell, and he closed the door. Adam looked at all of us, me, my friend, Cain and Marcus. "Well, I never expected to have four extra Pokémon in one day... Now what?" Adam snapped his fingers, "ah yes, we go to Kalos!" All of my Pokémon were impressed but also very enthusiastic. "So I guess this is how it is now, huh Kevin?" I looked at Adam and tilted my head. "How do you feel Kevin?" I tilted my head the other way. "Don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about! I laughed, I smiled back at him. "You do seem very happy, but did you really want me to be your trainer? It's so weird though!" Adam said as he smiled a bit, I think he was getting used to the idea. "You do look better as a Buizel anyway." We both laughed, I spoke to him saying that he was very funny, but I covered my mouth with my paws realizing once again that I couldn't speak human. "Wow, you speak as a Pokémon too! That's cool!"

We headed out towards the boat that would take us to Kalos, I had made a promise to Adam to take him to Kalos and to teach him how to get along with Pokémon, what better way to do this than being a Pokémon myself. Although one thing I really hoped for, was to speak to my best friend, I feel that the time is about to come and I can hardly wait.

** To be continued…**


	13. Renewal of Life

**Chapter 13: Renewal of life**

We headed towards the path in the woods; we were heading to Canalave city. The ports there were always beautiful, especially the large boat that carried me and my family to Kalos. It is a very beautiful and peaceful ship to be in; there are so many commodities as well. I'm more excited that I'm keeping my promise to Adam, that we would both go to Kalos, and now that I'm a Pokémon the time will soon come for me to finally talk to my best friend.

Adam looked at me as we walked through the woods, he was still very uncomfortable, or that's what it seemed to be.

"Kevin, are you sure?" I sighed and then looked at him with a smile, I nodded. "I'm just making sure. You know? I still can't believe you decided to become a Pokémon! And not only that, but to also become my Pokémon!" Adam said to me, I replied to him speaking in Pokémon, he just chucked. "This is gonna be a bother, I can't understand a word you are saying." I simply laughed, this is how Buizel must've felt this whole time.

At one point we all stopped to rest, Adam had placed a mat on the grass for all of us to sit around, me and Buizel sat together by each other, he hugged me as much as he could while I was beside him.

Buizel was speaking to me; he asked me questions and spoke happily. I unfortunately didn't understand a word yet; I shook my head and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey Buizel, don't worry, I'm going to understand you soon. I can't wait to speak to you; there is so much we gotta talk about!" As I said this, Buizel nodded in agreement and smiled. Adam came by and sat with all of us.

"I bought some food from the store, let's eat everyone!" Everyone cheered as Adam announced this.

Adam served Pokémon food for everyone; I was honestly hungry after a long walk although Adam gave me a sandwich. I didn't realize that I was honestly expecting Pokémon food to be served to me instead of what I used to eat.

I ate just a bit of the sandwich, it was good, but how yummy and satisfying Pokémon food was, as I recalled from when me and Buizel got stuck in the same body, made me crave to eat Pokémon food instead of the sandwich that Adam had given me. I looked at Adam as I saw him confused, I pointed towards the Pokémon food the rest had and then I pointed in my mouth.

"But Kevin, that food is for Pokémon!" I looked at him, at myself and then back towards him. "W-well, you are not originally a Pokémon though so-" Adam stopped speaking, he sighed and gave me a plate with Pokémon food. "I'm just not used to this at all Kevin, I knew you as a human being." Adam looked at all of us, we were all staring at him paying attention, and Adam realized this. "I guess that I got to learn to understand you as a Pokémon too, not just pay attention to Pokémon." Hearing this made me relieved, I ate my Pokémon food happily, to think that I didn't want to eat this in the past; I guess my taste buds must've changed as well.

We had all finished eating and were just enjoying our little rest; we did have all the time in the world. Cain was relaxing and meditating on top of a rock, Marcus was running about, Grace was flying in the meantime, Buizel and I were just playing together, we were chasing around while dodging obstacles, I was precisely good at moving as swiftly as a Buizel could, but I was starting to get the hang of some of the tiny movements that helped with my balance.

Adam came by, he was holding my journal on his hand with a pen, and maybe there was something important he wanted to ask. Adam kneeled and looked down on me.

"Kevin, so what are we gonna do at Kalos? You know, aside from learning how to understand Pokémon." Adam asked, I could tell he didn't have a single clue on what to do next. I honestly had nothing planned, but then I remembered that Adam wanted to win a Pokémon league. I grabbed the journal and started writing, I gave him the paper and he read it.

"We'll go and participate at the Pokémon league! Wasn't that what you wanted?" Adam's eyes widened, he seemed really happy. "Yeah! We should totally enter the Kalos league! I grabbed the journal again and wrote down something more, Adam read once again. "Cool! So you only need two more medals!" Adam shook his head and gave the journal back to me. "I have won absolutely no medals at Kalos!" I chuckled; I had a new gift planned.

I went towards my guitar bag, and picked up a case, I handed it to Adam. Grabbing stuff with my mouth was very weird, but it was cool nonetheless. Adam opened the case I had given him and he saw the six badges I had won so far.

"Oh dear, Kevin no! These are your badges! I can't take these!" I looked at Adam as I was thinking of a proper response, I wrote something down on the journal and made Adam read it again. "Well, I did win these medals, you are right. But I'm your Pokémon that helped you win these medals. These are yours." Adam looked confused, but then he smiled. "Heh-heh, this is so weird Kevin. But okay, I'll take'em." I smiled at him; he picked me up and looked at me. "Something tells me you want me to treat you more like a Pokémon and less the old Kevin I met." As I heard this, I shook my head up and down without a second thought. Adam sighed to himself. "This is still odd."

Night came by quickly, Adam was practicing moves with the new Pokémon he had, and Cain was showing the moves he had to Adam. He showed how he punched and how he meditated, and then he focused his aura and showed him how he used aura sphere. Adam was impressed by all these abilities; I simply stared as they practiced.

"Wow Lucario! You have some good abilities, although I think you could have a better punching ability or skill." Adam checked a book he had; he flipped the pages in search of something. "If I recall, I heard of a Pokémon ability that allowed you to get stronger with every punch." Adam pointed at the book, "Aha! Here it is! It's a TM." Adam closed the book. "With this we will be able to have you focus when the enemy is not close to you to empower your aura sphere and punch and get stronger when the opponent approaches. You'll always grow stronger in battle this way." It was a great tactic; I applauded at Adam for his great strategy. Adam looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Kevin! I told you that I really loved tactics, you can see why." I nodded.

Adam then checked out on Marcus' skills, he noticed on the speed he had, mostly on how energetic he was. Adam thought it would be a good idea to give Marcus an ability that compensated his impressive speed. "Pikachu, you've grown ever so faster! I'm sure there are some good abilities you may learn." Marcus was happy; he jumped to hug his trainer. "I'm sure you must be very excited!" Marcus got down and ran towards where Cain was meditating, probably to tell him about everything.

Adam then looked at Buizel and thought,"I wonder what kind of cool abilities you have." I had already told Adam that Buizel knew hyperbeam, I'm sure Adam was curious to see how Buizel used it. "I'd like to see you use hyperbeam, I wanna see how it looks like." Buizel nodded at him, I was just a bit concerned as hyperbeam takes a toll on Buizel at times. "Kevin told me that hyperbeam was a bit dangerous for you, I'll help you train hyperbeam so that you don't get tired right away after using it." I smiled as I reminded myself that Adam is there for us now and that he really cares.

As Adam and Buizel practiced I went towards the edge of the lake we were at, it was already dark so we had set up a tent nearby. Grace was already sleeping, Cain and Marcus were talking with each other, in the meantime I just wanted to relax and look at the scenery. The lake was beautiful and the water was clear, I looked down at the water and saw myself, looking at my reflection reminded me of what I was now, but I hadn't seen myself as closely as I thought. I touched my cheeks with my paws, I smiled at myself, and I made all sorts of expressions. I closed my left eye, then my right one. I tilted my head as I kept staring at myself, all these things I did just to remind myself what I was now. I loved to see myself as a Pokémon now, the blue eyes I had since I was born were still with me.

I could hear the sounds of many Pokémon at night speaking I could feel as if I was starting to understand certain words, although what I wanted to pay attention to was the beating of my heart once more. I closed my eyes and I felt the beats of my heart once I placed my paws on my chest and felt my blood flow within me, you might find it strange but I must explain, feeling my heart beat within the body of a Buizel, my body, was relaxing and also reassuring of the remembrance that I am now a Pokémon. I breathed deeply and let my lungs fill with air, I felt my chest lift and then breathed out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a bright ball of light approaching me, it was pink and it emitted such a relaxing sound, it came ever so closer and the light started to dissipate. I saw what appeared to be a very small Pokémon inside the ball. Looking at it closer I noticed it was a bubble.

The Pokémon stared at me curiously, it giggled and then it came out from the bubble. It was a very small and light pink Pokémon, it had a very large alien-like tail and short paws. This Pokémon was levitating around me as it was smiling, after remembering the tales I knew exactly who this Pokémon was.

"Mew!" The Pokémon greeted me, I simply smiled back. It was an honor to meet a legendary Pokémon.

"M-Mew! What are you doing here?"

"I'm happy!" Mew said, I realized that what Mew had said previously was "Hi" I could still only hear the Pokémon noises mostly.

"Wow, I think I can understand the language now!"

"Meeew mew!" I couldn't understand much, but it seemed happy that I did.

"I think I can understand part of it at least." As I said this, Mew came closer to me and it touched my head once. As Mew did this, I was suddenly confronted with the thousand of Pokémon talking rules. It was so simple to me now, the timing of what one says combined with the intention of the voice and using only four to five types of sounds allowed you to express yourself in endless ways. The eyes were also involved in communication, looking away while saying "hi" meant something completely different if you looked at the Pokémon or if you said this slightly slower or with another sound.

"I'm sure you get it now!" Mew spun around playfully while giggling.

"Yes! I can understand it now!"

"And you can speak with us too!" Mew cheered to itself happily, he held my paws as we both levitated and twirled about. "It makes me so happy! Finally a human joins us all!" Mew and I landed on the ground again, Mew floated upwards and smiled. "Are you enjoying it? Isn't this so much fun?" It was hard not to smile at Mew, as it spoke on the voice turned out to resemble a feminine one, I'm not sure if legendary Pokémon had genders or not, but defining her as a she was almost unavoidable for me.

"It's fun! I love being a Pokémon!"

Cain and Marcus approached us as Mew was speaking to me. Cain's eyes widened as Marcus's smile could not be hidden. Cain approached quickly.

"Mew! It's so nice to see you!" Cain said impressed. "I have so many questions!" Marcus hopped on Cain's shoulder and smiled at Mew.

"Woow, I've never seen you before Mew! You are such a cool Pokémon and everything!" Marcus said as he then jumped down from Cain's shoulder. Mew smiled at us all. "So watcha doin here Mew?" Marcus asked.

"I came to celebrate!" Mew said as she stretched her arms upwards and later spun around in circles. "It makes me so happy! This is the first human that chose to voluntarily become a Pokémon."

My mind was starting to click now, everything I was starting to listen to stopped being Pokémon sounds, it was a growing feeling that I was starting to listen to voices now. It was almost the same thing I had felt when I was in Buizel's body, but now I can hear the emotion of their voices even better, I could also hear beyond this conversation. The woods themselves, the forest around me stopped being Pokémon noises and sounds, they grew into conversations. This felt exactly like going to Lumiose City at Kalos, there were thousands of crowds around me, the woods were not really as silent as we thought, the world was more alive than I had ever imagined.

"Kevin?" Cain said as I snapped back, "can you understand us?"

"Of course! And it's amazing, there are so many Pokémon all around the forest! It's like a big town!" I looked around yet not believing it. Cain looked at me.

"And you wondered why I was looking for so many spots to meditate in the past, the place is hardly quiet!" Cain said to me, Mew quickly moved closer to me.

"You see Kevin, most Pokémon are always helping each other around here, we are always all very close." Mew said to me, she stared happily. "Pokémon are all around us and we are all here to share our joy of living together! I'm glad a human is here today, I had thought none would ever want to become a Pokémon!" I was indeed happy, although.

"Thank you so much Mew, but I have a question." Mew looked at me. "What human are we talking about?"

"You of course silly." Mew said, I simply smirked.

"But I'm not a human, I'm a Pokémon!" I looked at Mew sincerely. "A Pokémon at heart." I saw mew burst full of joy, she hugged me and twirled around while laughing.

"This makes me so happy! You've found a Pokémon within you!"

At the distance I saw Buizel, he looked very hopeful, I'm sure he wondered if I was able to understand other Pokémon now, when I saw him I couldn't contain my happiness. Finally after all these years I was going to be able to speak to Buizel myself. When Mew stopped hugging me I ran as quickly as I could towards Buizel, he of course did the same.

The both of us hugged very tightly with each other, "Buizel, I can understand Pokémon now!" Buizel smiled back at me.

"Kevin, finally!" I was lost for a bit as I heard his voice for the first time, it was one of those voices that you would hear in TV shows, confident and proud. "Is it true what you said? Do you consider yourself completely as a Pokémon now!?" Buizel looked at me with a smile.

'We are both Pokémon, are we not?" I asked him, as soon as I responded he hugged me again.

"You didn't have to do this you know, I would've been fine with you just understanding me." Buizel said as he looked at me again, I could notice his excitement, he really wanted me to talk to him as much as I did. "You didn't need to become a Pokémon just for me!"

"It's fine, that way I can talk to you directly. And besides, I absolutely love being a Pokémon, once I was trapped in your body I realized how amazing it was." I explained, "In a way, you showed me how great the Pokémon world really is. And I can also hear it clearly now." I looked around, reminding myself of the voices in the forest.

"I'm very happy! So happy that we can finally talk!" I could almost feel him cry out of sheer joy, he looked at me and then smiled. "My name is Corwyn!"

"Corwyn!" I finally knew his name, my happiness was easily noticeable. "That name is cool! Kevin and Corwyn, best friends forever! It has a cool ring to it!"

Corwyn looked at me and smiled, "Kevin, you have always been my only family." I smiled when he said that, I felt that he was family for me as well. "You are very important for me, and I need to ask you something very important now." Corwyn said, he looked a bit nervous. Cain and Marcus were both listening to the conversation just from a bit afar. It was strange, Marcus was now completely still paying close attention to all we said while Cain seemed excited as he anticipated the event unfold. It showed me how important this must be.

"Bui- I mean Corwyn. What is so important," I really wanted to know, "What have you been trying to tell me all these years?" As I asked, Corwyn grabbed a hold of me and looked at me.

"Kevin, I want us to be brothers!" I was completely taken away by this, Brothers... I never even thought of such a possibility. "Kevin I've always considered you to be my brother, whether you were a human or not, especially now that we are both Buizels we can definitely be great brothers together!" It's however strange, I never thought of this possibility, but why was it that I was actually expecting this?

Buizel being my brother... When I was little I was normally alone and didn't have many friends to play with, I talked to George but we didn't go along as well as I did with Corwyn. He was always there for me at every instance, even in the bad moments he was. And in that night when we slept together in the sleeping bag, I really did feel that Corwyn was a part of my family. Does it really matter that we are not blood related? Of course it doesn't, Corwyn and I have always behaved like brothers, and I just didn't realize it until now.

"Its like- We've always been brothers, I just didn't know that we were until you said so." I said slowly as I awoke from my epiphany.

"Does that mean," Corwyn's eyes widened, and he was full of joy. "Does that mean that you'll be my brother?" I licked his forehead and then gave him a hug.

"Corwyn, I've always been your brother, but now I am one hundred percent certain!"

At that moment, I was reminded by all our travels, by the journeys we have had together. We have been through many barriers and many problems, but we always stuck together, I don't recall haven't seen Corwyn beside me for more than an hour ever since we met. We've fought so long to finally understand each other, we were brothers all this time. I started to feel my mind finally enter peace, I could be relaxed now knowing everything, that small reveal changed me forever and now I feel that I have always been a Pokémon myself ever since my best friend and I hugged together at that night and went to sleep. I didn't start to fully understand Pokémon after that, I was being one.

Cain and Marcus were happy, they cheered that they finally knew my response on the matter. It must've been hard to keep this a secret from me when I could understand them, and then I saw Mew, she was happy to have witnessed this moment, she came closer to us and smiled.

"This is the most joyful moment I've ever seen in my long life! Kevin renounced being a human to become Corwyn's little brother! This is truthfully a day of rejoice!"

I looked back at Mew, "wait, little brother?" I asked Mew, she smiled at me while giggling.

"Well yes! Corwyn is clearly older than you are!" Mew reaffirmed.

"Wow, I really didn't know that!" I said to myself, Corwyn hugged me.

"Yay! Little brother!" And here I was thinking I was going to be the big brother, I didn't mind.

When Mew had left, Corwyn and I spoke all night, we talked about what he had said in the past too me when I couldn't understand him, we also talked about my music and how Buizel had inspired me. We talked of more mundane things like food, the world, other Pokémon. We spoke for hours and didn't realize how late it was.

It was almost time to go to sleep, everyone was tired from today. Adam had set down sleeping bags for himself and me, he had put Cain and Marcus away at their pokeballs, but he let me and Corwyn out.

"I'm not putting you two in pokeballs, mostly because I couldn't do that to Kevin, goodnight!" Adam said as he was sleeping. Corwyn and I had dragged the sleeping bag outside and out of the tent, the night was nice and the moon shone as brightly as it could. Corwyn was already inside the sleeping bag. We always went to sleeping hugging each other every night.

I got inside with Corwyn and we hugged each other as we did every night.

"I love you my dear brother" Corwyn said to me softly, I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you too big brother."

...

I had no idea what tomorrow was going to await for me, but it was exciting to wonder. Tomorrow I begin anew, I will renew my life!

The journey might be only a bit more complicated now that I am not a human, learning to fully become a Pokémon might be a challenge, but with my older brother Corwyn by my side, I'm sure he will be able to guide me into really being a Pokémon in no time.

My journey to understanding Corwyn was not the end, this has only begun!

** To be continued...**


	14. AUTHOR NOTES

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Hi, thank you for reading Kevin and Buizel, I hope you enjoyed it so far because there will probably be more of it in the future!

Right now I'mm working in another practice fanfiction that I wanted to write. I'm going to write about Boshi and it's gonna be a fun little experiment. And aside from that I'm writing the script for another one of my stories. But this won't be a fanfic, it will be an original story, one of the thousands I want to do!

If there are any questions about Kevin and Buizel here, I will answer them. Send me questions via PM if you are wondering something!

**FAQ**

**Q: Sequel?!**

A: I've thought about a sequel ever since I decided to write this fanfiction again. I'm really interested in resuming to where we left off, mostly on Kevin discovering what it means to be a pokemon and how to behave like one as well, all of this happpening while there is someone after Kevin. (suspense!) But that information will be for later!

**Q: Why did you rewrite the story?**

A: I wrote it again because the past version of this story had too many elements that detracted from the intended message that I wanted to give for my story. That and other aspects which made the main character completely flat. Overalll, writing the story again was a great idea and it allowed me to practice storytelling a hell lot more.

**Q: Is there any reason you chose Buizel as the pokemon?/Buizel sux! Why didn't you pick (insert pokemon name here)?**

A: Buizel has a very simple design and he is my favorite pokemon, it's as simple as that.


End file.
